It Takes One SlipUp
by half-demon628
Summary: When Kagura comes over for a surprise visit she accidentally starts sparks for the most opposite people. But were they there before? KxY
1. The Surprise Visit

This is my first ever Fruits Basket fanfic. I do enjoy writing about this pairing. It's my favorite. So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Rated T for later chapters. It might change though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruits Basket…blah…blah…blah I think u already know

Warning: maleXmale

It was a beautiful mid August day. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Kyo was up on the roof, Tohru was the kitchen, Yuki was watching TV, and Shigure was in his office. Everything seemed to be quiet in the house until the front door slammed open. Yuki and Tohru turned there interest to the door only to find a brown haired girl standing there with a big smile on her face. Yuki held no interest and turned back to the TV. _'Great just what we need, more yelling,'_ thought Yuki sighing. Tohru, on the other hand, dropped the pan she was getting out and walked up to the girl in the doorway.

"Kagura," she said a bit surprised, "what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and happen to be thinking of Kyo," Kagura explained taking her shoes off and walking into the hallway. "So, I thought I would surprise him."

'_Oh, he'll be surprised alright,'_ Yuki thought with a smirk. He didn't really want to hear their conversation but everything on TV was either boring or a rerun, so he wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Where is my love anyway?" Kagura asked Tohru.

"Well, I think he's on the roof, but why don't you wait to talk to him till dinner," Tohru suggested almost wanting to plead with her. _'I just don't was to hear Kyo yell yet.'_

"Um…nope," Kagura said giggly with an innocent face. "I want to see him now." With that she raced up the steps to the roof.

**On the Roof**

Kyo was lying on his back, arms behind his head, eyes closed. He looked liked he was sleeping, but he was only lost in thought. He heard someone crawl on the roof and site next to him. He thought it was Tohru wanting to tell him the meal was ready. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when a head rested on his chest. He opened his eyes in surprised and looked down. He saw the top of a brown head. He got flustered and said, "Tohru?" The head shifted and looked up at Kyo. Kyo had a worried and surprised look on his face when he saw who it was. The girl lifted her head and smiled at him. "Kagura?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes love?" Kagura was now sitting next to Kyo on his left. He sat up straight and stared at her, eyes wide. He inched toward the ladder, trying not to let Kagura see him.

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked glancing at his hand that was just inches away from the ladder. _'Just a little bit more and then I can at least get into the house.'_

"Kyo…" Kagura said looking down at her hands that held her knees to her chest. "I…I…" she snapped "MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kyo's eyes widened as Kagura's fist made contact with his cheek. He was thrown to the very edge of the roof. As he opened his eyes he looked down, staring at the ground, two stories below him. But he had no time to recover. She grabbed his wrist and turning to face the top of the roof she threw him to the very top. Kagura again went and grabbed his wrist. She faced the downward side of the roof this time. She threw him once more only this time completely missing the roof. He flew over the side of the roof and as gravity would have it, he fell two stories. Kagura finally snapped out of her love rage and realized what she had done. She crawled toward the ladder as fast as she could to get to her beloved.

-----Meanwhile-----

"I'd really hoped she'd wait," Tohru said standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I would have liked Kyo to know she was here before she made on appearance to him."

"Don't worry about him Miss Honda," Yuki said standing up from where he was sitting. "I think he'll be able to take care of himself."

"I guess you're right Yuki," Tohru said putting a smile on her face, even if it was forced. "Oh, I better go start dinner. I wonder if Kagura's going to stay that long."

"Why not ask her when she comes down," Yuki suggested.

"That sounds good," she turned from the stairs and returned to the kitchen.

'_Now what should I do? There's nothing to watch, nothing to do at all. I guess I could go to my...'_ but Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ban on the roof. "Oy," Yuki commented as he brought his index and middle finger to his temples and started rubbing them. He walked to the side door and slid it open to go outside. Tohru came out of the kitchen and stood by Yuki all worried. Blabbing on about how she hoped no one was hurt. Shigure came out of his office just wondering what was going on. Yuki didn't really hear every word Tohru was saying, but he did hear Shigure answer one of her questions. "Don't worry," he said. "Kyo's a cat and cats always land on their…" Kyo's body fell to the ground, rather hard outside. Everyone turned to look. Shigure sighed saying, "feet" finishing his sentence. "At least the house isn't broken," he said rubbing his hand through his hair.

Tohru looked at the helpless Kyo. She went into panic mode, but a blur came out of the house and past the trio. Kagura was soon seen holding Kyo in her arms. "Darling, I'm so very sorry. I didn't know I threw you that far," Kagura started to tear up. "Please speak to me!"

As Yuki stared out of Kyo a thought crossed his mind. _'I wish I was Kagura right now.'_ For that he mentally punished himself. _'How could I think that? Especially about Kyo.'_

"Yuki," Shigure said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Help Kagura bring him inside. I'll call Hari to check him over." Yuki was about to protest, but saw the seriousness that was in Shigure's eyes, which barley was there, and didn't try to get out of it. He walked over to Kyo and Kagura. Kagura grabbed his torso and Yuki grabbed his ankles. Together they hauled him inside. Shigure motioned then to take him to his room as he heard Hatori say, "Hello?"

"Hari, I hope you're not busy right now," Kagura and Yuki heard Shigure say before entering his room. When they laid him down on his bed Tohru came into the room with the first aid kit. Kagura broke down crying. She was saying I'm sorry's and it's all my falt's to him. Yuki couldn't take it. "Miss Honda, why don't you take Kagura downstairs to calm her down? I'll bandage Kyo."

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked considering the fact that Yuki wasn't the best bandager.

"I'm sure it be best in all our concerns," Yuki answered.

"Alright," Tohru said placing a hand on Kagura's back and grabbing her right hand leading her away. Yuki could still hear Kagura's wails with the door closed as Tohru tried to console her downstairs but it was faint, so it didn't bother him as much.

Yuki looked down at Kyo and only noticed a few bruises on his face. As he looked him over till he noticed where his shirt had ripped there was some blood spots. He reached for the bottom of Kyo's tight black t-shirt. As he held the hem, just for a moment, he realized how warm and tanned Kyo was compared to himself. He proceeded to take the shirt off as Kyo started to stir. He got the black T off him finally and put it on the ground next to the bed. He took a dry rag and poured a little hydrogen peroxide on it. As he dabbed the cut Kyo stirred a lot more. His eyes started to open. He looked up at Yuki and their eyes met. Yuki was the first to turn away as he turned back to the wound he was treating. Kyo cringed a little as Yuki dabbed it once again. "What happened?" Kyo asked staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't remember?" Yuki asked.

"Not really," he answered.

"Figures," Yuki said with a sigh. His attention turned back to the first aid kit that was next to Kyo's black t-shirt. Yuki remembered how warm he was.

"What was that you damn rat?" Kyo asked sitting up really fast. A splint of pain rushed through his body and he propped himself up on his arms.

"I meant it figures, since you might have just had a mild concussion, stupid cat," Yuki answered getting brought back into reality.

"Oh," Kyo said kinda surprised. "Wait…don't call me stupid!"

"Would you just stay still?" Yuki asked starting to bandage Kyo's wound.

Kyo was kinda surprised as Yuki's actions and his own. Usually Yuki would have said something back and not just let it go. He wanted to help him too. But, he was glad though that Yuki didn't want to pick a fight. For some reason, the gentle touch of the prince made him feel good, relaxed almost. For some reason, he didn't want Yuki to stop touching him, but he did stop. Yuki looked up at Kyo. The same rage wasn't in his eyes as it was so many other times Yuki looked at him. It was something else and there was a little smile on his lips. The rays of the sunset that came through Kyo's bedroom window almost seemed just right for him. Yuki thought he looked really good, handsome even.

The two boys looked at each other for awhile. Then the gap between their faces started to getting smaller and smaller. They both leaned in just a bit more and a gentle, tender kiss was their contact. They did not part for some time. When they did finally part Yuki stood quickly and turned to leave. "Wait," Kyo yelled after him. Yuki turned around to face him. They were both blushing wildly. Yuki opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and Hatori walked in saying," Okay, lets see what wrong."

There you have it my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R please. It'll be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update every week if I can. but I cant make any solemn promise.


	2. Yuki's Touch

Yo, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. The more reviews I get the more I want to finish this fanfic.

Review answers

**XwildfiregirlX**- I'm glad you like it. Sadly my week was over 2-3 days ago. But now you will know

**Bakaden**- Thank you for saying it's cute. I think it is too. And yes I will write more.

**Mooniewitch**-Thank you for saying mine is a good story. I do appreciate it. To tell the truth I'm still wondering what she's gonna do.

**dimonyo-anghel**- I don't know if Kagura should die but if she will let Kyo be that would be good…right? (sweatdrop) Yes, I'm glad I put a kiss in the first chapter too. More kisses on the way, trust me.

I told you that I wouldn't know if I was going to make that 1 week mark and guess what I didn't. But at least I'm doing it now so with out any further ado.

**Previously**

The two boys looked at each other for awhile. Then the gap between their faces started to getting smaller and smaller. They both leaned in just a bit more and a gentle, tender kiss was their contact. They did not part for some time. When they did finally part Yuki stood quickly and turned to leave. "Wait," Kyo yelled after him. Yuki turned around to face him. They were both blushing wildly. Yuki opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and Hatori walked in saying, "Okay, lets see what wrong."

**Now**

Hatori looked at Yuki and then Kyo. "What happened this time Kyo?" Hatori asked. Yuki turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He then went straight to his room. Kyo just stared at the door with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was only awoken from his spacing out from Hatori waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wha…what?" Kyo asked a bit startled staring up at Hatori.

"I did ask you what happened to you, but if you don't want to answer," Hatori said kneeling down. He looked beside the bed and noticed Kyo's shirt and the first aid kit that was used to bandage him. He pushed then to the side and set down his doctor bag. He looked at the bandages. "Who bandaged you?"

"Yuki did," Kyo answered. He stared straight ahead almost spacing out.

'_Uh, I didn't think Yuki could bandage this well,'_ Hatori thought. _'At least he's getting better.'_ In order to see what type of would Yuki bandaged Hatori had to undo Yuki's gentle handy work. Kyo cringed only once when Hatori was looking at his would. It wasn't that deep but Hatori had to put stitches in it anyway so it would heal.

Kyo turned his head to look out the window as he felt Hatori's 'doctor hands' work on his side, he wished it would've been Yuki's gentle touch that he used when bandaging him before the…"AHH," Kyo yelled. He hit his head with his right hand, trying to knock the thought out of his head. Doing this Hatori looked at Kyo with a confused expression on his face. He thought that he was in pain from the stitches he was receiving but Kyo was really thinking, _'I can't believe I did that. I mean other than the fact that he's the rat and I'm the cat and we're supposed to hate each other, we're both guys. So why did we do that?'_ Kyo jumped a little at the touch of a needle entering his skin. He didn't really care he just wanted to know what was with the kiss, why had he kissed Yuki, and why it felt…so…right.

**Yuki's Room**

He closed his door, kind of hard but not a slam, and leaned up against it. He took his hand and reached it to his lips. He could still almost feel Kyo's warm lips on his. _'What just happened? I didn't think we would ever do that,'_ Yuki thought. He walked across his room and sat on his bed. He put his elbow on his knee and head in his hand. He stared at the ground, thinking about what happened, for some time. He wasn't sure how long he pondered on the question but his thoughts were broken by the sound of a voice asking if Hatori was staying for dinner. He knew it was Tohru by the sound of her voice. He didn't hear Hatori answer but he heard two pairs of footsteps, one going down the stairs and one stopping at his door. There was a light knock and then Tohru asked, "Yuki, are you coming to dinner?"

He stood and walked to the door. When he opened he gave Tohru a smile and said, "Of course Miss Honda."

"Great," Tohru said. She turned and started walking toward the stairs and then turned to Yuki who was still by his door. "Kagura and Hatori are also joining us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Miss Honda," Yuki once again smiled at her as he walked toward the stairs. She started to make her way down when she almost forgot. "Yuki, I can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yuki asked standing in the hallway yet. He hadn't started coming down the stairs yet because he was still thinking.

"Since we have two more people joining us for dinner I have to make some more right now, so I was wondering if you could get Kyo to come down for dinner," Tohru said. She gave a smile and waited for Yuki's answer.

Yuki kinda shuddered at the thought of seeing Kyo again, but Tohru was right, she had to make more. "Sure Miss Honda," Yuki answered "we'll be right down." Yuki turned and went to Kyo's door dreading what would come next.

"Thank you Yuki," Tohru said before going down the stairs and into the kitchen to finish the meal.

He stood there almost trembling, he had no idea why either. It wasn't like he expected it or _liked_ it. Or did he? He shooed away those thoughts as he opened the door. He saw Kyo, laying on his right side facing his window. There was a big bandage to cover up the stitches and his shirt was still off. Yuki closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed side. He peered over Kyo and noticed his eyes closed, he thought he was asleep and took his hand to Kyo's shoulder and shook it lightly saying, "Kyo, Kyo."

Kyo wasn't asleep. He actually thought Tohru was trying to make him come downstairs, so he closed his eyes hoping she would leave him be. But when the hand touched his shoulder and spoke his name he knew it wasn't Tohru. He knew it was Yuki, not by the sound of his voice but by his touch. Yuki's touch was so different from anyone else's. He touch was soft, gentle, and it tickled almost. Kyo kept his eyes closed as he kind of wished Yuki wouldn't just touch his shoulder. (a/n: think again perverts) "Come one Kyo, wake up," Yuki said rolling Kyo over on his back. But he was careful not to hurt him or touch his wound. Yuki looked at the other teen. He was strongly built and he looked so cute lying like that. Yuki took his hand that he touched Kyo's shoulder with and touched Kyo's cheek. He let his fingers slide down Kyo's neck and then his check. His fingers traced his abs and then they stopped right before Kyo's pants line.

Since Yuki was watching his own hand he didn't notice the little smile that formed on Kyo's lips. The same one that Kyo formed before they kissed. When Yuki retrieved his hand from Kyo's body he decided that he was in a deep sleep or Hatori knocked him up on drugs. He grabbed the blanket and covered him up; making sure the fall air wouldn't let him catch a cold. He then turned and walked to the door. He looked back at Kyo for a second and then walked out of the room as quiet as he had come in.

When Kyo heard the door close he opened his eyes. He stared at his ceiling as he took his hand and traced the same line on his body Yuki made. There were thoughts circulating in his head and he had to figure out what they meant, tonight.

There update. I know this chapter wasn't really exciting to read but it had to be in there so I could continue. If you want me to continue with the next chapter I need at **least** 5 posts. If there is more I might make it an extra long chapter.


	3. Desert Anyone?

Yes, my 3rd chapter. I love this story.

Reviews:

XwildfiregirlX- I actually did tonight, though I'm starting to regret it.

appleton- I love this pairing too. Yes it is cute.

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice- I'm glad you like it.

The New Shinigami Hikari- Here's more for you.

AnGeLoFmErCeY94- what will you do?

Shary- yes they are cute

nimefreakazoid- Thank you I take the compliment to heart.

Mitsukie M.- Thank you very much

RyokoKitsune- Yes I know there are mistakes in here but I don't really care. I know I should but I don't. Though I do like that u like it.

**

* * *

**

**Previously **

When Kyo heard the door close he opened his eyes. He stared at his ceiling as he took his hand and traced the same line on his body Yuki made. There were thoughts circulating in his head and he had to figure out what they meant, tonight.

**Now**

Yuki walked down the stairs and into the hallway and without warning got plowed over by someone. He was knock backward to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds before sitting up and finding out who hit him. As he rubbed his head he looked at the ground in front of him. He noticed a girl laying there. She moved and sat up, her eyes had anger in them and then they were calm. "Oh, Yuki it's you," Kagura said standing up. She extended her hand to help him up and Yuki accepted. She pulled him up and then he brushed himself off.

"Kagura, why were you running in the house?" Yuki asked her.

"Well, I heard someone coming down the stairs and I thought it was Kyo," she stated. "I was gonna tell him I was sorry but then I hit you. I'm sorry Yuki."

"It's okay, but Kyo's sleeping right now," Yuki said. "Why don't we let him sleep for a bit? I mean he did take quite a dive." Yuki gave a little chuckle at what he said, but no one seemed to hear him.

Kagura looked up at Yuki and then turned to go back to the table. Shigure looked up from where he was sitting and stared at Yuki for a second. _'He's actually almost seemed worried about Kyo,'_ Shigure thought. _'But that's impossible; Yuki and Kyo hate each other.'_ He turned his attention to Tohru bringing in the food. "Oh, Tohru your cooking is always fabulous. It smells so good," Shigure said. "Our little flower always puts her hear and soul into her cooking just for me."

'_Pig,'_ Yuki thought.

"Yuki," Tohru said placing the food down on the table. "Where's Kyo?"

"He was sleeping," Yuki said as Tohru served him some rice. "Kind of cute too." Yuki twitched when he heard those words run from his lips. _'Shit! I did not say that out loud, did I?'_ He slightly opened his eyes to see if anyone had heard him. Tohru was giving everyone rice. Kagura was thanking her. Hatori didn't seem interested in anything and was staring away from everyone. Shigure on the other hand was staring right at him with a smirky-smile on his lips. Yuki turned back to his food and started complimenting Tohru, who wasn't taking them.

Shigure wasn't fooled by the act though. _'Did I imagine that or did Yuki just say Kyo was cure?'_ Shigure didn't let his eyes leave Yuki. _'I didn't imagine it, he did say that. Could those two like each other more than they let on?'_

"Oh, no," Tohru said looking at her beautiful meal.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Since Kyo didn't come down, he won't be able to eat," Tohru explained.

"He can come down later," Shigure said.

"No," Hatori said looking kind of serious. "Kyo shouldn't move for a few days. Two to three should do it. Then he can get up and move." Hatori paused to see if anyone had heard him. Sure enough, everyone at the table was staring at him. The truth was that since he was so quiet they forgot he was there.

"Then, I'll give it to him," Kagura stated with a smile.

"Actually Kagura, I'm going to have to tell you to stay away from him till he's well," Hatori said.

"Ahh, but Hatori, I can't have my Kyo not eat," Kagura said almost begging him to let her see him.

"I'm sorry but you know how you get around him," Hatori explained. He scanned the table to see who could do it. _'Shigure? No, he's to high-strung and loud, also Kyo hates him. Tohru? Maybe, she's nice and Kyo likes her, but he might not like it this time. Yuki? No, I couldn't do that. They hate each other, but Yuki did seem rather calm in Kyo's room awhile ago.'_ "Alright, I think Yuki should do it."

Yuki gave him a why-me-I-hate-that-cat expression. "Why do I have to do it? Can't Miss Honda?"

"No, because she cleans the table and I think you can survive a few minutes with him," Hatori said. Shigure snickered at this remark.

"Fine," Yuki said. Tohru made Kyo's plate and placed it on a tray. She handed it to Yuki and he made his way to the stairs.

"Remember," Hatori said "he can't move."

Yuki nodded and went up the stairs. When he was out of sight Shigure yelled, "So what's for dessert?"

**Kyo's Room**

Yuki knocked on the door, no answer. Yuki assumed he was still sleeping and let himself in. When he opened it he found Kyo sitting up staring out his window, opposite the door. Even though it was getting darker, the light from the sunset filled the room. "Kyo, you shouldn't be up," Yuki said walking over to the bedside. He placed the tray on the nightstand and looked out the window, just as Kyo. "Hatori says you shouldn't move. Your wound will just open up again."

"I know, and I don't care," Kyo said not moving and inch.

"The more you move, the more you'll hurt," Yuki said.

"Since when did you start caring about me?" Kyo asked.

Yuki blushed. He didn't know how to answer that. When he thought back to other times Kyo was hurt. Yuki remembered a little bit of him always caring for Kyo. "I don't," Yuki said. (A/n: like he was going to admit it) Yuki looked down at Kyo, whose head sank down. _'Does he was me too?'_ Yuki didn't wasn't to say anymore but there's always that little voice. "Kyo, that's not what I wanted to say." Kyo's head perked up a bit. "I just…"

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Yuki I forgot to give you Kyo's medicine," Hatori said. He opened the door. "Kyo lay down. You should be healing." Kyo didn't want to fight, he was in pain. (A/n: i know how he feels. i had to get stitches in my face right under my eye) Hatori walked over, took two pills out of the bottle and grabbed the glass of water, Yuki brought up with the food. He pushed them toward Kyo and he took them. He drank the water and swallowed the pills, handing the glass back to Hatori. "Eat, or you'll get sick from that medicine. Take two pills a day in the morning only and don't move much," Hatori said walking out the door. Kagura could be heard trying to get to Kyo, but Hatori finally got her out the door.

When Hatori left, Kyo looked up at Yuki, who was still staring at the door. _'Sure, he may be girlie, but he's everything I want. Not to mention how cute he looks,'_ Kyo thought.

Yuki turned to find Kyo staring at him. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "I should go," Yuki said walked toward the door.

"If you want to," Kyo said.

Yuki stopped. "What?"

"I said leave if you want to," Kyo repeated.

Yuki felt his body stiffen. He did want to stay with Kyo to see if maybe there is a little connection here, but yet he also didn't want to. He grasped the door and said, "I'll check on you later." Yuki then opened the door and went into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Kyo sighed lying on his bed. _'I really wished he's stay so that we could sort things out.'_ Kyo turned to his nightstand. Hatori's warnings marched through his head, but he sat up anyway to eat his dinner.

Yuki sighed walking to his room. _'I did want to stay, but what would've happened if I did?'_ He entered his room and sat on his bed and started to think about what would happen when he would go back into Kyo's room.

**Downstairs**

"Yuki seems kinda different today, doesn't he?" Tohru asked as she started picking up the plates off the table.

"Yes, he does," Shigure said. "Maybe he and Kyo are…" He started to mutter something under his breath.

"Yuki and Kyo are what?" Tohru asked blankly.

Shigure shot a smile at her and said, "Oh, nothing. It's not important." Shigure then stood and went to his study. Tohru, a bit confused, shrugged it off and finished her clearing.

**1 hour later**

Yuki turned to face the door. He didn't knock this time and just let himself in. He closed the door behind him and once again walked to Kyo's bedside. It was completely dark now in the room except for a little trace of the moonlight. Kyo once again looked as if he were asleep. His tray full of food was now empty. His blanket was pulled up just below his chest. His right arm laid over his torso and his left lay at his side. Yuki looked down at Kyo. _'He looks so peaceful,'_ Yuki thought. He bent down and leaned over Kyo. _'I can't. If I do, what'll happen?'_ Yuki did try to stop, but Kyo was so cute. Yuki touched Kyo's arm, which lay at his side. His face over Kyo's His face drew closer and then Yuki kissed him. If felt just as it had before, but different considering that Kyo was not awake to put his part into it. His warm lips felt so right against Yuki's. Yuki knew that Kyo might not be able to breath considering that Kyo was sleeping, so he had to break. When he pulled away he felt a hand on the back of his head. He tried to look but he couldn't. He then saw it was Kyo's hand. He looked back to Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes opened to look at Yuki. Yuki blushed violently and struggled to get away, but Kyo grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him leave. "Let me go you stupid cat!"

"No," Kyo said. "I won't because I don't want you too."

Yuki stopped trying to get free and turned back to Kyo. "Why?"

"Because something is happening between us and we got to figure out what it is," Kyo answered. Kyo's blush was concealed by the darkness.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuki said.

"I was awake both times," Kyo said. "When you touched me and when you kissed me." Kyo let go of his grip on Yuki. "I want to know why you did those things when you thought I was asleep, yet you won't even look in my eye when I'm awake. And I think we both want to know why we kissed each other earlier." Kyo sat up and winced when the pain rushed through his body.

"Kyo you shouldn't move," Yuki said rushing back to Kyo's bedside. He placed a hand o his back. "Remember what Hatori said." Kyo turned. Yet again, their faces were inches apart. Yuki tried to move away but Kyo moved toward Yuki. This time it was Kyo who kissed Yuki.

He did not part and he wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yes, it did hurt, but he ignored it. This was so much better than resting.

* * *

So that was the third chapter. How did you guys like it. No, this is not the end of the story I just wanted to leave it on a happy note though. I want to hear what you think. And remember, I don't write if you don't review. 


	4. Snuggle

Thank you for all my reviews.

Reviews:

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**- Yes, I've been told a lot this is cute. Thank you.

**Kaoru009**-I'm glad you love it. And here it is chapter 4.

**The New Shinigami Hikari**- Yes, the kissing has begun. Maybe, about the lemon I'm not sure yet.

**A.S.N.S.H**- Yes, I will keep writing.

I messed up. My computer actually deleted my last paragraph that was supposed to be in the last chapter. So I put that chapter under previously. Just telling you so you're not confused.

* * *

**Previously**

He did not part and he wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yes, it did hurt, but he ignored it. This was so much better than resting.

Yuki didn't know what to think. His heart started to race faster. His mind kept telling him to pull away, but his body would not move. His heart told him this was right, but his mind said this was wrong. He wanted this though. He wanted Kyo to return his feelings, and now that he had Yuki was happy, right?

(a/n: see that would've been a better cliffy)

**Now**

Yuki finally got his nerve back. He put his hands on Kyo's shoulders and pushed away from him. Yuki fell backward to the ground.

"That was for kissing me," Kyo said. "You knew you had it comin."

Yuki sat there in the darkness, blush all over his face. He touched his lips and tried to find out what happened. _'I do like Kyo. I know I do. And what he just did proved he likes me. So why do I have this feeling that this should end here and we should go on hating each other? No matter how hard that may be.'_ Yuki stood as quickly as he could and ran back to his room.

"Yuki, wait," Kyo said. He was going to yell, but that would be bad if he woke anyone up. This was even hard to explain to himself let alone Tohru and Shigure. Kyo knew he couldn't let Yuki leave without saying anything to him though. So, with all the strength left he stood and hobbled to his door, trying no tot show the pain on his face. Yuki had left his door open so he didn't have to worry about stopping. He grabbed the wall for support as he walked down to Yuki's room. Splinting pain rushing through his abdomen. He vision, though it was dark, he could tell was getting blurry. _'Damn Hatori. Making me take those pills.'_ When he reached Yuki's room he did not knock he let himself in, to find Yuki, on the side of his bed, clutching his knees to his chest. His head resting on his knees. Kyo closed the door behind him, "Yuki I wasn't done talking."

"I was," Yuki said pulling his knees closer.

"Listen, I thin we're really confused right not and we need to sort it out," Kyo said walking across the room.

Something caught Yuki's attention. "Kyo, please ho back to your room and rest," Yuki said. He released his knees and stood next to his bed. Kyo took another step forward. "Kyo, stop." Yuki took a few steps forward. Then, Kyo took another dive, right at Yuki. Yuki put his arms out and caught Kyo, but under Kyo's weight, Yuki fell backward, Kyo on top of him.

When on the ground, Yuki shook Kyo's shoulder. "Come on Kyo get up." When Kyo didn't mover Yuki rolled Kyo off him and on his back. His eyes were closed; Yuki didn't know if he was playing but then he remembered about eh medicine Hatori have him. He put his ear to Kyo's face and listened to his breathing. He was sleeping. _'It must finally be having and effect.'_ Yuki didn't know what to do. He couldn't drag Kyo to his room, so he started to thing of other… _'It's risky,'_ Yuki thought _'but I don't really have much of a choice.'_ He grabbed Kyo, under his arms, and dragged him to his bedside. He put Kyo on the right side and turned him so he was facing opposite of Yuki. Yuki then crawled in next to him. He wanted to cuddle with Kyo so much, but Kyo was sleeping and what if someone saw him? He had to be careful. So he fought his tempting side to lunge at Kyo and just curled under the blankets and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Kyo rolled on his back and opened his eyes toward the ceiling. _'The suns already up? Usually I wake up before or with it. I should be up, but why…wait, that's not my ceiling.'_ Kyo turned his head to find himself staring at Yuki's back. _'What the fuck! Why am I in Yuki's bed?'_ Kyo sat up; he was use to the pain by now. He turned and sat toward Yuki. He was going to wake him, but he knows how Yuki's not a morning person. Kyo leaned over Yuki to look at him. His eyes were shut and he did look peaceful.

Footsteps could be heard outside Yuki's door. They stopped and Kyo looked at the door in curiosity. "BANG!" The door flew open and Kyo fell backward off the bed from fright. He hid on the opposite side of the bed trying not to make a noise for the person might hear or see him. Kyo was really surprised that Yuki didn't wake from this noise.

"Kagura, I think this was a bad idea," Tohru said. "Yuki couldn't know where Kyo is, look he's still sleeping." Kagura, who had blasted Yuki's door open looked at him. He was still sleeping and she remembered that he wasn't a morning person.

"You're right." Kagura said as she walked our of Yuki's room. Surprisingly she didn't really break the door, just bent it. So she closed it on her way out. Kyo stayed on the side of the bed. He was going to come out of hiding when he heard someone stir overhead.

"That was quite annoying," Yuki said sitting up. He looked over to where Kyo was laid. "I guess it freaked him out when he woke up." He placed a hand on where Kyo was laying last nigh. "Though it was warm last night." Yuki got up and went to his door, opened it and looked out. "I wonder where Kyo really is though." Yuki closed his door and walked to his closet to get a change of clothes. After he changed he went downstairs. When Kyo was sure he was gone he came out of hiding and walked to the door. Looked out to see if anyone was there, and then walked to his room to change. Then he also when downstairs.

"KYO!" Kagura yelled running up to him and giving him a huge hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo yelled trying to pry Kagura off him. _'She busted into Yuki's room, how come I didn't remember?'_ Kyo thought back to the scenario before this. _'Oh, yeah. Yuki was dressing and I was getting a bit flustered. For what reason I don't know.'_ When Kyo finally got Kagura off of him Tohru ran up to him.

"Kyo, Hatori said you shouldn't move for at least today. Oh, and here's your medicine." (a/n: morning people, how i loathe them. oh, and can you say 'one track minded?')

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I feel fine." Kyo looked over at Yuki. "I guess a good night sleep is all I needed." Yuki looked up at Kyo, and then turned away with a blush. Kyo took the medicine from Tohru and swallowed two pills with water. With Kagura safely away from him, Kyo went to the roof.

"He should've eaten something with the medicine," Tohru said. "Yuki would you please give him food like last night?"

"Like last night?" Yuki thought back to the whole night, getting lost in thought once more.

"Yuki?"

"Oh, sorry." He looked down at the food on the tray. "I'll deliver it." Yuki took the tray and made his way upstairs to the ladder. Carefully he climbed the ladder, tray in hand, to find Kyo sitting up staring out at the sky. It was around 11 and the sky was a very light blue. With a few fluffy clouds floating by the sun. When Yuki sat down next to Kyo, he placed the tray on Kyo's lap.

"I'm not hungry," Kyo said.

"You took the medicine now eat," Yuki commanded.

"No," Kyo said pushing the tray back at Yuki.

Yuki started getting a bit made that Kyo wasn't listening to him. So he took a spoon full of food and forced it in Kyo's mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo asked as he swallowed.

Yuki shoved some more in his mouth. "If you won't feed yourself I will."

Kyo, a bit stund stopped trying to stop Yuki and let him feed him. It was a bit different for him though. He had never actually had someone feed him like his. He didn't even feel helpless, like he usually would. When Yuki showed there was no more food left he placed the tray on the right side of him. Kyo put his arm across Yuki's back, reaching for his far shoulder. He pulled Yuki toward him. Yuki struggled a bit to get free, but Kyo held him right next to him. "Just stay still," Kyo said. Yuki stopped struggling and gave in. Kyo didn't say anything and kept looking out to the sky. Yuki had an erg to put his arms around Kyo and pull him even closer.

Yuki then started to think about what Kyo's reaction would be, but he was suddenly snapped out of those thoughts, by a hand traveling down his back till it reached it's destination, his waist. Yuki looked up at Kyo, but Kyo didn't look back at him. Yuki then noticed him blushing. Yuki gave a smile to himself and then snuggled deeper into Kyo's chest/side. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist pulling him as close as he could. He took in Kyo's scent as he leaned against him, smiling to himself.

Both of them sat there with each other for sometime. They did not dare move, for they were scared they might ruin this moment. This precious moment.

**Some time later**

"Yuki, Kyo! Are you guys okay?" Tohru's voice could be heard from below the roof. Kyo and Yuki jumped and parted. They both were now cold because the warmth of the other was now gone. Tohru's head peaked over the side of the roof at the two boys. "Yuki? You okay?"

Yuki turned to look at her. "Fine Miss Honda, why?"

"Well, Yuki you've been up here a little over an hour and even though it was quiet I thought maybe a fight rook place."

"Oh, nothing like that Miss Honda. I was just trying to get Kyo to eat."

"Oh, okay then." She gave smile. "Yuki you wanna come along, I'm going shopping."

"Sure Miss Honda. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright." Tohru climbed down the ladder and then pranced downstairs.

Yuki then took hold of the ladder and started down, but not before Kyo and his gazes locked. No words were spoken, but they knew what each other meant. They then nodded and Yuki made his way down the ladder and found Tohru. Both of them left then for the store.

Kyo sat there for awhile wonder if what he did was right. He was glad that Yuki showed him affection back, at least while he was awake, but something kept picking at him, telling him it should stop here. But what?

* * *

So, how's that? Now, I was a bit disappointed that I didn't have that many reviews, so I'm going back to my old rule. You don't get the next chapter until I get 5 review or more. And just so you know, I'm already writing chapter 5. So get those reviews in. 


	5. Now Yuki?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Reviews

**A.S.N.S.H-** I think it might have worked cause this is longer chapter but it took forever to get myself to really type it.

**Duet-** This is what you wanted.

**appleton-** Thank you, here you go.

**Mimorinu-** Hope it gets better in this chapter. I also love them together.

**Kaoru009-** I have updated finally.

**Dominique-** yeah, well here's the next chapter for you.

**Kayla-** thank you.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo sat there for awhile wonder if what he did was right. He was glad that Yuki showed him affection back, at least while he was awake, but something kept picking at him, telling him it should stop here. But what?

**Now**

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Tohru asked as they made their way back home.

"What do you mean Miss Honda? There's nothing wrong at all," Yuki answered.

"Well, it's just that all of a sudden you and Kyo almost seem as if you're getting along, a lot better," Tohru said. "Oh, don't let it seem that I'm not happy about this, because I am, but it almost seems as if you don't want to show it. Why?"

Yuki looked straight at as the ground as hi walked with Tohru. She was right. "Well, Miss Honda…it's just that this is hard to explain, even to myself. Kyo and I are getting along better I suppose, but it's just that I'm not sure how Kyo is feeling." _'That's a lie. I do know how Kyo feels; he showed me, but what if Tohru ever found out?'_

"You should ask him then," Tohru said. "Ask him tonight if you really want to be with each other that way."

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks as Tohru took the lead. He looked at her wondering if she knew. She turned to look back at him and with a smile and a wind she turned back to go home. _'I guess she does know, but I think it's safe with her.'_ Yuki smiled and started to follow her.

When they got home it wasn't quiet. "KYOOOOO! COME ON! LET'S GO OUT! IF WE'RE TO BE MARRIED WE HAVE TO!" "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! NO, MEANS NO!" "Kyo!" All was quiet, then Kyo came crashing through the front door and landed right on Yuki. They both fell to the ground, Kyo on top. (a/n: once again) Kyo got on his hands and knees and then looked down. His legs were on both sides of Yuki and his hands on the sides of his head. Kyo's blush was back, but he tried to force it away. He got off Yuki and sat next to him. "Yuki, you okay?" Yuki didn't move. "Tohru, call Hatori." Tohru started to get frantic. "Tohru, Now!" She could hear the seriousness in his voice and ran inside past Kagura, who was coming out of the house to find Kyo.

When Kagura looked out of the broken door she saw Kyo, sitting on the ground, with Yuki's head in his lap. Kagura thought this was a trick and was going to pull Kyo away, but then she saw Kyo's face. There was no scowl, only a gentle smile, that Kagura hand never seen before. His eyes were fixed on Yuki and he was stroking Yuki's hair so that it didn't cover his face. Kagura didn't know what to think. The one she proclaimed her love fore, had loved another. She turned back into the house and leaned up against a wall. _'Kyo, likes Yuki? He's his sworn enemy and a guy, which means Kyo is…gay?'_ She knew then on that she couldn't stay here. She went to Tohru and told her she was leaving. She didn't even wait for Tohru's reply before she bolted out the side door and to the Sohma estate.

-Meanwhile-

Shigure was hiding in his office. "Can't have my editor find me."

-Meanwhile-

Kyo looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. "You stupid rat. First me, now you. Am I going to get hurt again?" Kyo said with such calmness in his voice no one had ever heard before. Kyo knew Yuki wasn't going to answer, so he placed his head down on the ground and then put one arm under his neck and the other under his knees. Then he picked him up and carried him inside. As he came into the hallway Tohru ran up to him.

"Kyo?"

"Ah, um, it's not…I mean I just…," Kyo stopped himself and sighed. "I'm putting him in his room. He doesn't need to be outside." He turned and started up the stairs.

"Oh, thank you but I just wanted to tell you that Kagura left, so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks." Kyo returned to his first mission. After Tohru saw they entered Yuki's room, she smiled to herself and went to the kitchen.

**Yuki's Room**

Kyo walked across the room to Yuki's bed. As he placed Yuki gently on the bed and covered him up, memories of the morning flowed back to him. He covered him with the blankets, and then sat on the bed next to Yuki. Kyo took his hand and placed it on Yuki's cheek. His skin was so smooth and pale. Kyo brush a few strands of hair out of Yuki's eyes. He looked just as hi had this morning when Kyo woke up, so calm and peaceful. There were footsteps heard coming up the stirs and Kyo drew his hand back and stood. Hatori then walked in with a blabbing Tohru and a curious Shigure.

"What happened?" Hatori asked walking over to Yuki and kneeling down and checking his pulse.

"Kagura threw me at the door and I hit Yuki, knocking him unconscious," Kyo answered.

"Alright, I think he'll be fine, but I'll have to stay over to watch him. Incase his condition worsens," Hatori said.

"Tohru," Shigure said.

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Why don't you go prepare the guest room for Hari huh?"

"Of course, right away." Tohru then ran off down the hall.

"Isn't my wife perfect?" Shigure said starry eyed.

"Shigure, shut up," Hatori said eyeing him.

Shigure looked at Kyo, expecting a hit, bad mouthing, or something from the fiery teen, but he just kept his sight on Yuki. Shigure snickered when he saw Kyo's soft-worried expression when he was looking down on the other teen, then he left to help Tohru. Hatori checked Yuki one more time then left.

"Kyo, come one. Let's let Yuki rest," Hatori called from the door.

"Yeah, yeah in a minute," Kyo answered back to him. Hatori, a bit stunned Kyo didn't want to leave as soon as possible, nodded and closed the door. Kyo knelt down by Yuki and placed a hand on his cheek again. "Come on, Yuki. You got to get better." _'I got to know which feeling to follow.'_ He leaned over and kissed Yuki's forehead. He then got up and went to the door, and took one last look back before going downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"And that's when I said, 'Of course you can sleep with Yuki, Kyo. Don't let me stop you.' HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHahahaha…"

"Shigure, that was a pointless joke or story, whatever it was," Hatori said with a scowl.

When Kyo came downstairs all eyes were on him. Kyo felt as if he was on trial with the way they were staring him down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigure couldn't hold it in any longer.

Kyo ignored it and sat at the table. "What's up with the dog?"

"Don't ask," Hatori said. "Kyo, I might as well check your stitches while I'm here."

"Alright." Kyo went over to Hatori and lifted up the side of his shirt revealing his tan side. "Well?"

Hatori looked down at the cut. He took his fingers and traced his handy work. Kyo squinted at the sting of the touch. "Well, it is healing, surprisingly since you haven't rested at all. I'll just take them out next week."

Kyo pulled his shirt back down and sat back at the table. "Good, because it's a real pain."

Shigure, who finally stopped laughing, opened him mouth once more. "Tohru! When's dinner? I'm starving."

"Yeah right," Kyo muttered. "Like you could ever starve."

"It's almost ready Shigure," Tohru yelled from the kitchen.

"Great!" Shigure slapped a huge smile on his face. "What wonders Tohru does for us." Hatori and Kyo both hung their heads and sighed.

Soon after Tohru brought out there feast. Shigure started to drool as the smell entered his nose. "Well, dig in everybody," Tohru said with a smile. As everyone started to make their plate aloud crash could be heard overhead. "That sounded like it came from Yuki's room."

"What could've crashed though?" Shigure asked.

"What do you think it was Ky…," Tohru had looked where Kyo was sitting but he wasn't there. "Where'd Kyo go?"

"I'll be back," Hatori said getting up. Tohru and Shigure started to stand, but in protest Hatori put his hand up. "Just me." They both obeyed as Hatori went up the stairs.

"I hope Yuki's alright," Tohru said with worry.

"Don't worry about it," Shigure said. "Hatori and Kyo are with him, he'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's finish eating before the food gets cold."

**Yuki's Room**

Kyo dashed up the stairs as fast as he could. When he heard the crash he knew it was Yuki, he didn't even second guess it. As he entered the room he saw Yuki, on the ground, trying to move toward the door. "Yuki!" Kyo hurried to his side and rolled him on his back. "Yuki, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to make sure you were aright," Yuki answered him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I remember you coming straight at me and then nothing. I thought Ii might've hurt you."

"Yuki." Kyo sat him up and cradled him in his arms. "You won't ever hurt me. You were the one that got knocked out. I was worried about you. I thought I was the one who hurt you when I landed."

Yuki took his arm and wrapped it around Kyo. "You won't ever hurt me either," Yuki whispered in his ear. Yuki and Kyo smiled and then embraced each other. After the hug Kyo helped Yuki back into bed and covered him up. "Kyo?"

"Yeah, Yuki?"

"Tonight, will you um…I was wondering if you would…um…"

Kyo placed a finger over Yuki's mouth and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I will." Then Kyo left to finish eating.

'_He didn't even second guess his answer.'_ Yuki smiled to himself and then turned on his side to face the window.

**Outside Yuki's Room**

As Kyo closed the door to Yuki's room he turned to see Hatori standing there. "Hatori, what are you…"

"You'll take care of him then?" Hatori asked Kyo.

"What?" Kyo was really confused.

"I don't think I can make Yuki better. But I have a strong feeling you can Kyo."

"Me, take care of Yuki? Are you joking? That rat and I hate each other."

"Kyo, I saw you. You don't hate each other, you care about each other."

Kyo took his stare to the ground and blushed. "Look, Hatori. Just don't tell anyone alright?"

"I won't. I think I'll go home now. I've overstayed my welcome." Hatori then turned and went back downstairs. Tohru could he heard telling him he didn't have to go but he said he had to and Yuki would be fine. A door could be heard shortly after opening and then closing.

Kyo looked back at Yuki's door. _'He knows.'_ Then he went downstairs.

As Kyo entered the dining room he noticed the table was clear except for 2 plates. They were both sitting in a tray. "Tohru." He gave a smile then picked up the tray and went back upstairs.

Tohru peaked around the corner of the kitchen and watched Kyo disappear up the stairs. "That was fun," Tohru said with a smile. Then she returned to cleaning the dishes.

**Upstairs**

Kyo knocked on Yuki's bedroom door. A light "come in" could be heard from the other side. Kyo entered the room closing the door with his foot. "That was fast," Yuki said sitting up.

"Actually Tohru made our meals to go. I guess she thinks we should spend time together." Kyo sat the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Yuki. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine really." Yuki took his food off the tray and placed it in his lap. "You better ear before it gets cold."

"I'm not very hungry," Kyo answered.

"You should eat," Yuki said taking a bite of his food. "It's really good."

"I'm not hungry I said."

"Alright, have it your way." Yuki continued to eat. "Kyo turned his neck to look ou the window.

"Why?"

Yuki looked up at Kyo. "Why, what?"

"Why do you like me? Why me?" Kyo looked at Yuki.

"I don't know. I guess because you're strong and very cute."

"Those are just physical qualities. Aren't there any other things that make you attracted to me?" Yuki was silent. "You know why I like you?" Yuki looked up at him. "I like you because you help me. Sure you're the rat and I'm the cat and we're suppose to hate each other, but we both prove that wrong. Together we proved that anyone can overcome any obstacles."

"You're right Kyo. I helped you, you helped me, we both won."

"You're right," Kyo smirked. He leaned over Yuki and kissed him on the lips. As Kyo's lips retreated Yuki placed his hand on Kyo's cheek. His other hand placed his plate back on the tray. He brought Kyo back to his mouth an engulfed in a very passionate kiss. With Yuki still bringing Kyo closer to him, Kyo fell on top of Yuki, but didn't get up. Yuki could fell that an innocent kiss could not please him, so Yuki's tongue asked for entrance into Kyo's mouth, Kyo accepted. Kyo and Yuki's tongues then got into a full on battle of dominance. Yuki's tongue wasn't the only part of him playing a role, his hands were too. They traveled down Kyo's back till they reached the hem of his shirt. Yuki then started to pull it forward off of Kyo. Kyo started to help Yuki with his task and then tossed it to the floor. As Yuki ran his hands up and down Kyo's strongly built torso Kyo was working on Yuki's shirt. The buttons started to get trickier as he went lower, but eventually he got he got them undone and Yuki's shirt was tossed to the ground.

Kyo's arms wrapped under Yuki's body pressing him hard against him. When Kyo's hands started to wonder further down Yuki, even though he didn't show it really, Kyo felt him flinch. So, respecting Yuki, he didn't go below the belt.

Yuki's hands were all over Kyo, above the belt at least. But when they brushed over something unusual Yuki had to find out what it was. So he broke there-oh-so passionate kiss. They bother were very relieved to break it, they had to get some air. Kyo pushed himself off Yuki and braced himself on his hands. When he did Yuki looked down Kyo's torso. His eyes stopped at what his hands had touched Kyo's stitches. Yuki's hand rose to Kyo's stitches and brushed his fingers over it. Kyo had followed Yuki's hand with his eyes, and when they reached the stitches Kyo sat up, sitting on his knees, which were on both sides of Yuki.

"Does it still hurt?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

"No, not anymore," Kyo answered.

"I'm a bit tired from awhile ago, so maybe we should go to sleep."

"Your right." Kyo climbed off Yuki and then fell, head first, into the pillow next to him, then turned to sleep on his back.

Yuki smiled and curled up next to Kyo wrapping an arm around him. Kyo then wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you Kyo."

"No problem. Now get some sleep, we promised Hatori you would rest."

"Alright." Then within a few minutes they were both sleeping.

* * *

I was really disappointed in my chapter. I don't like it. But I didn't have time to fix it. Hope you guys will like it. Remember 5 reviews or more. 


	6. Shigure's Leaving?

Thank you to all my reviewers.

**Reviews:**

A.S.N.S.H: Yes, I know. They go so perfectly together.

Kaoru009: I'm glad you really like considering you don't like the boyXboy stories.

Kouseki Yume.: I do like it when Yuki cross-dresses too but I didn't really feel like I wanted do that for this one.

appleton: Yes, Kyo is taking 'very' good care of him

Beserker Sniper: I actually got 5 reviews before I got this one ¼ of the way done. I hope they didn't get you.

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: Thank you very much

kayla : I didn't really like the scene where they were together. I though I could do better. Yes, I do have another fanfic, Another Half Demon, it's an Inuyasha one but it's not good at all, and I'm quoting a New York judge on this one. (not really, I live no where near NY)

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki smiled and curled up next to Kyo wrapping an arm around him. Kyo then wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you Kyo."

"No problem. Now get some sleep, we promised Hatori you would rest."

"Alright." Then within a few minutes they were both sleeping.

**Now**

The sun came in through Yuki's window shining on the two boys. Kyo was the first to stir. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was dark silver hair. A little smile crept across his face as he stayed there, not moving an inch. The warmth of another felt so much better than anything he felt.

As Yuki awoke from the night of slumber he saw the tan, built chest of the one he loved. His grip tightened on Kyo's waist and a smiled played on his lips.

When Kyo felt Yuki waking up, his own grip around Yuki tightened. Yuki's face then appeared looking up at him. Deep asemyth eyes staring into his crimson ones. Yuki then leaned up toward Kyo's face. A kiss was the mark.

As Yuki moved to site on the side of the bed a cold chill went up the spines of both boys. Kyo then sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. Situating himself so that one leg was on both sides of Yuki. Yuki leaned into Kyo's embrace and placed his hand on Kyo's arm.

"We should probably get up," Yuki said softly.

"Why? We don't have to get up until tomorrow," Kyo said tightening his grip on Yuki's waist.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, school. Did you forget?" Kyo rested his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"School, great," Yuki said sarcastically.

There was a knock at the door. "Yuki have you seen Kyo?" It was a sweet soothing voice both boys knew it was Tohru.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "I have seen Kyo."

Kyo pulled Yuki closer as to say "you can't have him".

"Is he okay?" Tohru asked through the door.

Yuki glanced at Kyo. "He's fine," Yuki said.

"Alright I was just wondering cause he's not in his room." She started to walk away but then remember something and turned back to the door. "Yuki, breakfast will be ready soon and if you see Kyo tell him alright?" She then returned to her walk back to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should get up. They might start wondering."

"Alright." Kyo yawned in agreement though he didn't really want to move. He released Yuki and moving his leg around him, stood up. Kyo picked up his shirt from the floor and put in on. After walking over to Yuki and giving him a little chaste kiss he left to go back to his room. Yuki then placed his own arm around his waist to have the warmth come back but it wasn't the same. After sitting on his bed for a while Yuki finally decided to get dressed and go eat.

Getting up he walked to his closet and choose one of his normal outfits, then walked downstairs. As he descended he heard footsteps above him. He turned hi head and found Kyo starting his way down the stairs. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was zoning out. His hand reached to scratch his orange head, and then his eyes opened up. He saw Yuki staring up at him. "What?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Yuki snapped out of his thought and said, "Nothing." Then continued his decline, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Should we tell them?" Kyo asked, his hand still resting on Yuki's shoulder.

"Not yet I don't think," Yuki said. "Maybe they should find out on their own."

Kyo let go of Yuki's shoulder and replied, "Alright does this mean we have to act like we hate each other?"

"Probably, but remember we don't mean the things we say." Yuki walked down the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen. Kyo knew Yuki was right so he decided he would go along with it. He then followed Yuki's trail to the kitchen. Tohru and Yuki were bring food to the table so Kyo decided to sit down and wait.

"You could help," Yuki said walking back to the kitchen.

"Well, I don't feel like it," Kyo answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stupid cat," Yuki said over his shoulder before entering the kitchen.

Kyo let out a sigh and he placed his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. _'Are we really gonna pull this off?'_ Kyo was in doubt. It hurt him to talk to Yuki that way, especially now. _'I wonder how Yuki's gonna hold up with this plan?'_

**Kitchen**

"Yuki, did you talk to Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I did, why?" Yuki answered with another question.

"You guys are in a fight again; I thought you would settle everything."

"Well, we tried, um…but we decided we couldn't really." Yuki started to panic.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Tohru looked up at Yuki with her deep brown eyes.

"Um, no, of course not." _'Yes I am.'_

"Well, I hope you aren't telling me the truth." Yuki looked down at Tohru. "I was really hoping you guys would be together." Yuki was taken aback by Tohru's statement. "Are you sure you won't try again?"

"Tohru, what do you mean by us being together?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that way, but at least if you can become friends."

"Alright, Kyo and I will try to become friends."

"That would be wonderful." Tohru and Yuki brought out the rest of the food.

As the two ventured into the room, Shigure walked out into the eating room. "I'm sorry everybody, but you will not be graced by my presence for awhile."

Kyo and Yuki shrugged it off, but Tohru seemed interested. "Where are you going Shigure?"

"Well, my editor has been on my ass fro quite sometime and I'm not getting any work done here so Hari, Aya and I are going to the lake house."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Please have fun and be careful."

"Like you're really gonna get work done there." Kyo said putting a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"I will too, you'll see." Shigure stated. A car horn could be heard from the front of the house and then the door banged open.

"Well hello my little brother and friends," cried a much known, loud, annoying voice from the doorway.

"Oh, Aya, I'm hurt. You didn't say hello to me," Shigure cried, faking tears.

"Shigure, you get a special hello," Aya said in a sexy tone.

"Oh, Aya I knew you wouldn't forget."

"Will you two get a room or get out?" Kyo yelled.

"Fine, I just wanted to say hello to everyone. You don't have to bite my head off you know." Ayame turned to Shigure. "Come on Shigure, I can feel we're not wanted here, and Hari is waiting for us."

"Good by everyone. Take care of the house while I'm gone." Shigure and Ayame then left the house.

"Did he say how long he was going to be gone?" Tohru asked.

"Who cares, the dog is gone."

"Well, it's Sunday does anyone was to do anything, before another week of school comes around?" Tohru looked at the two boys.

Yuki looked up a Tohru and said, "To tell the truth, I can't think of anything to do."

"Oh, well it is only breakfast time I'm sure we'll think of something." Tohru then started to eat her meal she had prepared.

Breakfast, today, saw a lot quieter than other days. Tohru kept glancing up at the two boys sitting across from her. _'Not one bad mouth to each other. Something is going on with these two and I'm gong to find out what.'_ Tohru finished her meal first and stood up to walk to the kitchen. _'Maybe some alone time is all they need.'_

As Tohru left Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other. "I think she's trying to set us up again," Yuki said so quiet that Kyo barley heard him.

"Well, since the dog is gone all we have to worry about is Tohru."

"Which shouldn't be that hard, considering she's trying to make us friends anyway?"

"She also left us alone." Kyo smirked at Yuki, but Yuki didn't seem fazed.

"She could come back any inute though." yuki kept eating his food trying to ignore Kyo.

"Fine, but until she comes back." Kyo took one of his hands and placed it on Yuki's knee. Yuki tried to ignore him but when Kyo's hand started to work his way up to through his inner thigh, he had to push him away. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, because I guess I kinda did, but if Tohru saw us."

"Then, she'll know we are friends."

"I think she might faint if she found out that way."

"True, but I don't wanna keep this secret forever.

"You won't have to, at least not from Tohru, cause I think we might be able to trust her later on."

"Alright," Kyo took another bit of his meal. "So you wanna go some place?"

"Why?"

"Tohru seems like she wants to do something before school start tomorrow we might s well, there isn't anything round here we can do."

"Well, there is one place we could all have fun at."

"And that place would be?" Kyo asked.

"Well, we could go to the mall."

"The mall?" Kyo as a bit surprised, but it was Yuki.

"Yeah, the new one they built awhile back. I don't think Tohru's ever been there, and I know you and I haven't so why now?"

"Well, the new one is huge and it has a lot of different things there, not just shops. Yeah, why not? Hey Tohru!"

Tohru came through the door with a dish rag in hand and a smile on her face. "Yes Kyo?"

"We chose a place to go," Yuki answered.

"The new mall that opened up last November," Kyo joined in with the information.

"Great, I'll just finish washing these dishes and we can go. Um, is it okay if I invite Uo and Hana?"

"Go ahead."

"Great." She then ran to the phone to call her friends of the big day.

"This might be interesting," Yuki said turning to Kyo.

"Yeah, maybe," Kyo answered pulling him into a quick embrace before bring his dishes to the kitchen.

"I hope today will be a fun one," Yuki said following Kyo.

* * *

Well, how was that? Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Hana going to the mall, what could happen? waits I don't even know. Well, I'm basing the mall in my fanfic with the mall in the city, The STL Mills. It's HUGE! It has almost every shop you can think of plus a skate park and a go-kart track. It's awesome. Anyway stay tuned to find out what will happen when you get 5 teens going to the mall with out any adult supervision. FUNFUNFUN! 


	7. Crazy Girl, YIKES!

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Reviews

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice- **Thank you. takes a bow

**kayla-** Yeah Tohru is, just wait till you read this chapter. You go check it out but I'm telling you this one is much better.

**Kouseki Yume.-** Happy…um…belated birthday to you! Here is the next chapter.

**XRachX-** Thank you. I just love hearing compliments like that. Okay, since people did like my Ch. 5 I take back my old statement. I guess I thought the seen with Kyo and Yuki didn't go over so well. Apparently I was wrong.

**Crecy-** Here is the update!

**kiraracutie4-** Thank you to you and your cousin for liking my story.

**Kattochi-** Please don't cry. I don't like weepers. Here is the next chapter. Do you need tissues yet?

* * *

**Previously**

"This might be interesting," Yuki said turning to Kyo.

"Yeah, maybe," Kyo answered pulling him into a quick embrace before bring his dishes to the kitchen.

"I hope today will be a fun one," Yuki said following Kyo.

**Now**

"So where are they?" Kyo asked sitting down on a bench near the entrance they had just came through.

"Well…." Tohru looked at her watch, "they should be here anytime."

"Hey Tohru!" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see a smiling blonde waving and a black wearing psych following her.

"See, they did come." Tohru's face showed a huge smile as she waved back.

"I never said they weren't going to," Kyo said. Tohru wasn't even paying attention though.

'_This day is going to be so much fun! All of us are here together; I can't wait to get started.'_

"Hey prince, orangey," Uo greeted as she neared the three.

"Hello," Hana added from behind her.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled.

"Aw, all in good fun, orange top." Uo laughed soon joined by giggles of Tohru. Kyo didn't say a word, but was fuming nonetheless. "So, what should we do first?"

"Hey, there's a site map over there," Tohru pointed out. "Why don't we go and everyone can pick a few things to do." All of them nodded in agreement and walked to the site map. For awhile their eyes wondere3d the map of what shops and places in the mall came to their liking.

Kyo started to get a bit agitated. _'Damn, I don't see anything I wanna do. Why did I come here again?'_ He glanced at everyone for a quick second. _'Oh, yeah for Yuki and Tohru, but I guess I'm out.'_ Kyo walked away from the map and went back down to the bench he was seated in after they came in. Kyo placed his elbows on the back of the bench and closed his eyes as his head faced up. Random thoughts buzzed around in his head as he tried to clear them up. One thought particularly stuck in his head. _'I wonder how long...'_ but he was stopped in mid thought as he felt someone's head come in very close contact with his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened to see who was there, even though he had a good idea who it was. A head of silvery hair was leaning against him. "Yuki, I thought we were going to tell Tohru later."

Yuki placed is arm around the front of Kyo's waist. "They're going to go check out some stores; they knew we wouldn't be into, so they left us for a few hours."

"But what if someone from school sees us?"

"If they do, they will have no proof come school tomorrow morning. We'll just deny everything and I'm sure Miss Honda will back us up."

"I guess you're right." Kyo placed his hand on Yuki's head, slightly pulling him closer to himself. "So the girls are busy for awhile, what should we do?"

"Why don't we just walk around a bit? We have to meet up with the others in 2 hours."

"Alright let's go." Kyo stood suddenly as Yuki lost his balance and fell against the bench. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." Yuki stood up and faced Kyo. "So, which way should we go?"

"Well, this mall is basically a huge circle and them it's also cut down the middle. SO if we go that way," Kyo pointed to the right, "we'll come back coming from that way." His finger shifted to the left.

"Sounds good to me, but the food court is in the back down the middle."

"Yeah, well who knows, we might see something we like along the way and waste time."

"Sounds good," Yuki repeated. As they started walking a gay couple pasted them holding hands and laughing. Yuki sighed to himself at the site. _'I wish Kyo and I could show our feelings,'_ Yuki thought.

'_Damn them, being able to show how happy they are together.'_ He glanced at Yuki, he saw his faced go down but them a smile replaced it. _'Guess he feels the same way. I hate to see him in a down state.'_ Kyo thought of ways to make him happy, but one idea stuck out. A smirk crossed his lips as his hand reached for Yuki's Once it had it his fingers laced with Yuki's

"Kyo?" Yuki was a bit confused but didn't let Kyo's hand leave his own.

"Come on, are you scared you gonna get caught?" That same smirk still playing on his lips.

"Frankly I wouldn't care if they found out or not." A really smile crossed Yuki's face. Kyo's smirk them changed to a smile. Then, for no reason, both teens started laughing. Neither of them knew hwy but it lightened the mood. Once their laugh was gone they continued their walk thorough the mall, fingers laced.

As they walked happily together they were unaware that pair of cold, icy eyes were watching their every move. "You seem so happy Yuki, but will you stay that way?" The mysterious person then moved away form the second story balcony. "For not telling me, I'll make you pay." The person then declined by the escalators and went out the door walking away from the all.

"Hey, can we go in there?" Yuki asked.

Kyo looked up and into the store. "Sure." Yuki then led Kyo it. Their hands parted as they went to look around the store. It was a movie/CD/game store so they could both be kept busy. (a/n: a knock off of Best Buy)

As Yuki looked through his genre of music her heard some voices behind him. "Oh, he's cute." "I want him." "But we can't" "Wanna bet?" At that last not Yuki got a bit scared. He put down the CD he was interested in and walked to another rack. "Can I help you?" it was the voice of one of the girls he had overheard.

"No, I'm just looking," Yuki said as he stared up at the girl. She was very pretty. Her deep blue eyes accented her soft blonde-brownish hair, which was pulled back. A few bangs fell on her tan skin. She had a blue, short cut shirt on and a white skirt. She had a name tag on to show that she was a member of the store.

"I'm looking too," the girl, named Evun, said coyly.

"Why?" Yuki back away, but couldn't get far, for he backed right into another CD rack.

"Aw, come on, I get off in 5 minutes and my friends and I are ready to have some fun."

"No thank you." Yuki tried to put up his back bone, but his weakness was showing through. This girl just really freaked him out.

"I don't think you have a choice." Evun reached her hand out to grab Yuki but it was slapped away. "How dare you!"

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't wanna go with you. Besides he's with me." Crimson eyes stated down Evun's blue ones then he slipped his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"Kyo?"

"Now, back off!"

"I don't think so. Prove you're with him." Evun stood there with pride. _'They're not really together, he's just his friend.'_

"Fine." Kyo tuned Yuki's head to face his own, then the gap closed. Their lips touching passionately, not forced. Once parted they took their breaths and looked back up at Evun, "Satisfied?'

Evun just left without a word. Kyo looked satisfied but Yuki's arms wrapping around him made him look down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"We better go; I can feel the strange looks we're getting." Yuki nodded in agreement and then with fingers laced they turned, only to find a wide-eyed Tohru with Uo and Hana looking on in disbelief.

"Kyo? Yuki?"

Kyo and Yuki both blushed. "Tohru I think we need to talk."

Tohru nodded. They decided them that it was time to go to the food court and talk.

* * *

Well, how was that? Who was the mysterious person? How will Tohru respond? What will happen next? I know these things are buzzing around in your head right now, if you like the story.

Remember I need 5 or more reviews before writing and printing my next chapter.


	8. Why must people question things?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Reviews

**XRachX**- Thank you thank you. I'm glad you thought it was good. Hopefully this chapter is good to your approval too.

**Serina Rose**- OKAY OKAY! Please just don't kill me, cause if you do I can't update. heheh. Here is the next chapter. hands it over

**Kouseki Yume.-** bows Thank you too. Of course I don't mind, in fact I would be honored.

**appleton**- Yes, he had to, what would've happened if he didn't? I thought it was cute also.

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium**- It's alright I like random people, I myself am one.

* * *

**Previous**

"Kyo? Yuki?"

Kyo and Yuki both blushed. "Tohru I think we need to talk."

Tohru nodded. They decided them that it was time to go to the food court and talk.

**Now**

The trio sat there at the table in silence. Tohru was stealing glances at both boys. Uo and Hana went to get food so the three could talk alone. _'So, Yuki was lying to me. Does that me he doesn't trust me? Oh, no. Am I not a good friend? Did I...'_

"Miss Honda," Yuki spoke softly breaking her misunderstood thoughts,

"Um…yes Yuki?"

"Please understand that this came up all of a sudden, even for us." Yuki tried to explain the best he could to Tohru, but something kept telling him it wasn't getting through the way he wanted it to.

"Yeah, it's the truth. One day we're saying eh hate each other, the next," Kyo looked at the Yuki, "the next we like each other, a lot."

"When did this happen?"

Kyo and Yuki thought back to when they both thought it first happened.

Kyo spoke up first. "I think it was when Yuki showed his affection when I first got hurt. Maybe it was there before, but that is what sticks out."

Tohru nodded. "Understandable, but why did you hide it from me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you Miss Honda, but we were, I guess, scared of your reaction to the news. We didn't know if your reaction would be good or bad."

"Yuki, Kyo," Tohru spoke, "I could never have a bad reaction to that. You guys are happy right?" Yuki and Kyo looked and each other and nodded. "Then it's a good thing. I'm just happy you guys aren't fighting."

"Yeah, now you got to worry bout lover quarrels in the house," a voice spoke from the side of the table.

"Haha, very funny," Kyo said putting an arm around his partner.

"Here is the food," Hana said setting down her tray that held food from half of the friends. Uo set down her tray with everyone else's food.

"Well, let's dig in," Tohru said taking her food off one tray.

"Isn't it a bit early to be eating lunch?" Kyo asked.

"Just a bit," Yuki answered. "But better now so we only have to snack later."

"Alright then." Kyo grabbed his food off a tray and started eating.

"So what are doing after this?" Uo asked between bites.

"Don't really know," Kyo answered.

Tohru took a drink of her soda, "I don't know either."

"Fine then, how bout we wonder aimlessly around the mall for sometime till it closes." The friends looked at each other then smiled. "Well, I guess that's what we'll do." The five teens then finished their food and went to walk around the mall. Yuki and Kyo's arms were locked together as the three girls walked on both sides of them.

As they walked Yuki and Kyo kept getting looks. Some looks were glares, death looks, disturbed looks, awed looks, and most looked away or didn't pay attention. A big group of boys and girls walked up to them. The five friends thought they were punks and Goths; it was a bit of a mix. "So," a boy asked from the front. He was dressed in baggy cargo pants and a black novelty shirt, but his crossed arms blocked out what it read. "Are you guys faggots?" Snickering and evil glares from the groups backed him up.

"Hey you little punk!" Arisa yelled at him. "Watch what you call my friends!"

"Arisa," Hana said softly.

"No, that little cretin is going to get a pounding so bad…!" but she was stopped when Kyo put up his free arm in front of her before she could take another step. "Kyo?"

"So what, let him call us what he wants. If you pick a fight, which is what he wants, it won't do anything," Kyo said calmly. _'What am I saying? I want to strangle that punk!'_

Yuki looked up at Kyo. _'Kyo? Calm? That's not right.'_ Yuki could see the anger Kyo was holding back in his eyes. Yuki tightened his grip on Kyo's arm.

"Wait, hold on a second," piped someone form the middle of the crowd. She pushed her way to the front and stood next to the first boy. "Are you sure that guy is a guy?" She pointed straight at Yuki. Not just snickering but laughter rose from the group.

"That's right, he does look like one," the boy said in between laughs.

"Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, Mister Calm lost his cool," one person sneered.

Kyo was fuming; he raised his hand to punch the kid. _'No one makes fun of Yuki! NO ONE!'_ Kyo yelled in his head. He then started releasing his fist, but he stopped when Yuki clung to his chest.

"Don't hit him Kyo," Yuki said. "Like you told Miss Uotani 'it's what he wants'." Kyo stopped. "Don't give him that." Kyo put his arm down by his side. When Yuki felt him relax he let go and stood by his side.

"Aw, he had to get his boyfriend to help," said the girl crudely.

Kyo put his arm across Yuki's shoulders. "It's more than you'll ever have." Then, before the kid could say another word Kyo walked off leading his friends away.

The boy was left here speechless. "He can't get away with that." The boy turned and ran straight at the lead guy. _'I'll go after his fag; he seems not the kind to fight.'_ When the boy reached Yuki he flung his fist at his back. Yuki, being really good, felt his presence. Pushing Kyo away from him he grabbed the boy's wrist and thrusted him to the ground. Holding his arm against his back Yuki stated to him, "Now, I think you'll leave us alone."

"What's going on here?" asked a security guard running up to them.

"Oh, officer please. It was all means of self-defense," Tohru pleaded. (a/n: srry, I kinda forgot about her)

"I didn't ask you miss," the guard replied walking past her toward Yuki. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Yuki started letting go of the boy and standing up, "I didn't want to hurt him, which I didn't, but he was going after me. I'm not that easy."

"LIAR!" the kid yelled. "You attacked me!"

"Stop lying you little punk!" Kyo yelled.

"This kid is really getting on my nerves," Uo said clenching her fists.

"Arisa, calm down please," Hana said grabbing her shoulder.

"Look, I saw what happened, the whole thing," the guard said. "You attack first," he pointed at the kid, "you retaliated." He pointed at Yuki. "I'm sorry, but for both your actions I have to suspend you from the mall for one week. Please follow me." Everyone frowned and followed the officer to the back room. Before the boy entered he looked back to his friends but they were no where to be found. He sighed and closed the door behind him. "I need to ask you to stand by the wall please." Yuki and the boy followed his orders. The officer flashed the camera twice at them. "Thank you. Now please leave the mall or will I have to escort you?"

"No sir," Hana said. "We'll do it ourselves." She opened the door and all the teens filed out. The walk to the doors of the mall was a quiet one, but when they got outside.

"Thanks a lot you god damn kid!" Kyo yelled.

"Well if you gays didn't get ion my way!" he yelled back.

"You walked in front of us!"

"Stupid faggot!"

"God Damn Punk!"

"Gaywad!"

"Asshole!"

"Fucker!"

"Bastard!"

"Guys! Please!" Uo yelled separating them. "Virgin ears are nearby." (a/n: what my friend and I say when one of our friend, who does cuss is nearby)

"Oh, it's okay Uo." Tohru said. "I don't mind."

"I do." Up looked at the kid. "Why don't you just go?"

"Fine, my friends are probably looking for me anyway."

"I bet not," Kyo said.

"Why not?"

"The way they ran when the guard showed up was a valiant point."

The boy took his sight to the ground then walked off.

"You think we were a bit to hard on him?" Tohru asked.

"Nope," Kyo answered.

For awhile it was silent. Then Yuki broke it. "So, we just got kicked out of the mall, so what do we do?"

"Well, we just ate so it's not like we can do that," Up said.

"Umm….we could go to the park." Tohru put a smile on her face.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Hana said. The friends they took off toward the park.

* * *

Wasn't that interesting? I actually used a few scenes from when me and my ex-girlfriend went to the mall being together. Why do people have to make a big deal about bi and homosexual people? Yeah I'm bi. I just don't get it. Well remember, 5 reviews before anything. 


	9. PDA

Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Reviews:**

(Ch. 7)

**Laurena**: Homo-hugger, never heard that one. Good one though.

(Ch. 8)

**amanda**: Thank you, I'm glad you love it. I am writing though since I had a writers block I was in a bit of a pickle.

**kayla:** Yes, my friend hates violence and for her I didn't let him hit him and yes go Yuki, and I thank you for reading and reviewing it.

**Laurena:** Yeah, I have seen similar things, and I'm a bit glad you told me, if I do run into writers block once more, if I could, use that scenario? Oh, and I hope your fingers feel better, since you got to type reviews and all.

**appleton:** Damn those evil mall people, I hate them, though it is a bit fun to mock people there, well thank you and here is the next one.

**blood of a bleeding rose:** I'm glad you love it. Here is the updation.

**HolyMistress:** Yes, those stupid kids. Glad you don't mind the bi thing. The more the life-like the better. I don't put pressure on myself because of you guys, I put pressure on myself because I know I have to get these chapters done to get feed back for more chapters. hehe

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice:** (Yoko dekimashita. What does this mean?) It's alright that you didn't review, I won't punish you………..much. Oh and the worst part about homophobic people is that my mom is one.

**Serina Rose:** I guess you did kill me cause it's been forever since I have updated. Srry, don't make it hurt.

**XRachX:** Thank you very much. Yes, thank you. Just because some one is bi means they must be from a different world. Alright then, now you don't have to wait.

**Kouseki Yume**.: I could've made Yuki dodge it, but then he wouldn't have shoved the kid to the ground. That I thought was funny. Working on the first page, wow I feel special. Thanks again.

**Ami Metallium:** Some people have and some people haven't, depends on who you tell and how you see life maybe…….don't really know. Of course you have a life, don't think otherwise, its not good.

I know I know, it's been FOREVER since I last updated. But as I said in some reviews, I was having writers block. Don't hurt me, please. Because here you are.

* * *

**Previously**

"Umm….we could go to the park." Tohru put a smile on her face.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Hana said. The friends they took off toward the park.

**Now**

Even though it was a Sunday, the park was very scarce of people. It was mid afternoon, no children, barely any others, the perfect day. The 5 decided to walk on the path that surrounded the lake. The teens ventured further down the path Hana, Uo, and Tohru decided to leave the boys alone for awhile.

"Are you sure Uo?" Tohru asked as they walked away from both boys.

"Of course I am. After what happened to those two in the mall they need some alone time. Come on, we'll catch up with them later."

As the girls went off somewhere else the boys just kept walking. "So, why do you think they left us?" Yuki asked.

"No idea," Kyo answered him. "But it did give us some alone time." A smirk played across Kyo's lips as the words fell from his mouth. Yuki blushed at the comment. Kyo thought it was pretty cute. A sly idea fell into Kyo's mind, which he played out. He took his arm around Yuki's waist, pulling him tightly to himself. As Yuki looked up at him Kyo bent down close to Yuki, placing a kiss on his lips. Yuki kissed him back. Kyo, having both hands on the rat's wait, backed them up off the path, making Yuki hit his back on a tree. Kyo's hand wondered under Yuki's shirt, rubbing his back. Yuki's arm went around Kyo's neck, one of his hands going through his orange locks. His hands then went to Kyo's shoulders. He gently pushed him away. Both teens were breathing hard. Yuki asked, "What are you doing?" We're out here in public. This is a huge PDA. What if…" but Kyo silenced him with a very passionate kiss. Yuki melted into it. Kyo broke it and then looked up at Yuki. "Who cares about PDA? I don't care if people find out I like you." Kyo finished his statement with another heated kiss. Kyo kissed down Yuki till he reached his neck. He started sucking on it to leave his mark. A pleasure full moan slipped post Yuki's lips, letting Kyo know he was doing a good thing. Now both of Kyo's hands were wondering under Yuki's shirt. When Kyo finished on Yuki's neck he moved back up to the mouth. This kiss as heated as the last. Kyo pulled Yuki's waist harder into his own, making a moan slip through the tongues and lips of both of them. Kyo repeated the motion, earning himself another moan. He was about to do it a third time when they heard some one cough and laugh behind them. They looked to see who it was, only to find the three girls. Tohru had a bit of shock on her face, and a blush. Uo was laughing and Hana was, well, her same emotionless look. Both teen boys blushed furiously and Yuki quickly pulled his shirt down and Kyo ran a hand through his hair. "Haha…talk about PDA…haha," Uo laughed.

"Shut up," Kyo said.

Tohru, finally recovered, said "I thought it looked sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, but it still was funny, to see them caught in the act." She turned to Yuki. "Didn't know you could moan like that Prince." Yuki blushed and turned his head. "And you orangy. Didn't know you were so good with your hands or your mouth," Uo said looking at the mark on Yuki's neck. She made a gesture to him and he quickly covered it up with his hand.

"Oh, shut up will ya?" Kyo said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I didn't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that Hana and I got to go and it was your turn to look after Tohru."

'_What does she think we are? Her babysitters?'_ Kyo thought. "Alright, well I guess we'll go home too." As they waved good bye and headed their own ways, no words were spoken. Until they go home.

"Ah, welcome back," cried a voice from the sitting room.

"What? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I do live here," Shigure answered.

"Not what I meant," Kyo clenched his fists.

"Shigure, I though you said you here leaving for a few days," Yuki said holding Kyo back.

"Oh, well Hari's car decided to break down on us, so we cancelled our plans."

"I see, well welcome back," Tohru answered.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me, my flower." –sweat drop from Tohru-

"Pervert," Kyo said hitting Shigure on the head.

"You're so cruel." Shigure started to fake cry.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo then retired upstairs to his room.

"Aw, Kyo doesn't like me," Shigure said.

"Do any of us?" Yuki asked. He then followed Kyo upstairs.

"You like me right Tohru?" Shigure asked her.

"Of course I do." –sweat drop-

"Mmmm," Shigure thought.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Kyo and Yuki have been spending a lot of time together lately and I haven't heard any fights. I wonder if they are…..," Shigure started to mumble off.

"Um…I'm sure that they are just settling their differences," Tohru said with a smile.

"RING, RING! RING, RING!" went the phone.

"I'll get it," Shigure called through the house. He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Sohma residents, Shigure speaking." Pause. "Hari, what a surprise. So, why did you call?" Pause. "Oh, I see. Now?" Pause. "Alright, I'll tell him to be ready. See you in a bit. Good bye." Shigure hung up the phone and concerned expression crossed his face.

"Is Hatori coming over?" Tohru asked from the hall.

"Oh, yes, but he won't be staying. He just has to take some one to the main house."

"Is it Yuki?"

"No, it's Kyo.

"Oh, I see." Tohru then retired to the kitchen. _'I hope he'll be okay.'_

Shigure then slummed up the stairs to Kyo's door. He knocked and then entered. He saw Kyo staring out his window and Yuki sitting on his bed, their backs were to each other. "Yuki? What are you…." but he stopped himself, he didn't care. "Kyo."

"I heard." Kyo didn't move.

"You did? When, how?"

"Yeah, just know. I was going to the bathroom. Akito wants to see me, doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kyo turned to face Shigure. "I'll be down in a minute then."

"Alright." Shigure then left the room, closing the door behind him. He then walked downstairs to wait for Hatori's arrival.

**Kyo's Room**

"I don't want you to go," Yuki said standing up and facing him. "What if Akito saw us today? He probably is going to hurt you. Don't stay here, run away from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yuki, even if I do run away, I have to come back," Kyo walked over to Yuki and lifted up his chin so that their eyes would meet. "I have to come back, for you. So even if I run away, he might hurt you instead or he'll get me when I return. And if he hurts you, so help me, I'll kill him."

"Kyo…"

"Yuki, please I'll be fine." Kyo pulled Yuki into a hug and then when they parted he kissed his lips then his forehead. "I have to come back anyway for you." Then he walked out the door to meet Shigure downstairs. Once there it only took a few more minutes for Hatori to arrive. No words were spoken between anyone, and Yuki was sitting in Kyo's room, on his bed, waiting for his return.

The ride the main house was eerie silent, and then they arrived. This was probably the only time Kyo was allowed into the Sohma grounds, through the front door. Hatori lead him to Akito's quarters. He opened the door and a sly voice from within said, "I've been waiting Kyo."

* * *

Once again I apologize for waiting to update. But I hope you liked this chapter. Remember 5 reviews. 


	10. Confrontation

Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Reviews:**

**Ami Metallium: **There is always a talk.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **Hope you like how this chapter turns out, even if it's not…..maybe you should just read it.

**Kagome Mizuno**: Here is your more yummyness.

**Icy Heart of Fire: **The continuation continues.

**XRachX:** I wanted to get the Akito thing out of the way to make room for, never mind….you'll find out. Well, here is the next chapter. And actually I do think Shigure is the excellent role-model, especially for me. hehe

* * *

**Previously**

**Now**

Hatori nodded Kyo in; he did as he was told. Kyo walked in some ways before sitting on his knees. "Do you know why I called you here?" Akito asked in a cold, low tone.

"No, I don't," Kyo answered.

Akito smirked. "Hatori, you can leave now." Hatori, without question, bowed and left the room. When Akito heard the door close he turned to face the cat. "Are you sure you don't know?"

"I am sure I do not know why," Kyo answered once again, a little more anger in his voice.

Akito lowered his head, so his hair covered his eyes, then his shoulders started to shake and then. "YOU DAMN MONSTROSITY!" Kyo fell back and backed away a bit. He had never seen Akito this made before.

"You Touched Him! You TOUCHED HIM!"

"I touched who?" Kyo yelled back.

"You touched my Yuki!" Akito went up and slapped Kyo across the face making him fall to the ground. "You touched him with your filthy hands! How dare you!" Akito kicked Kyo in the stomach, making him slide into the wall. Akito then kicked him again. Kyo clutched his stomach and started coughing. Akito then reached down and grabbed a handful of Kyo's hair and pulled him to his knees. "If you ever touch him again, I'll hurt him and kill you." With that Kyo pushed Akito away so he stumbled to the ground. Kyo sat there gasping for breath. _'I didn't know Akito could hit so hard.'_ Akito was back on his feet, fiery building in his eyes. "You dare defile me with your touch?" Kyo didn't move or answer. "Fine, have it your way."

**-Sometime later-**

"HATORI!" Akito yelled throughout the halls. "HATORI!"

"Yes, Akito?" Hatori asked upon entering the room.

"I want that filth out of this house!" Akito said pointing to a badly beaten Kyo. Hatori didn't take a second look at Kyo, before picking him up and took him to his office, where he bandaged his wounds and helped him walk to the car. No words were spoken, mostly because Kyo was half out of it and Hatori didn't know what the hell was going on, but decided not to ask.

When they go to the Sohma household it was around 11:30. Hatori helped Kyo to the house. Once in Tohru ran up to them.

"Kyo, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm…alright," Kyo managed to get out. "I'm just…really tired."

"Alright, do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine." Kyo hobbled to the stairs and then up them. He braced himself against the wall the whole way to his room. Once he entered his room, closed the door, he was surprisly greeted with a teen hugging him.

"Kyo, you're hurt," Yuki said releasing him and giving him the once over.

"It's alright. I didn't feel much of anything," he said with a smile. He placed his hand on Yuki's cheek. Akito's voice flashed through his head. He immediately withdrew his hand and moved past Yuki to site on his bed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just really tired and I could use my rest." He laid back band pulled the covers up to his shoulders and rolled on his side.

"I understand," Yuki said. Yuki went over to Kyo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyo shuttered under his touch. Yuki had a sad expression on his face as he withdrew his hand and walked to the door. "Good night Kyo." He then closed the door. Kyo listened to Yuki's footsteps get further and further away, till they reached his room.

"Stupid Akito!" Kyo punched his pillow beside his head, soon regretting when a throbbing pain shot through his body once more. "I hate you Akito." On those words Kyo fell into a restless sleep.

**-Morning-**

When Kyo woke up, the sunlight shining down on his face, he didn't move for awhile. After the night he had, he didn't want to move for the world. Sadly though he had to, for today was the first day of school for the week. He got up, and carefully he dressed himself in his school uniform. Once dressed, he walked his best to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Monstrosity, that's what he called me. Am I really that hideous?" His bruised face didn't help anything either. He turned on the faucet and put his hands under the warm running water. Then he splashed the cool water on his face. Taking a dry towel he patted his face dry, squinting as he put pressure on his bruised cheekbone. He bandaged a few small cuts on his face before moving on to comb his fair. He then exited the bathroom, bumping into the one person he didn't want to see. "Yuki," Kyo said, and then headed back to his room to get his backpack, but a hand caught his forcing him to stay where he was, in mid step.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I just did."

"That's not what I meant. Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I think we should talk."

"Now?"

"Yes." Then he led Yuki into his room. He sat him on his bed. _'How am I going to say this?'_ "Yuki, I think that maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Kyo turned away at the sound of his voice ushering those words.

"What, why?" Yuki got up and walked over to Kyo. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Kyo, don't do this."

"Leave Yuki."

Yuki didn't leave; instead he put his arms around Kyo's waist from behind and rested his head in Kyo's back. "You don't mean it. That's Akito talking."

"No, this is me, Kyo, talking. I don't give a damn about what Akito says or does."

"Kyo."

Kyo then pried Yuki's arms off his waist and grabbed his backpack by the door and then left his room. He then declined down the stairs and went straight to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"School." His tone was sharp and gruff. A door slamming made it certain Kyo left.

'_Wonder what's bugging him.'_ Sometime later Yuki came sluggishly down the stairs and then entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuki," Tohru said brightly.

"Good morning Miss Honda." He sat at the table and put his head down.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Kyo seems to have something wrong, but he won't tell me."

"Maybe it's one of those things that he has to sort out himself."

"You're probably right." But Yuki had some doubt in his mind that it was Akito's doing that made Kyo act this way.

Tohru brought out breakfast and the three of them ate it. Shigure tried to lighten the mood with his antics but Yuki was still a bit worried about Kyo. He then got up, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door without a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Shigure asked. "He was being a bit rude I thought."

"He's worried about Kyo," Tohru said. Shigure looked up at her. "He won't tell him about what happened last night."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyo probably wants to protect Yuki so he's not telling anyone especially him." Shigure took another bite of food.

"That sounds to be right, but I think Kyo should tell him something or at least talk to him. It looks like he's trying to avoid him completely."

"Well, that's no good."

"Oh, I got to hurry and get to school. I have to ask one of the teachers about something."

"Alright, I'll rinse the dishes for you."

Tohru then got up and left with a wave to Shigure. "I hope this day gets better."

**-At School-**

Yuki walked through the doors of the over standing building. Walking to his locker, he changed his shoes quickly and then started walking down the dark corridors. It was still pretty early, so not many people were there. But Yuki was only there for one reason, to find Kyo. And Yuki knew exactly were Kyo would be and that was were he was headed.

He neared the door and carefully opened it, trying not to make a noisy entrance onto the roof. He headed toward the ladder which led to the uppermost platform. He climbed the ladder and peaked his head over the top to find a sleeping Kyo. He was lying on his side, his breathing steady and calm. Yuki climbed up and sat next to him. Yuki scowled at his bruised face. He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. _'Why won't you tell me what happened? Do you not trust me that much or is the secret so big you don't want to tell me?'_

Kyo started to stir and rolled on his back. His eyes started to open to look up into Yuki's face. "Yuki?" Kyo asked in a soft tone. He rubbed his eyes and then he said, "Yuki?" He jumped up and turned his back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. You won't ell me what's wrong. I have a right to know."

"I don't care!"

"You should! Why can't you just say why you don't want to talk to me?"

"Because if I do…" he stopped himself.

"If you do, what will happen?" Yuki walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Kyo shutter but he didn't remove his hand.

"Something will happen." He paused. "And, and I don't want that to happen."

"But what is that something?"

Kyo couldn't take not telling Yuki anymore. Kyo turned around to face Yuki and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He didn't care if he hit a sore spot anymore. A life without Yuki could hurt a lot more. He hands grasped that back of Yuki's shirt, tightly, as his head rested on Yuki's shoulder. "If I tell you, you might get hurt. If I touch you, you will get hurt."

Yuki hugged Kyo and said, "But you're hugging me now and nothing is hurting me. Nothing, that is, except your sad voice."

Kyo let go of Yuki's shirt and then held onto him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a dick last night and this morning. I guess Akito was putting words in my mouth."

"He does that to a lot of people. We won't let him catch us, even if we have to meet in secret to be together."

"That sounds good." Kyo looked into Yuki's face and sealed their deal with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So, we have some time before homeroom, what should we do?"

"Well, since there's not one here, let's just sit here and enjoy this time, before the stress of today starts."

Yuki nodded in agreement. They both then sat on the roof and leaning on each other. Kyo leaned into Yuki and kissed his forehead. _'Enjoying this moment, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

* * *

I'll stop here for this chapter, but just wait till the next chapter. To me this chapter sounded a bit corny, but I didn't know which way to go. To either keep the fight going, which I was getting tired of writing or end it, so I ended it. Maybe this is a good thing on my part. I guess we'll have to see for Chapter 11.

Hurray! Chapter 10, yeah for me. I've held on this long, I wonder how much more I can take. Well, we'll find out in the next chapters now won't we?

Remember, 5 more reviews till the next chapter.


	11. Visit by who?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Reviews:**

I know that there is a reply button on the review page but I don't like that so I'm doing it my way.

**Mimorinu: **Glad you liked it, but for the little voice I don't really know if that was suppose to happen or not. You got me stumped.

**kayla: **Thanks, and I know I'm putting Kyo through a lot, trust me it's not easy having your favorite character go through all that but it is my fanfic so I had to do it. The voices told me so.

**mars explorer:** Glad you like the story! Sorry to say but when I read that happy part I started laughing, no it's not an insult. I needed a laugh, not feeling to good.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **You are still confusing me with all the Japanese. If you already translated and I didn't pay attention I'm sorry but what does this mean? - 'Sugoi. Yoku Dekimashita' Hug Kyo all you want, but his heart is for Yuki only. You'll see Yuki and Kyo are meant for each other, though you probably already know.

**XRachX: **Thanks. bows I wanted the fight to go on longer as well, but the voices and the lack of paper and school. I don't know anymore. You know finally find out what is to come, though at the end you will have to wait again. Shigure for President, I'll vote, for he is my inspiration!

* * *

**Previously**

"Well, since there's no one here, let's just sit here and enjoy this time, before the stress of today starts."

Yuki nodded in agreement. They both then sat on the roof and leaning on each other. Kyo leaned into Yuki and kissed his forehead. _'Enjoying this moment, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

**Now**

As the school bell rang students rook their seats and the teachers entered their rooms, and class begun. Throughout the day Yuki and Kyo kept glancing at each other, but made sure not to make their "togetherness" to noticeable. For they were trying to hide it.

At the end of a very long school day everyone was meeting by the lockers.

"Hello Haru," Yuki sighed as he clung to his side. Kyo wanted to pry him off of Yuki, but then he knew they would be questioning him and it might get back to Akito. '_Kyo is trying to hard not to make a scene. At least he's not exploding.'_ No, in fact Kyo turned his back so he wouldn't have to see Haru, that away he wouldn't get that mad.

"TOHRU!" yelled a certain blonde-haired boy running up to them.

"Momitchi!" Tohru replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I was just wondering if you had to work today, because if you do I was given permission to help you."

"That's nice. Of course you can come with me."

"YEAH!" Momitchi started to jump around. "I get to go to work with Tohru!"

Kyo put his hand on Momitchi's head. "Calm down, you don't need to make a scene."

"You're just jealous that I get to spend time with Tohru!" Momitchi smiled. Kyo punched Momitchi's head. "WAAH! Kyo's being mean again!"

"Will ya shut up?" Kyo asked.

"Momitchi, give Kyo some space," Yuki said. "He's been having a ruff morning."

"I guess I could," Momitchi said happily. "Come on Tohru!" Momitchi said grabbing her hand. "It's time to go to work!" he then led Tohru away to the work building.

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Arisa, and Hana, who just entered, stared in disbelief. '_He's actually excited about work?'_ Kyo asked himself. '_Same old Momitchi,'_ Yuki thought. '_That kid will never change,'_ Haru thought. '_I wonder if he's always this hyper,'_ Uo thought. "Strange boy," Hana said.

"You're just figuring that out?" Uo asked. Hana closed her eyes, the others sighed.

"We better get going," Kyo said.

"Kyo's right, for once. We have to be getting home," Yuki commented.

"Alright, see ya," Uo yelled as her and Hana walked off.

"Lead the way!" Haru said once the girls were out of sight.

"What!" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison.

"Since Momitchi is going with Tohru to work, I'm able to go to your house. So I can spend time with Yuki." Haru had a hint of lust in his voice.

'_Why does he have to say it like that? It urks me so much. It's not like he owns him,'_ Kyo thought. His fist was starting to roll up into a ball.

"Haru, please have some decency," Yuki said walking ahead of both boys. Haru and Kyo walked up to Yuki. Haru on one side of him, Kyo on the other. Kyo and Haru kept swapping death glares as Yuki just sighed.

At one point on the walk home, Haru and Kyo almost got into a fight over why Haru should and shouldn't go to the Sohma house.

"Why not just go back to the estate! Yuki doesn't even like you like that!" Kyo yelled.

"How would you know? Just because Yuki only hates you doesn't mean he hates me, right Yuki?" Haru grabbed Yuki's arm and tugged it toward him.

"Haru let go," Yuki said.

"But Yuki, I'm only proving a point to Kyo."

"Well, your point is wrong."

"It won't be after I'm done."

"Haru!"

"Oh, come on." He grabbed Yuki and wrapped his arms around him. "I know you'll like it."

"I highly doubt that." Yuki tried to pull Haru off him with no avail. "Haru, let go."

"I don't think so." Haru snuggled his head into the crook of Yuki's neck. "Yuki…you're so warm."

"Hands off!" Haru was pried off of Yuki and stumbled back to a wall. He looked up and saw Kyo, fiery blaring, protecting Yuki, who stood behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haru asked.

"I don't want to touch Yuki again, EVER!" Kyo yelled.

Haru stood there, dumbfounded as he watched Yuki and Kyo walk back to Shigure's. _Kyo…and Yuki? My Yuki? I don't think so,' _Haru thought.

"You alright?" Kyo asked Yuki as they turned onto the road of their house.

"I'm fine, but the way you blew up at Haru, doesn't it worry you?"

"I can take Haru."

"Not what I meant. What if word of this gets back to Akito?"

"Yuki, I thought we went through this already."

"I know we have, but…" Kyo cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth.

"You're starting to sound like me, before you helped me."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, we'll get through this, without getting hurt."

"Sounds good to me." They both then continued on their way home.

**-Shigure's-**

The two boys opened the door to laughter. _That voice! _"Come on, better not let them see us," Yuki whispered.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Just follow me, quietly." The two took off, keeping close to the wall, but they did not succeed.

"Don't be rude, come in here and say hello to your brother," Shigure called.

"Yes, please do come say hello to me, my dear brother," Ayame called.

Yuki slumped into the sitting room. He knew if he just went to his room his brother would follow him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I did just come to talk to you, but then Shigure and I started talking."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" A sigh escaping with the words.

Ayame rushed up and embraced Yuki. "How are you?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki tried pushing Aya off.

"I heard your heart was broken because some one broke up with you."

"What! Where did you hear that from?"

"Shigure told me it happened this morning."

"Will you stop that?"

"Come on, you're too happy to have just broken up. Tell me the truth. I won't tell a soul."

"Shut up!"

"Never mind, I'll just go ask Kyo then." Ayame released Yuki and ran up the steps to Kyo's room. Kyo had made his escape when Yuki got trapped. It was either their skins or Yuki's, so he sacrificed his Yuki (a/n: nice, no?). Yuki was thrown to thrown to the ground as Ayame ran up the stairs to Kyo's room. Yuki took a hard stare at Shigure.

"What did you tell him?" Yuki asked sternly.

"Me, oh, nothing." Shigure walked toward his office, a persistent Yuki following him.

"Never mind what you told him, but how did you find out?" Shigure sat behind his desk, paper scattered in front of him. "Well?"

"Things get around little Yuki," Shigure said.

"But, ho…"

"Now, you better go save Kyo before he kills Aya!" Shigure cut him off with a smile. Yuki left a bit confused. When Yuki closed the door behind him Shigure sighed. _I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me._

Yuki ran up the stairs to Kyo's room. It was quiet. Yuki pressed his ear to the door and tried to listen. He heard something and then finally it was louder and clearer. "Kyo, why were you so mean?" Yuki heard rustling and then, "Kyo, did you have to leave me?" Yuki didn't understand any of it and opened the door. A bag and rope were laying on the floor and Aya yelling out the window. Yuki understood.

**When Aya walked in on Kyo, of course he was surprised. Ayame wanted to console him, but Kyo wouldn't let him. Kyo grabbed the closest thing he could, a bag, threw it over Ayame's head and then bound him with rope. While Ayame fiddled to get out Kyo jumped out the window. Ayame got through and when he saw the window open he ran to it and started yelling at Kyo to come back. **(Thank you Hana for explaining that)

"Yuki!" Ayame exclaimed running up to his younger brother. "Kyo ran away from me!"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I wanted to console him and figure out what is going on between you too!"

"Nothing you got it!"

"That's not was Shigure told me."

""Well, Shigure was wrong!" Yuki ran out of the doorway and out the front door, running into the woods.

Ayame came down the stairs after what happened. He entered Shigure's office. "They won't even talk to me."

"Well, you did barge in on them a bit."

"What do you mean? I was trying to be a supporting brother!" Ayame stood proudly.

"Yes, but this is one thing we might not want to interfere in."

"Why not?"

"Because we could end up screwing their lives forever." Shigure's serious tone was a good sign he mean it.

"Alright Shigure, I understand."

"Good."

"I'll let them find out for themselves what love really is."

"Aya, you're getting a bit speechyish."

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you staying?"

"Oh, no I possibly couldn't contain myself if I did. Call me though, my dearest Shigure." With that Aya left.

"Aya, Aya, Aya, when will you learn?" Shigure sighted and turned back to his manuscript.

* * *

Ha, there you have it, Chapter 11 of my story! And Shigure is actually caught finally working on his manuscript, good role model you. 3 seconds later he's gone. Damn, hopes to high that time. Anyway, remember 5 reviews or no next chapter and guess what! I am almost done writing it I just have to finish it and type it and Chapter 12 will be done. 


	12. Sneaking Out

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Reviews:

**kotalover108-** One thing…………….WTF? –not trying to sound mean-

**mars explorer-** Sugar is a really good thing. I had a lot last night. Hope this chapter makes you happy again.

**Mimorinu-** Thanks very much. Here is another chapter, hope its good.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice-** Cool, I didn't mean to sound mean if did. I just wanted to see what you were saying. Learning different languages are cool. Thanks.

**Laurena-** Thank you for the permission. Hope the finger feels better.

* * *

**Pervious**

"Are you staying?"

"Oh, no I possibly couldn't contain myself if I did. Call me though, my dearest Shigure." With that Aya left.

"Aya, Aya, Aya, when will you learn?" Shigure sighted and turned back to his manuscript.

**Now**

Yuki walked through the woods that surrounded his house. Pushing limbs out of his way and stepping on twigs he tried to find Kyo. _Kyo couldn't have gotten angry, could her? _Yuki heard something up ahead and walked toward it, as quietly as he could. Peeking out from behind a tree he saw the orange hair of Kyo (a/n: dead give away). He was kneeling in front of Yuki's secret base. His shoulders were rising and falling at a quick speeding, signaling he had ran the whole way from the house. Yuki came from out behind the tree and snuck up on Kyo. He stood behind him for few moments, admiring his Kyo. Then he put his arms around Kyo's waist and rested his head on his back. "I guess he got to you."

"Just a bit," Kyo said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you. You never come to my secret base."

"Well, I didn't really have no where else to go and I've never been here."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's very peaceful and calm." Kyo looked around at the scenery. "Too bad I didn't know about this place sooner."

"Well, you did know about it, you just never came."

"True, though I wish I had." Yuki removed is arms from Kyo's waist and placing his hands on Kyo's shoulder's he pulled him backward to the ground. "What did you do that for?" Kyo glared up into Yuki's face.

"No reason." Yuki gave a smile down at him.

_God I hate it when he does that! He looks to cute._ Kyo tried to site up, but not before Yuki captured his lips with his own (a/n: yeah for the Spiderman kisses). Yuki then sat down next to Kyo. "So how long do you suppose that stupid snake will be at the house?"

"Depends, but I'm sure Shigure asked him to stay the night, and knowing him, he probably said yes." Yuki sighed.

"Doesn't matter."

"How so? He won't stop pestering us, no matter how much we ignore him. And he's always around, no alone time. So please explain to me how it doesn't matter."

Kyo grabbed Yuki's shoulder and pulled it close to him, and then he placed his arm around his back trying to make Yuki as close as possible. Then he brought his knee around Yuki so he could sit in between his legs. "We're okay right here."

Yuki smiled and hugged Kyo. He turned and placed his back against Kyo's chest. Kyo put his arms around Yuki's waist and Yuki leaned into the embrace, placing his head on Kyo's left shoulder. Kyo leaned down and kissed Yuki's forehead. "I don't feel like moving either."

* * *

-- Time flies when you're in love –

Alright I hate school so I'm skipping the rest of the school week, okay?

If you don't like it tough cookies…..and guess what…….it's a four day weekend

Oh and the boys did spend the night at the base, and then read on

* * *

Early Saturday morning the telephone rang through the Sohma household. Our certain favorite dog walked into the hallway toward it. "Why would someone be calling this early? It's too much." Shigure picked up the receiver to stop the ring and placed it to his ear. "Shigure Sohma speaking, who may I ask is calling?" _'Shigure, it's...'_ "Hari! What makes you call this early?" _'I don't want to talk to you.'_ "Hari, I'm hurt. How can you say such words to me?" _'Easy, I don't want to talk to you.'_ "Hari, you're so mean." _'I don't care. Now I need to talk to Yuki.'_ "Yuki? Buy why?" _'It's about his appointment today, this is a reminder.'_ "Alright, I'll make sure to tell him to head your way today." '_Don't forget.'_ "I won't, you can trust me!" Shigure then hung up the phone. "Better go wake up Yuki." Shigure walked to the stairs then stopped. "Maybe I shouldn't. I know how he can be." He started to walk away then stopped. "But I did promise Hari." Shigure sighed. "I absolutely hate arguing with myself." Shigure then walked up the stairs to Yuki's room.

He knocked on the door. "Yuki, I have something to tell you." Pause. "Yuki?" Waiting. "Yuki, are you awake?" Knock again. "I'm coming in." Shigure opened the door and looked in the room. "And you're not even in here." He sighed. "Now where could he be," Shigure asked himself as he scratched his head and left. "Oh, don't inform me if you ever leave Yuki, I won't ever worry about you."

"Then don't," a voice said behind Shigure. He turned around and there stood Yuki, looking a bit annoyed.

"Yuki, where were you?"

"The bathroom." He pointed to the door behind him,

"Well, that explains everything. I was just told to remind you about your appointment with Hari today."

"I know, I know. I didn't forget." Yuki walked to his door. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that is it."

"Good, then if you will excuse me," Yuki opened his door. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Good morning though," Shigure smiled.

"Yeah, good morning." Yuki closed the door behind him.

_That is not like Yuki. He was almost fully awake. I wonder what is getting into him.._ Shigure though. "I'll just bug him about it later. I bet he was up all night with a certain some one," he snickered as he walked back down the stairs.

**Yuki's Room**

"Is he gone?" a certain orange haired cat asked.

Yuki pulled his ear off the door. "Yeah, I hear him walking down the stairs."

"Good. Now help me in! My arms are killing me!" Kyo was hanging from the windowsill to hide from the dog.

"Here." Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrist and helped pull him inside his room. He landed on the floor while Yuki landed on his bed. "You okay?"

"Oh, fine. Landing on my head, on the floor, doesn't hurt a bit," Kyo stated sarcastically sitting up.

Yuki grinned. "Well, you have a sense of humor; you can't be in that much pain."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He leaned his head back against the wall as his head hit the windowsill. He rubbed his head and then cautiously put his head back. He looked up at Yuki who was smiling out the window. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy I guess."

"Bout what?"

"A lot of thing. But mostly, being with you." He smiled down at Kyo.

Kyo smirked and stood up. He leaned down in front of Yuki's face, his smirk growing. "Ya think so?"

"Oh, I know so." Kyo attached their lips in a chaste kiss. Placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders' and a knee on the bed, he pushed Yuki on his back to lie on the bed. He straddled Yuki's waist as their kiss took the next level. After a few minutes they let go for a well deserved breath. Kyo brought his lips back down on Yuki's, but not for long. His lips traveled down Yuki's jaw to his neck, where Kyo's lips and tongue started playing on the rat's sensitive skin.

When Kyo hit a spot, under Yuki's ear, he felt the boy shudder underneath of him, a slight groan escaping his lips. He hit it again, getting the same reaction.

While Kyo played on Yuki's neck, Yuki was playing with Kyo's back. Yuki was rubbing his hands all over the gorgeous cat. Kyo's hands were holding him up and cupping the opposite side of Yuki's neck.

After he had enough of Yuki's neck, he moved back up to the mouth. Another passionate kiss from the two.

"Your…shirt…is so….annoying," Yuki said, not leaving the sanctity of Kyo's mouth.

"Then do….something…about it," Kyo answered.

Yuki took the hem of Kyo's shirt and pulled it off of the boy, exposing his tanned, built chest. "Better," Yuki said into the kiss. The shirt landed somewhere on the floor, but was forgotten in seconds. As the battle of dominance started again, footsteps were not heard by the two teen boys. The door opened and two brown eyes widened at the site before her. She quickly turned away and started stating, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you."

Apon hearing the voice Kyo released their lips and looked up toward the door. He got off of Yuki and stood by the window. Yuki sat up and turned to face her. "Sorry about that Miss Honda." Giving her one of his smiles.

"No, I should be sorry. I should've knocked, but I still thought you were asleep, so I didn't bother and….and…"

"And?" Kyo asked.

"I just came up for your clothes," Tohru got out picking up the basket of dirty clothes. "Excuse me." And she exited the room.

Yuki laughed lightly. "Guess we were caught in the act."

"Guess so. Now what?"

"Since everyone else is up, might as well get up ourselves." He turned to face Kyo. "Back out the window." Yuki pointed to it.

"What? Come on!" Kyo wined.

"Just go, some one might see you walk out the door."

"Oh, like no one is going to see me go out the window?"

"It's not like we have neighbors or anything."

"Come on."

"You're a cat, you'll land on your feet." Yuki thought for a second. _Maybe not always._ (a/n: refer to chapter 1)

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Kyo then lept out the window to the ground below, landing on his feet. With one look back up at Yuki, well really a glare, he walked back into the house. Closing the door he walked into the sitting room. Shigure looked up from his paper once and then twice. He gave Kyo a questioning look. "What?"

"Kyo, where is your shirt? Are you trying to set a new fashion statement?"

Kyo looked down at his unclothed torso, a slight blush covering the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "I was…working out. Ya know, training."

"You've never trained like that before."

"No harm in starting now."

"Claro, claro." (1)

Kyo marched out of the sitting room and up the stairs. He came to find Yuki leaning against his door, shirt in hand. "Thought you might need this," Yuki said throwing it at him.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Yuki walked past him giving a peck on his cheek. "Of course."

* * *

Ha, there you go all you YukiXKyo readers. I hope you liked it.

As you can tell in this chapter, since I skipped a few days, they sneak out………a lot.

(1) Claro – of course

Do not ask why I put Spanish on here, I don't even know.

You know the rules. 5 reviews or no next chapter.


	13. What are you doing in the woods?

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Mimorinu**: Thanks. Yes, funny and cute. Ha, finally next year!

**redbunnie444**: Here is the next chapter for you! Thanks.

**Ren **: I wasn't thinking typing errors, but I know slap my wrist but I couldn't really think of much of anything for school, and a four day weekend sounded nice. Nice pairings.

**XRachX**: Thanks, I thought it would be nice touch, now watch me make him end up talking sentences in Spanish……thinks maybe….? I like that scene too,

**Flyingdaggers**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review.

**SesshyGirlFluffy**: I am sorry I haven't updated for soooo long. But for Christmas I got a laptop and I'm writing my chapters on that. Then I forgot I don't have internet for it yet. –sweatdrop- But I hope this makes up for it. And thanks.

**Laurena**: well it is a must for all those yummy boys……………..glad it's healed.

* * *

**Previous**

Kyo marched out of the sitting room and up the stairs. He came to find Yuki leaning against his door, shirt in hand. "Thought you might need this," Yuki said throwing it at him.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Yuki walked past him giving a peck on his cheek. "Of course."

**Now**

"You mean you heard…" Kyo started as he turned to face Yuki.

"Pretty lame excuse if you ask me," Yuki said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, well I didn't hear anyone as for your opinion."

"True, I was just putting in my two cents."

"I got away though, didn't I?"

"You may have gotten away, but Shigure isn't stupid. But I couldn't think of anything." Kyo sighed.

"Hey, hey, I'm not prosecuting you I'm just saying that you could've thought of something better if it just didn't dawn on you."

Kyo stared open mouthed at him. "Huh?"

Yuki blinked at him, and then took a hand to his head. "Wait, I messed up."

"Ya think so?"

"Shut up, stupid cat."

"Ya damn rat, don't call me stupid!"

"Wow, I don't remember us saying those names in a long time."

"Yeah, not for awhile. It seems weird."

"Different."

Silence fell between the two as they got lost in thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked from behind Yuki, whose back was toward the stairs. Yuki turned, Kyo stared straight ahead. "Yuki and Kyo, not fighting? How wonderful!"

"Shigure, you're nuts! Like I would ever like that rat!" Kyo yelled pointing his finger at Yuki. He then turned to enter his room.

"Shigure, do you always have to make accusations?"

"Most of the time, YES!"

"You're such an idiot." Yuki started to walk past him, as he did Shigure grasped his arm.

"You're secret you guys have won't stay hidden forever. Others will find out about you two."

"I don't know wh…."

"Yuki, this is serious!" the dog looked down at his cousin, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know how much pain is to come if you and Kyo keep this up!"

Yuki yanked his arm away and stared his deep eyes into Shigure's dark ones. "I'll deal with the consequences on my own. I don't give a fuck about Akito anymore damn it! He can't keep us apart!" Yuki stormed down the stairs and out into the woods. He himself didn't even know where he was going but he didn't care, he needed to be away from that house.

Shigure stood at the top of steps looking down watching Yuki leave. "You heard it?" he called behind him.

The door opened behind him. "How could I not?" Kyo asked with his head down as he exited his room. "But he is right you know. For some reason he's growing stronger against Akito, though it may not show outwardly that much." He walked to Shigure's side. "You better not piss him off that much; you know what he's capable of."

Kyo then walked past him down the stairs into the kitchen to a Tohru cooking lunch for everyone. _He's right, for once. But I don't want anything bad to happen to these kids. They're too precious to me._ Shigure sighed and descended the stairs to his study.

"Hey Kyo," Tohru said when he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," Kyo answered her, his voice sounding a bit down.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Oh, no it's just that Shigure pissed off Yuki and he ran out of the house."

"Well, I hope he comes home soon, I mean I would hate if anything would happen to him while away from the house." She went back to cooking the meal.

"Yeah, I do too." He walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. _Great, now I got guilt around me, just what I need. _He turned on the TV and tried to forget about.

**Somewhere In the Woods**

"I can't believe the nerve of that dog. I mean really, does he have to be so extreme sometimes," said Yuki storming through the woods. "So what if Akito has power over me. It's still my life damn it. This is insane. Just because the head of our family is a power-hungry-overeating-selfish-freak-of-nature-bastard, doesn't mean he has the right to say who I can and cannot love!" Yuki slumped down by a tree and leaned back on it. He held his knees close to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Right?" his voice was quiet and sounded a bit weak.

"Wrong," spoke a voice from beside him.

Yuki shuttered when he heard that voice. His eyes shot open and a chill went down his spine. _I know that voice!_ Yuki screamed in his head. _It can't be! He couldn't have heard me! Shit!_

"Look at me Yuki," the voice spoke again. It was quiet but you could hear the anger being held back in the voice. Yuki turned his head to look at the speaker. "Now, stand up and greet me properly."

Yuki slowly stood up. "Hello…." Yuki swallowed hard. "Akito."

"Now, back to what you were just saying." Akito walked closer to Yuki until they were only five inches apart. "Why did you say all those mean things about me? I thought you liked me." Each word sent chills down Yuki's back. Akito put a hand under Yuki's chin, holding it tightly, making him look him in the eyes. "If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I also heard you say something about love. Who is it?" Yuki kept silent. Akito's eyes narrowed on the rat. The grasp on his chin was forced forward, making them a lot closer than Yuki even wanted to be to the head of the family. "Tell me who it is." Akito's voice was now demanding and forceful.

"I can't tell you," Yuki said.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not telling you."

Akito's face was now full of anger, but then it subsided into a smirk that Yuki had seen so many times before. "You are actually back talking to me. I'm impressed. I guess that monster is a very bad influence on you."

Yuki's eyes shot open at the insult Akito gave Kyo. _How dare he call Kyo that! Kyo is anything but a monster!_ Yuki's eyebrows started to knit together then they stopped. _I can't do anything though. Then he'll know, though he already kinda knows. I still just want him out of my life. I just want to leave Kyo and me alone. Then we wouldn't have to watch our back all the time. But right now, I'm powerless against him._

"Was that anger I just saw?" Akito asked him. "I guess you have feelings for him after all. I was right. Fine, then this is the new rule in the Sohma household." Akito's smirk turned into an evil smile, glaring at Yuki. "You, and Kyo, are not aloud to see each other more."

Yuki felt a sink in his chest. _He can't. He just can't. I won't let him!_

"You're not even aloud to speak to each other, let alone be in the same room," Akito finished.

"Why? Why can't you just accept it?" Yuki asked glaring at him.

"Why? Because it's sickening to look at, let alone think about it. The cat and the rat? Together? It's horrible! A disgrace to everything in this god forsaken world!"

"It won't happen."

"Good, now that…."

"I mean what you said. It won't happen. I can't stay away from Kyo. I….I like him to much."

"How dare you say such words to your god! Fine, then, Kyo is not allowed to stay at Shigure's house, ever!"

"Are you that scared you're gonna lose me?"

"What?"

"That's why you're doing this. You feel inferior to the cat right now, and that effects everything, even you're life."

Akito started to get flustered and then took Yuki and threw him and held him to a tree, by his shoulders. "Believe what you want, you'll never get the answers you want." He leaned down to Yuki's face. He was so close the hairs on Yuki's neck stood on end from the breath of the god. "Just remember, I get what I want and that something I want…" he inched his way closer to Yuki. "That something is you." Without even letting Yuki take that sharp intake of breath he took in out, Akito attacked his lips with his own. The kiss was rough and forceful. Yuki fought, trying to get Akito away from him, but he was pretty damn strong for how he looked. Akito finally pulled away to look into Yuki's eyes. "The fear in your eyes is so mesmerizing; you don't know how much that turns me on." Akito then grabbed Yuki's wrists and held them above his head, letting him squirm all he wanted, but he knew he wasn't going to get free. He then attacked Yuki again but this time his tongue started to seek entrance into Yuki's mouth, but Yuki wasn't giving in. Akito then bit his lower lip causing his mouth to open up just enough to get his tongue in. He explored Yuki's mouth, not letting anything go untouched.

Yuki fought back as much as he could. He even bit down on Akito's tongue making it draw blood, but it didn't seem to bother Akito. _I can't get him off. Someone please help me, I don't want this to happen. Not him! Not here! Help me someone. Help me please!_

Akito held Yuki's wrists with one of his hands while he took his other one under Yuki's shirt, touching him vigorously. He took his leg and placed it in between Yuki's legs, pressing his thigh against the boy's member. "I am really enjoying myself," Akito said. "I don't think this is just going to be a one time thing."

"Wanna bet?" a voice asked from behind him. Akito turned to see who it was, but before he could something hit the back of his head, causing him to black out.

His eyes went blank and he fell against Yuki, who pushed him off and just stood there, shaking a bit from what just happened. He held the tree for balance.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Yuki's savior asked walking up to him and standing some ways in front of him.

"I...I…..I was so scared," Yuki cried, tears forming at his eyes.

"Yuki, it's over. Come on, let's go home." He held out his hand for Yuki to take.

Yuki looked up at the orange head. "Kyo," tears started streaming down his face. "He wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't."

"Yuki," Kyo said his voice quiet and low. Kyo took a few steps to be in front of him and placed his arms around him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I could've stopped this but I promise you, it won't happen again."

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo. "You still came, and I'm thankful for that." Yuki buried his head into Kyo's shoulder.

"Come on, we better get back," Kyo said. "Tohru was starting to worry about you too long ago; she might've called the cops to search for you for all I know." A laugh escaped Yuki's lips, making him hiccup. "I'm sure all you need is a nice dinner and a warm shower."

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on then, Tohru was almost done when I left so we better hurry before the dog eats it all."

"Okay." Yuki pulled his head off Kyo's shoulder and he wiped away the traces of tears on his face. "Ready."

Kyo placed an arm around Yuki's back leading him back home, leaving and unconscious Akito lying on the ground. "I'll call Hatori to come pick up the filth when we get back."

Yuki smiled up at Kyo. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'd do anything for you, remember?"

"Well, I'll know from now on."

Kyo and Yuki smiled at one another and then their smiles turned to laughs, why? They didn't even know.

* * *

Chapter 13! Go me!  
I'm not that mean am I? For the Akito thing I mean, tell me.

I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter…see **SesshyGirlFluffy **reply review for explanation.  
If you don't torturer me I'll give you all pocky next chapter! But the only way you can get pocky is if you review!

It's late but………..  
Happy New Year! 2006 is HERE! Bumbumbum…..

Remember 5 reviews or no next chapter!


	14. Did someone say mall?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**kayla james :** Thanks, yeah everyone wants Kyo for themselves but he belongs with Yuki. I didn't really feel bad about what happened to Akito, I felt bad for what Akito did to Yuki.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **Its' okay that you didn't review, as long as you reviewed this chapter. Applause for Kyo. Thanks you, here is the next one.

**kittygurl14: **Thank you, and thanks for not making me so mean. watches you attack him a spork? Different but nice all the same.

**Laurena: **Thank you, and now your leg? Good god, well I hope you get better soon. Here's the next chapter for you.

**XRachX: **Thank you very much. Torture is a good thing, but not always though wait…I don't know what I mean. Thank anyway…I'm getting tongue tied.

* * *

**Previous **

Yuki smiled up at Kyo. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'd do anything for you, remember?"

"Well, I'll know from now on."

Kyo and Yuki smiled at one another and then their smiles turned to laughs, why? They didn't even know.

**Now**

"Ah, you're home," Shigure said as the two boys entered through the door. Yuki ignored him and Kyo gave him a look. _Wonder what's up with then._ Shigure thought.

"Lunch is ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

Yuki and Kyo entered the kitchen and took their seats next to each other. The meal was really good and Tohru got more compliments from around the table. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

Yuki and Kyo looked up from their plates. "Tell us what Miss Honda?"

"That Uo and Hana are coming over today and spending the night, just so you know," Tohru said.

"Oh, okay," Yuki said.

"What time are they coming over?" Kyo asked taking another bite of food.

"They should be here any time. No specific time was given, but they're getting here at a decent hour so we can go to the mall."

"The mall?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison.

"Yeah, the same one you were banned from Yuki."

_She says it with a smile on her face._ Yuki thought. –sweatdrop-

"But it's already been a week. His suspension is over isn't it?" Kyo asked.

"That's right. Hey, why don't you guys come with us then?" Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks of question with one another. "I think we're going to see a movie too."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Yuki said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine with Uo and Hana," Tohru said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sounds like them." Tohru got up and went to the door. Yuki and Kyo listened to see what they would say. "Oh, hello Hatori."

_Hatori? _Kyo and Yuki thought.

"Hari? Hari is here?" Shigure asked getting up from the table to go greet him.

"I came to see Kyo," they heard his voice say.

"You never come to see me anymore Hari, do you hate me that much?" Shigure asked in a whining voice.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

Shigure felt like a bullet hit him the head. "Oh, Hari you're so mean, why? Do you like me that much?"

"No, I actually dislike you very much," Hatori said removing his shoes.

"Don't be so embarrassed to admit your feelings for me Hari."

Hatori glared at him. "I'm not embarrassed and I don't have feels like that toward you."

"Oh, I get it. It's because Tohru is listening to us right?"

"No, Shigure. Please drop it. You're started to piss me off."

"You know I do it out of love for you right?"

Hatori sighed. "Go find Ayame and have a get-together with him and leave me alone."

"Oh, come now Hari. You know if Aya and I ever did that, you would so be invited and expected to show up, no matter what."

Hatori sighed again. "I'm just going to do what I can to do and leave. Now please leave me alone."

Shigure backed off. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but you know where I'll be if you need me."

Hatori watched Shigure walk away and then followed Tohru to where Kyo was.

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo whispered to him.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"We forgot to call him and tell him about you-know-who."

"Shit."

"Kyo I need to talk to you," Hatori said walking into the room.

"First can we talk to you," Kyo said. He looked behind him. "Alone."

"Sorry," Tohru said leaving the room. She entered the kitchen and started to clean the dishes that were in the sink.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hatori asked.

"You need to pick up Akito," Kyo said looking down at his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked a bit confused.

"I met Akito in the woods some time ago and he got knocked out and we kinda left him there," Yuki explained. _For some reason I feel a bit sorry for him. Weird._

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Hatori asked.

"Well, we were gonna call, but we kinda forgot," Kyo said.

"Kyo, Yuki, listen to me," Hatori said. Yuki and Kyo looked at Hatori. "Akito came home just before I left."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. "Oh, I thought he was out," Kyo said.

"Guess you didn't hit him hard enough," Yuki said.

"That's not funny. He's very disappointed with both of you, angry even."

"Is he ever not angry?"

"…"

"So what did you wanna see me about?" Kyo asked Hatori.

"You're stitches, it's time they came out," Hatori said.

"Good, the sooner the better. They were started to itch."

Hatori moved to the living room. "Lay on the couch."

"Okay." Kyo got up and went to the couch. He laid down on it and Hatori pulled up his shirt. Yuki followed him and sat by his head on the armrest of the couch.

Hatori took out his tools and turned to Kyo's stitches. He snipped them and then took sharp, small scissors and grabbed hold of each stitch and pulled it out, one by one. Though it didn't really hurt, Kyo could still feel tears coming to his eyes as they were pulled out of his skin. When he got all of them out he wiped the scar with some type of liquid and then pulled his shirt down. "You're all done."

"Thanks Hatori," Kyo said sitting up.

Hatori got up and gathered his stuff and went to the door. "Don't worry about so much. You both are still young, live with it." He then left.

Yuki slid off the armrest and next to Kyo. "Any idea what he meant by that?" Yuki asked.

"Not really," Kyo said. He reached his arm around Yuki and held him close to him. "So, if Uo and Hana let us go, you wanna go to the mall with them and Tohru?"

"I guess, I just hope that my suspension didn't tie over till today," Yuki said. He could hear a laugh escape from Kyo's lips. "What's so funny?"

"To hear you, The Prince, say that you hope your suspension is over. People say you're perfect, but" he leaned down to his ear, "being this close to you, you're not that perfect."

"I could've told you that. People do say I'm the perfect prince, but I'm anything but perfect," Yuki said.

"You don't think to highly of yourself." He pulled his face away from Yuki's ear to look at him.

"I shouldn't have to. I'm no one special. I'm just the guy every likes and happen to have a curse over my head."

"So, I'm cursed too, but I happen to find happiness."

"Where and in what?"

Kyo smiled. _How do you not know?_ He leaned down to Yuki's ear again. "I'm here and with you."

Yuki's face held a surprised look as Kyo began to nibble on his ear. "Kyo, please, some one could walk in at anytime." Yuki tried to hold back his real thoughts on this. _I don't want him to stop, I really don't but if Tohru walks in like she did and then there's Shigure too. He can't...oh god that feels good._ Kyo had moved from his ear down to his neck.

He placed his right hand behind his neck to hold Yuki in place as he began to run his tongue and lips over the soft skin of the prince. He found the spot that made Yuki react to his touch and began to place his mark on his neck. Kyo heard a pleasure full moan escape from the lips of the beautiful rat. As Kyo finished his job on his neck he started to work his way to Yuki's mouth. Kissing him lightly at first but then his tongue wanted entrance into Yuki's mouth, which he was allowed. He explored the moist cavern like he did so many times already, though every time felt like his first and last, making him enjoy every minute of it. _I wish this moment would last forever. I love the feeling of being with him, near him, and kissing him. _

"Ahem…ahem." The sound made the two boys stop and look up. "Well, at least you're not afraid to show your feelings." Uo laughed so hard she had to hold her sides.

"I didn't know you guys were busy, I should've said something first," Tohru said a blush all across her face.

Kyo released Yuki and just placed an arm around his shoulder. "As if it mattered," Kyo said.

"I never said it did. I'm just glad you guys aren't afraid to show you're together. Most guys like this are afraid of what people think of them." Uo smiled at both of them. "I'm just glad you guys aren't"

Kyo, looking a bit satisfied, turned to Yuki and smiled; placing a kiss on his cheek. "You got that right." Yuki's face held a slight blush from the kiss that was witnessed but it was disappearing.

"So, you guys coming with us or not?" Uo asked leaning against the door frame.

"If you guys don't mind," Yuki said.

"Why would we mind? Hurry up; we'll wait for you outside." Uo turned to wait for the boys; Tohru and Hana followed. "Well they're really chummy aren't they?"

"They are quite a cute couple," Tohru said. "I'm so glad they're happy together."

"Yes, happiness is what they need with each other," Hana said.

"It would be kinda pointless if they were together and they weren't happy," Uo said. "Hope they hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Oh, well I don't think we'll be that hungry Uo," Tohru said looking up at her friend.

"What? Why not?"

"Well I fixed lunch not to long ago and I don't think we'll be that hungry. That okay?'

"Well, yeah it's okay. No skin off my back. But the three of you are forced to sit with us while we eat." Uo smiled down at her friend who smiled back up with a nod. "Good."

Kyo stood up and stretched his back. Hands up over his head he looked down at Yuki, who was looking up at him. "You alright?" Kyo asked putting his arms at his side.

"Yeah, just thinking how lucky I am," Yuki said standing up.

"Lucky?" Kyo asked. "How so?"

"Idiot," Yuki said taking a step closer to Kyo. "I'm lucky to have you." He kissed him quickly on the lips and walked past him to the door to put his shoes on. He turned at the door and looked back at Kyo. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Kyo said popping out of his trance and walking over to the door. Kyo put his shoes on and opened the door; Yuki right behind him. "Yuki."

"Yeah?"

Kyo turned around to face him. "You got something on your neck." A smirk played on Kyo's lips as he touched the bruised mark.

Yuki quickly slapped his hand over it. "Asshole, it's your fault."

"Not my fault you look and taste good."

"Shut up." He walked past Kyo and out the door to meet the girls, trying to hide his hickey from them. Kyo walked out after him, a smirk still on his face.

"Ready?" Tohru asked as the guys came out of the house.

They nodded and then they were off to the mall.

"Hey Yuki, what's on your neck?" Tohru asked as they were walking down the path.

Yuki once again slapped a hand over it. "It's nothing Miss Honda."

"It looks like it hurt. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that," Yuki said defensively.

Kyo stepped in between Tohru and Yuki; grabbing Yuki by the waist. "Sorry Tohru that would be my doing."

Tohru blushed at the thought of Kyo giving Yuki a hickey, though she did witness it just a few minutes before. "It's okay, as long as Yuki's not hurt, hurt."

"Of course he isn't. He loves it, don't you?" Kyo asked looking down at the boy he had by the waist.

Yuki glared up at Kyo. "You do know now that I have to walk around the mall like this."

"I'm sorry," Kyo said kissing hand which was concealing the bruise. "You forgive me?"

Yuki looked up Kyo. "I would try, but I don't think I could stay mad at you."

Kyo smiled down at Yuki. "Glad to hear it."

"Okay, enough mushy stuff," Uo said turned around holding her ears. "I'm starting to get sick."

"Then don't listen," Kyo said.

"Kinda hard not to. You guys are so damn loud."

"What did you say you damn Yankee?"

"You heard me carrot top."

The whole way to the mall Uo and Kyo threw names back and forth at each other. When they reached the front doors Yuki spoke up. "Alright, alright. Miss Honda, Miss Hanajima, and I have put up with your bickering they whole way here. So please could you knock it off for the remainder of the day?"

Uo and Kyo glared at each other then at Yuki.

"Fine," Uo said.

"I guess," Kyo said.

Yuki smiled. "Good, now what should we do first?"

* * *

Ha, Chapter 14 is completed. It's done. I know nothing really happened in this story at all, but I guess it had to be there, for some reason. Let's just say to get to this point. Well, what is my excuse this time…let me think. Wait I got one….no that's lame. The truth is, well I can't tell you yet, not until I'm mostly done. Maybe in the A/N in Chapter 15 I can tell you. I'm at least 1/3 done with it, at least maybe more.

My friends say that I'm too innocent with my chapters for not putting a lemon in it yet. Because truly I am very uh…dirty you could say. –sweatdrops- I can't help it. I read them but I'm not so good at writing them yet, though I'm thinking about putting one in here, either way it won't come out so innocent.

5 reviews and I'll update.


	15. Now who's gay?

Thanks so all who reviewed.

_**Reviews:**_

**Animage**: Thank you very much. You go girl and protect what Kyo loves. 'That bad, bad, poor, god-thingy'…wow never heard that one before. Nice!

**kayla**: thinks I would love to put a lemon in here, we'll just have to see what comes of the story, no? And as for the innocent mind thing…….I'm the exact same way.

**kotalover108**: Short words but you got the point across, nice. Thank you!

**Red Kitsune Flames**: Thank you, entertaining, yeah. Here's the update.

**Laurelleaves**: Thank you, I have updated.

**Laurena**: Yes, the mall again and you will see why in this chapter and the next, no I'm not running out of ideas I meant for them to go back from the beginning. Yay, for you being injure free, now please don't twist your ankle that would be bad. Well, at least you reviewed, thank you!

**Peligro**: Here is the chapter 15 for you!

**rebellion2fate**: Ha, I made someone review because it's a good story! Yayness! Thank you!

**XRachX** Yes, chapters like those can be helpful. I won't try to force myself, trust I wouldn't do anything that sick and pervert. shifts eyes

* * *

**Previously**

Uo and Kyo glared at each other then at Yuki.

"Fine," Uo said.

"I guess," Kyo said.

Yuki smiled. "Good, now what should we do first?"

**Now**

Uo looked down at her watch. "Well, we still have some time before the movie theater opens."

"Really? I thought it opened up with the mall," Tohru said as they all started advancing on the doors of the mall.

"No, the theater opens later for reasons unknown to me," Uo explained giving her friend a smile.

"Oh, okay then," Tohru said. She turned to the rest of their group. "Any ideas?" She was given no answer. "Um, okay then. I guess we could play it by ear."

"Sounds good to me Miss Honda," Yuki said giving her a smile. They all entered the mall and took a look around.

"So," Uo said giving Yuki a slap on the back, "how does it feel to finally be a free man?"

Yuki gave her a very quizzical look then finally it clicked and he remembered why she asked. "Well, as long as my term is over and we don't run into those kids again."

"Damn straight," Kyo said sliding his arm over Yuki's shoulders. "I am never staying calm in that kind of scenario again. I'll be damned if I let that punk talk the way he did to me again."

"Aren't you the hero," Yuki said. He looked up at Kyo who he could tell had a slight blush coming across the bridge of his nose.

"Wow, you blush way to easy," Uo said with a laugh.

"So what's it to ya? Who cares?" Kyo said turning his head away from the blonde.

"Okay, you are starting to act more and more like a girl everyday," Uo said. "Yuki, I think you infected him."

Yuki gave a small smile. "I highly doubt that Miss Uotani, but I know I have some influence on him."

"Yeah, he's not so quick to temper anymore. It takes a little more to piss him off."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Tohru asked joining the conversation.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I think it's a good thing. But it's kinda funny to see orange top keep silent while people talk about him," Uo said. She stole a look at Kyo. His eyes were straight ahead and his face didn't have much emotion at all. "Kinda like now." At that everyone looked at Kyo.

Poor Kyo had been too lost in thought to even notice the glares. That is until he felt their eyes piercing him. He looked over and they were still at looking at him. "What do you want?" he asked searching everyone's face that was looking at him for an answer. No one answered him and they turned their attention to the mall thinking of what they wanted to do before the movie. _Damn it, why was everyone looking at me? I hope I didn't do anything stupid._

"You didn't do anything," Yuki said from his side.

Kyo almost jumped when Yuki said. _Don't tell me I said that out loud._ Kyo got his composure back and looked down at the boy under his arm. "I know that."

"But the look on your face says embarrassment, so I thought you thought you did something to cause us to look at you." Yuki waited for Kyo to say something but he never did. "Miss Uotani was just stating that it was a bit funny to see you silent when people were talking about you, like we were."

"What were you talking about me for?" Kyo asked with a bit of anger coming with his words.

"Only that you're getting better at controlling your anger. Miss Uotani says it was something I did."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Like you could do anything right." He glanced down at the rat.

Yuki glared up at him and crossed his arms over his chest with a 'humph'. "Can't do anything right? Like what?"

"Calm down, I didn't mean it as an insult or anything," Kyo said evenly, taking a deep intake of breath and then letting it out.

"It sure sounded like it!" Yuki said.

"Geez ya damn rat, calm down before you cause a commotion and get kicked out of the mall again."

"I would rather not be made fun of today if that's okay with you!" Yuki turned his head away from the cat as a frown had formed on his lips.

"The lovers' quarrel of the day," Uo laughed as the three girls continued to watch the two boys fight. Yuki's eyes were closed and turned from Kyo, a frown plastered on his face and his arms were still crossed. Kyo on the other hand was staring with disbelief at the rat. His hands soon bundled into fists and his eyes narrowed on the boy. He lifted his arm to hit the rat but was stopped by a voice from the group of three girls watching him.

"Tohru?" he asked, hand still in the air aimed at Yuki's head.

"Just stop fight you two, please? I mean you guys are so ah…cute together and I can't imagine you guys fighting, let alone hear it," Tohru said with her goofy smile spreading across her face. "So please no fighting." She was practically pleading with them.

Kyo lowered his arm. "Sorry Tohru, but this guy just really gets under my skin sometimes." He pointed at Yuki whose back was still toward him.

"I'm sorry too Miss Honda, but he just doesn't get it sometimes," Yuki said. He pointed over his shoulder at Kyo.

Realizing what the other had said about the other they faced each other in a glare-off. Tohru just watched as her plan went straight down the toilet. She wanted them to apologize to each other and get along, not apologize to her and fight. Uo started to laugh at the site of the two boys staring each other down. Hana just remained the same, watching the two.

"Hey," some one spoke from behind the three girls diverting their attention to the voice. The three girls turned around to see who had called to them. There stood a boy about their age, blue spiky hair. He was wearing baggy pants and a black shirt that had the saying 'Rejected by Everyone' on it. His calm hazel eyes were just looking at them; not showing much emotion in them. Behind him there was another boy about their age with dark brown hair. He wore roughed up blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Um, do we know you?" Uo asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A little," the teen with blue hair said. "Though you never met him." He pointed to the guy behind him. He didn't look like he wanted to see anyone the way he was hiding behind the other teen.

"I'm sorry, my memory must be bad but I don't remember you at all," Tohru said.

"It's okay. I guess I would be a bit surprised if you did remember me. I'm kinda glad you don't though. I might get hurt," the boy explained.

By now Yuki and Kyo were pulled for their glare-off and had joined the girls in trying to figure out where they met the kid. "It might hurt? What's that suppose to mean?" Kyo asked.

The blue-haired boy smiled but then it disappeared. "I'm the one who got him," he pointed at Yuki "kicked out of the mall. Along with myself."

Something must of clicked in everyone's minds as they remembered the brat who got Yuki into trouble and called Kyo and him faggots. "You got some nerve coming up to us!" Kyo said waving a fist at him.

"I know, I know. You guys just wanted to hurt me for what I did. I understand but can I say something to apologize to you first?"

Yuki nodded at him. "Please, before the pent up anger gets even worse."

"I know I have no real excuse for the way I acted. I was putting up an act for my friends," he started. He looked up at Kyo. "You were right. They weren't my real friends, though I guess I did know that without anyone telling me at first. I just didn't want to believe it." He took a breath before beginning again. "I do want t apologize for making fun of you guys for being together. I'm no homophobe. If I was that would be pretty bad and kinda weird."

"How so? How would it be bad and weird?" Yuki asked.

The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around the neck of the dark-hared boy. "Because," he placed a simple kiss on the boys cheek "he's my boyfriend."

Almost everyone's jaw in the group of five that were listening to the boy dropped. "How could you make fun of us when you have a boyfriend of your own?" Kyo asked him as he stepped closer to Yuki.

"My friends didn't know it at the time, but after what you said I thought if I could really trust them. And I thought if they really liked me they would accept me. They didn't."

"But you were acting homophobic before the encounter with Kyo," Hana said. "It doesn't make much sense in that order."

"Well, I realized my friends weren't really opened minded because you weren't the first gay couple we had confrontations with. I wanted to find you after you told me to leave but you were already gone when I got back. I wanted to apologize then but didn't get the chance."

"So why tell us all of this?" Kyo asked.

"I want you to forgive me so that I can have a clear conscience about it." He released his boyfriend and looked down at the ground. "Please forgive my actions. I'm not really as mean as I might have led on that day. It was an act."

Yuki walked forward and stood in front of the teen. "You're forgiven."

The boy raised his head and looked up at Yuki. "Thank you." His smile spread from ear to ear.

"So, I guess you're not hanging out with those other 'friends' of yours anymore, huh?" Kyo asked walking up behind Yuki.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening? He said he told them he was gay and they didn't like that so they turned their back on him. He said that at the beginning you stupid cat."

Kyo grinded his teeth together at the words Yuki said to him. "Don't call me stupid just because I didn't pay that much attention to what the kid had to say."

"Um, the kid has a name," the kid with dark hair said. Everyone looked at him when he spoke. He had been so quiet all this time. The dark-haired teen's fists were clenched and his glare was set on Kyo and Yuki, but mostly Kyo.

"What?" Kyo asked. "What got you so mad?"

"I said that he has a name," the dark-haired teen spoke again. The blue-haired teen put on a weak smile and turned to his boyfriend.

"It's okay, calm down. I didn't introduce myself in the first place," he said trying his best to calm him down.

The dark-haired boy looked down at his boyfriend. "It's still impolite to call some one a kid when they certainly are not."

"Just calm down please," he said. He turned back to the other five in front of him staring at the dark-haired teen a little weary. "I'm sorry for my lack of manners. I ask you to forgive me without even giving you my name and as a result Tsuki gets mad at you." He cleared his throat. "I'm Kori and this is my boyfriend Tsuki."

"It's alright, but my name is Yuki, this is Kyo, Miss Honda, Miss Uotani, and Miss Hanajima," Yuki introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Kori spoke.

* * *

Yeah it's short, so what you gonna do about it? Nothing ha. Well know you know why I decided to come back to the mall. It should be very interesting now.

News: I got my hair cut 4 inches shorter, it barely touches my shoulders now and my friends are going to freak when they see me. I can't wait. And we have a three day weekend right now.

About what I was gonna tell you in the last chapter but didn't here it is. clears throat I am working on a one-shot, lemon included. Though I am only on the eight page and things are just getting heated I think when I get it finished and updated it will be awesome. I'll make sure to tell you when to look for it when I get it up!

Remember 5 reviews I update.


	16. Why'd you have to say that?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**Animage-** Yeah, it is really cute, thanks. And Kori thanks you as well.

**kotalover108-** I never will stop till I think it's done.

**Red Kitsune Flames-** yes very unexpected I thought. Here it is.

* * *

**Previously**

"It's alright, but my name is Yuki, this is Kyo, Miss Honda, Miss Uotani, and Miss Hanajima," Yuki introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Kori spoke.

**Now**

"So what are you guys doing today?" Kori asked as he walked along side Yuki. The group had decided to let Kori and Tsuki hang out with them, since they were friends now. It took some time to get Kyo to agree, but Yuki got him to.

"I was hoping we could go catch a movie at the cinema," Uo said.

"You really wanna see that movie don't you Yankee?" Kyo asked taking a side glance at her.

"Damn straight I do. I haven't seen a movie in weeks, I'm well over due for popcorn, candy, soda, and movie treat," Uo explained.

"…"

"Don't tell me you don't want to see a movie." Uo looked up at Kyo with a glare. "That's the real reason we came here today, that and to celebrate the Prince's freedom."

"Miss Uotani you are to kind sometimes," Yuki said with a generous smile.

"Wow, a compliment from the Prince, I feel like the luckiest girl here," Uo said intertwining her fingers and putting her hands near her chest; stars in her eyes.

"Keyword there was sometimes," Kyo said.

"Don't be so sour all the time orange-top," Uo said. "You're ruining my fun."

"Good," Kyo said.

Uo glared at Kyo. "Not much I can say about you."

Kyo glared back at her. "I didn't ask you to."

Yuki let out a sigh and turned to Kori and Tsuki. "You'll have to excuse them, they get like this sometimes. Even though it is quite annoying."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kori said with a smile. "I'm not oblivious to fights, trust me."

"Just thought I should apologize for their behavior all the same," said Yuki as he gave a smile back.

Tohru had quietly separated the two in round two of the glare-off and they were off to the movie theater. "So does anyone know what movies are playing?" Tohru asked.

"Uh, no, guess we'll find out when we get there," Uo said.

"You mean you have no idea what movie we're going to see?" Kyo asked rather loudly.

"No idea," Uo said calmly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kyo said.

"How so?" Uo asked turning to him.

"Nothing, nothing just forget it." Kyo took the lead of the group and continued walking past all the stores.

Yuki walked up beside him, his face a little down. "You know Kyo; you seem a little distant today. Why?"

Kyo glanced down at Yuki. "I don't know, I just am so deal with it," Kyo said taking a longer stride.

Yuki looked at him in disbelief. _What did I do to make him like this? He's never been like this to me. It's almost as if he's ignoring me._ An arm on Yuki's shoulders brought him from his thoughts.

"Don't think too much about it," Kori said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked him.

"Kyo seems to not like all that PDA stuff, so don't force it on him or you'll regret it," Kori explained.

"You don't understand. I'm not forcing him to show affection or anything, he's just ignoring me completely and it really hurts."

"Oh, that. Well, then maybe you should show him how much he means to you."

"How?"

"The idea will hit you, when the time comes." Kori removed his arm and leaned on his boyfriend. Sliding his arm around Tsuki's waist and Tsuki did the same to Kori's waist.

Yuki watched the two as they walked with them. _I wish Kyo and I had that kind of relationship._ Yuki looked up at Kyo who was getting further and further ahead. _But he just won't tell me what I did wrong._

"Talk to him," a voice called from beside him. He looked up and saw Uo standing there. "Like I said, 'talk to him.' Kyo has opened up and lightened up since you two got together. Don't let the whole thing get blown away because Kyo's scared to show his affection in public."

Yuki took in what Uo said and then smiled. "Thank you Miss Uotani, I will." With that Yuki quickened his pace to catch Kyo, who was almost out of their sight. Pushing past people Yuki finally made it to him. He grabbed Kyo's sleeve of his shirt and asked, "Kyo, can we talk?"

Kyo looked down at the hold on his shirt and then Yuki, he brushed it off. "About what?" He looked away from Yuki, started walking out of the mall in the back.

"That, right there. You won't even look at me," Yuki said grabbing his shirt once again and pushed him to a wall. He turned him to face him. "I don't understand this!"

Kyo was forced to look at Yuki by this point. He saw in Yuki's eyes anger, sadness, and misery. He knew he had hurt Yuki, bad, but he just didn't……….

"Do you like this? Do you like tearing me apart?" Yuki asked. His hands were starting to hurt from the strong hold he had on Kyo's arms.

"I can't do it anymore," Kyo mumbled, it was almost inaudible. He closed his eyes to hold back any tears that might come forth.

"What? I didn't catch that," Yuki said leaning just a bit closer.

Kyo took a deep intake of breath and let it out harshly. "I can't do it anymore," he repeated. It was loud enough for only Yuki to hear.

Yuki stood there in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't do it anymore? Can't do what?" Yuki was hysterical, he had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it.

"You know what I mean, I can see it in your eyes," Kyo said. _If I do it quick it'll be over with, and we can pretend none of this ever happened. At least then..._ Kyo took Yuki shoulders in his hands and pushed him away with little force. His eyes were open and staring down at the rat. No emotion was present.

"Kyo," Yuki said. He could feel the tears burning at his eyes. "Don't do this; I know you don't want to. What ever is making you do this, we'll get through it." Kyo said nothing and forced Yuki's arms to his side. "Stop it, just stop it. I care about you, you care about me; I know that much. So just Stop It!"

"But I don't," he said plainly. Yuki widened his eyes at Kyo. "You may have thought that I liked you, but it was the only way I could get to you. Get to know your weaknesses so that I could beat you."

Yuki took a step back. _No, that's not true. I know it's not. You're lying to me. It's not true!_

"I'll finally beat you ya damn rat," Kyo said.

With those few words Yuki felt as if someone stabbed him a thousand times in the heart; his whole world was starting to end. "Come on Kyo, quick playing around and let's go back to the others." A nervous smile crossed his face.

"I'm not playing around anymore. I'd done playing with you." He tilted his head so his eyes were hidden under his bangs. "I never had feelings for you. I was just doing it for laughs. How could anyone like a self absorbent spoiled rat like you?"

An unpleasant shock ran through Yuki's body, but it was soon replaced by anger toward the cat. "Self…..absorbent……rat like…..me?" Yuki's eyes glared up at Kyo. "You call me selfish when you're the one who led me on for your own games? Are you insane?" Kyo remained silent. "I don't know why and I don't know how, but I….I," Yuki's voice was soft as he spoke. "Don't you get it?" He searched Kyo's face for some kind of answer, but found none. Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck he pressed his lips against his.

Kyo's arms remained at his side and he didn't kiss Yuki back. _Yuki, you're just making this harder. Please don't do this._

Yuki opened his eyes slightly to see what Kyo's response was. His eyes were open and he was looking down at Yuki. It was faint, but Yuki could swear he saw sadness in his eyes. Yuki pulled away and looked up at Kyo. "Do you get it yet?"

Kyo put his hands on Yuki's arms, which held him around the neck, and put them to his side. "I don't want to know."

"Damn it Kyo, you do too know," Yuki said. He took a moment before finishing. "I love you!"

"I know, and I don't care. So leave me alone," Kyo said turning away from him

"But, Kyo."

"I told you Yuki, I don't love you. I never did."

At that exact moment Yuki's world ended; his world went black.

* * *

Did you see that coming? Bet not. Well anyway, I don't really have anything to talk about so just remember……  
5 Reviews and I update……….And I mean it this TIME! I was just being nice and to leave you hanging with this cliffy, so HA! 


	17. Tearfull Flashback

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

Chapter 16:

**Laurena:** I hope you can get it unlocked. Yeah I know it's sad. I wish I could say that. sighs you broke something else, can't you stay in one piece?

**yuuki toshi:** I'm sorry, I truly am. Read the a/n at the end of the chapter to understand. uh, please don't cry.

**Sunnyflowerpowergirl:** I didn't see it coming either. sweatdrop Well, uh…blushes I never inspired anyone before. I hope I get to read it soon.

**Hannoka:** Yes, poor, poor Yuki. Thank you and here is the next chapter.

**kayla:** I think a lot of people feel sorry for Yuki. Yes, I know Kyo ruined it, but…well, nothing really to say.

**Moonlight:** Thank you, here is the update.

**Rebellion2fate: **I'm sorry I'm sorry. Here is the update.

**Yoink Daydurfurits: **I have only confused myself….hope your questions are answered. Here's the update.

**XRachX: **Yes, I know it is out of synch and no it's not because your sick it didn't fit at all, but that you for still reading my story to see how I can figure this stupid thing out.

**Lucky:** Thank you, I hope they don't go insane either.

**kotalover108:** Thank you, here's the update.

**Flyingdaggers:** Yes, I'm happy about he reviews. Do you mean Kori and Tsuki, because if you read in the very beginning they were invited.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yeah, I like angst too, but I think that was the wrong spot for it. Oh, well here's the update.

* * *

**Previously**

"Damn it Kyo, you do too know," Yuki said. He took a moment before finishing. "I love you!"

"I know, and I don't care. So leave me alone," Kyo said turning away from him

"But, Kyo."

"I told you Yuki, I don't love you. I never did."

At that exact moment Yuki's world ended; his world went black.

**Now**

Over the next couple of days, basically their four day weekend, Kyo and Yuki totally avoided each other. On the last day of their break Tohru became extremely worried. It was around noon and Yuki was up in his room studying for a test and Kyo was outside training.

"I wonder what's up with these two," a certain dog asked not even looking up from his newspaper. "I thought they were together, but they seem even more distant now than they were when they thought each other was an enemy."

"I wish I knew, but all I saw was the aftermath of what happened," Tohru said as she sat there looking out at Kyo. Sorrow was seen filling her eyes. "I tried to help, but I couldn't. Whatever happened had already taken its toll and I don't think anything can bring them back together now."

Shigure looked up from his paper at Tohru. "It wasn't your fault you know; they probably just had a fight. I'm sure they'll be jumping on one another again soon," Shigure assured her with a smile.

"I think it was deeper than that Shigure," Tohru said. She couldn't look at Kyo anymore; pain hit her when she did. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked putting down his paper to listen to Tohru.

"These two, they have had fights before, remember? But they have never been this bad. They won't talk to each other, they won't look at each other, and they barely even acknowledge each other. I just wish what ever happened didn't." Tears were brimming at Tohru's eyes as she spoke.

"Tohru," Shigure spoke, "I'm sure it'll work out, just you wait."

"But you didn't see what I did." She wiped away a stray tear.

"What was that?"

Tohru looked up at Shigure. "Well, yesterday when we were walking in the mall……..

**Flashback**

The group watched Yuki take off after Kyo. "So, Uo, Kori what did you two say to him?" Tohru asked.

"He knows that Kyo is being distant but he isn't persistent enough by himself, so I pushed him a little," Uo explained.

"And I just told him to do what he felt was right. I can tell he really likes that orange head, to see those two go their separate ways won't be easy," Kori said.

"What do you mean go their separate ways?" Tohru asked.

"If those two ever break up, it won't be easy on either of them. It's going to hurt a lot," Tsuki said.

"You don't actually think that will happen do you?" Tohru asked the two boys.

"Who knows? Tsuki, here, and I have been together for," he looked at his partner, "Is it six months or seven?"

"It'll be seven in one week," Tsuki said.

"Right almost seven, but the point is during that time period Tsuki and I had fights, plenty of them too, but no matter how sticky things got we ended up back together." Kori looked forward, in the direction Yuki had gone, but he was out of sight. "I've only seen those two together for short times, but I'm sure they love each other, a lot."

"I hope your right," Tohru said.

"I bet those two found a nice _secluded_ spot so they could do just that," Uo snickered.

Kori and Tsuki chuckled a little at Uo's comment, Tohru wasn't thinking dirty, and Hana just herself.

"Either way, we should follow them," Uo finished.

"Why, you said yourself, maybe we should let them be alone," Kori said, still laughing.

"No," Hana said. Everyone looked at the girl dressed in black when she spoke.

"What do you mean no?" Uo asked.

"We should follow them. I'm sensing something bad is about to happen, involving those two," Hana answered. She started walking forward. "Let's find them."

The group just shrugged and followed the physic. She led them down the stairs to the arcade and then to the outward entrance. She opened the door and walked a little ways before stopping. While they were walking they had heard shouts but it was quiet now. "Where are we?" Tohru asked.

"I told you I had a bad feeling," Hana said.

"What are you talking about?" Kori asked.

"Look for yourself," Hana said.

When the group looked they saw Kyo standing with his back turned to Yuki, who was stumbling backwards and fell down on his ass. Kyo didn't even offer to help Yuki up; he just moved his lips to something inaudible to the group and walked off. They all rushed over to Yuki's side. He was shaking a bit and his eyes were glazed over, tears pouring uncontrollably. He was mumbling something and Tohru leaned her ear near his mouth to hear it. His voice was shaky but Tohru could hear the words. "Kyo, you're just lying, it's not true. It's not true. It's not true."

Tohru, without even having to be told, knew what happened. And she was powerless to stop or take it back.

**End Flashback**

Tohru felt a few more tears come down her face as she finished the story to Shigure. "I couldn't do anything, but watch. What kind of friend am I?"

"Don't take it out on yourself. Whatever happened between those two will mend in time," Shigure assured her.

"Shigure, I think you're wrong," Tohru said. "For some reason, I think something forced Kyo to do whatever he did, but Kyo also had to make the decision to do it."

"Tohru?" Shigure asked. He was getting worried seeing her like this.

"I just don't know if I can take these two being like this," Tohru said.

Shigure's eyes softened upon the girl. "Tohru, why don't you go spend the night at your friend's house?"

Tohru looked up at Shigure. "What?"

"This is too hard on you, maybe, until you can calm down or if these two get together again you should stay at your friend's houses."

Tohru nodded. "Alright Shigure." She stood to go call her friends.

"And Tohru," Shigure called from the table. Tohru turned to him. "You're a good friend."

Tohru smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you." She decided to call Hana, and she was told she could spend the night. She went upstairs to start packing. She watched the floor as she made her way to her room. As she made her way to her room she unexpectedly bumped into something soft yet hard and then a 'POP' could be heard. A puff of orange smoke was now lingering in front of her. "Oh, my god Kyo, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm sorry I truly am," Tohru ranted as she knelt down in front of the orange feline who had clothes draping off of him. "I wasn't even thinking, I thought you were outside training."

"It's okay Tohru, I'm fine," Kyo said. "I came inside to freshen up because I was finished." He wasn't angry at all, in fact he had a far off look in his eye and Tohru noticed.

"Um, Kyo are you okay?" Tohru asked as she picked up his clothes.

The orange cat looked up at her. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll live. You should know this isn't the first time," Kyo answered her as he started walking into his room just in case he would change back.

"Actually that's not what I meant," Tohru said as she laid the clothes down in his room. Kyo looked up at her confused. "I was talking about what happened between you and Yuki."

Kyo didn't move or say anything at that comment. He just looked away from the girl. "Tohru, I…."

"I just want to know why you did it," Tohru said softly.

Kyo turned from her and hung his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't care. Explain it to me," Tohru said. 'POP' another orange puff of smoke filled the room. Tohru turned to give the teen privacy while he dressed.

"That's the problem," Kyo said as he pulled his shirt on. "How can I explain it to you if I don't even know myself?"

Tohru turned around abruptly to face him, wide eyes. "Then, you don't know why you broke up with him?" He didn't turn to her. "But then, you had no reason to break up with him." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could still make it up to him, by explaining what you just explained to me."

"But I didn't explain anything to you. All I told you was that I let the…." he couldn't finish.

"You let what?" Tohru asked.

Kyo sighed as he turned to her. He let his bangs cover his eyes. "I….I let the……the best thing that ever happened to me go."

Tohru's face brightened up. "Kyo, you still love him. Don't you?"

"The truth is I broke up with him to protect him. Even though we had agreed already that it didn't matter how much we were threatened, we would stay together and work it out. But I didn't care how big our promise was. I felt what could happen if someone would disobey our 'god'. I also know Yuki has felt it, probably worse too, and because of that I didn't want it to happen again. I didn't really care if I would get hurt, but having Yuki hurt because of my actions; that I just could not live with," Kyo explained. "I guess I do still love him, but I really screwed up."

"Kyo, you can still make it up to him," Tohru said. "Just tell him the truth."

"I can't, I said all those things to him," Kyo said putting a hand to his head. He squinted his eyes tight to keep the tears back that he could feel coming to the surface. "I even told him I hated him. I highly doubt right now he would even listen to me, let alone look me in the eye."

"But Kyo you should at least…."

"Don't you understand!" Kyo yelled at her. "I told him the exact opposite of how I really felt! I ignored him! I fucking lied to him after promising I wouldn't! Even if I did try do you really think he would listen to me? After what I did!"

Tohru cowered under Kyo's harsh words. She took a step back from him as he finished his ranting. Tohru just watched his movements to see what he was going to do now. She knew on her own that he didn't mean to yell at her but he had to get the truth off his chest and this was just one way.

Kyo was panting when he was done yelling. Looking up at Tohru and seeing a surprised look on her face he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Tohru I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that….I…..this is just…." Kyo fell to his knees and grabbed his head in grief. "This wasn't how it was suppose to go."

Tohru's eyes softened upon the boy in front of her. She knelt down in front of him and could only think of one safe way to comfort him. She grabbed his shoulders and gently pulled forward letting his head rest on her shoulder. "Kyo, it shouldn't matter if Yuki listens or not, you should at least try to tell him. I'm sure you will think of a way to get him to listen," Tohru assured him.

Kyo couldn't help it. He could feel the warm tears staining his face and being absorbed by Tohru's shirt. He wanted to stop, he felt so weak crying, but he couldn't. His emotions were just too strong. "I still don't know though Tohru," he said. He raised his head a little and got a glance at someone walking past his door. His eyes shot wide. He knew who it was and he had heard everything.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 17 after about……how many days was it? Oh, who cares at least I'm not quitting this story, which I bet some people thought I would after changing everything.  
Alright I will admit I didn't mean to get all angsty with this story but at the time I was in a really bad mood and that's how I felt, meaning I wrote like that. So now this story is getting a bit off track but I hope that this chapter and the ones to come can fix it up. I hope you guys don't hate me for switching it but when my personal life is screwed up it comes out in my writings. Sorry again.  
The good side of it though is that I got way, way more people to review. You have finally come out and shown yourselves, ha!  
I will update as soon as I can; you must at least have 5 reviews though.

See ya next chapter.


	18. Can Kyo say those words?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**Sunnyflowerpowergirl**- Please don't die on me…I can't have that on my conscience, but you can read this next chapter.

**Angel**- Thank you very much, I'm glad people get caught up in it.

**Red Kitsune Flames**- Is it Yuki? Find out in this chapter. Don't pout because now you can find out.

**flyingdaggers**- I like how you kept trying to review, let's me know that you care! Well, I hope you get sown together again….don't really like Kelly Clarkson myself. Thanks again.

**Miva Rose**- Yes, Kyo is cute when he is angsty, and thank you for not hating me. Than you again for the author comment, hehe.

**Anne**- Thank you very much.

**Hannoka**- Wow, you really wanted me to update. Well thank you very much and here it is!

**rosemont419**- Yes, cliffhanger. Now you will find out what happens, please don't die on my account. My lawyer said 30 people is already to many.

**kittygurl14**- Yes, angst is some how taking over my chapters but I can't help it anymore. I will, thank you.

**December Jewel**-Well, I hope you don't cry to much. But I'm glad you're enthused about my story.

**kotalover108**- Why thank you, I love my story too. And I love it when people review.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo couldn't help it. He could feel the warm tears staining his face and being absorbed by Tohru's shirt. He wanted to stop, he felt so weak crying, but he couldn't. His emotions were just too strong. "I still don't know though Tohru," he said. He raised his head a little and got a glance at someone walking past his door. His eyes shot wide. He knew who it was and he had heard everything.

**Now**

"Ah, Yuki, you look well this afternoon," Shigure said as Yuki entered the sitting room. Yuki didn't answer him, just gave him a glance and sat down. _He's been like this all weekend. I guess Tohru was right._ Shigure put down his paper and looked Yuki over. He looked terrible. You could see dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; his face, if possible, was paler than usual from lack of food. "Yuki, are you alright?"

Yuki looked across the table at Shigure and gave him a weak smile. "Of course Shigure. Why do you ask?"

"Well Yuki to put it plainly, you look awful," Shigure said bluntly. "Something has to be wrong." Shigure waited for an answer but was given none. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on Kyo."

Yuki shot a glare at him. "Why the hell would I still like that fucking, idiotic cat?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Shigure sat across from his with his fingers entwined under his chin.

"But I don't like him!" Yuki punched his fists down on the table.

"But, the way you are reacting is giving me a different answer."

"Shut the fuck up Shigure!" Yuki stood and walked to the doorway, his knuckles turning white from him balling them up. "How could anyone like that stupid cat!" He turned and ended up hitting someone. He was still mad at Shigure so without thinking when he looked up at who he ran into he gaze was still in a glare. When he looked up and stared into those crimson eyes that once looked back at him with the same feeling he once held in his heart, he felt a sudden pang in his chest. He didn't say anything just turned and walked away toward the front door.

"Kyo, aren't you going to talk to him?" Tohru whispered as she watched Yuki walk away.

"He heard what I said to you, and he still won't look at me with intentions of listening," Kyo said as he too watched Yuki walk away. Yuki got to the door and put on his shoes, and without even saying a good bye he left.

Kyo heard someone sigh in front of him and when he looked it was Shigure. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, when will you learn and understand?" Shigure asked as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked as his entered the room.

"You should know by now that Yuki is the sensitive type and that he just doesn't want to over hear what you say. He wants to hear it directly from you. Though it might be hard and it might not be obvious, it's what he really wants. I mean come on; you guys have done it enough to know each other better than that."

Kyo hit Shigure on the side of the face and sent him a little ways from where he was sitting. "We didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, really?" Shigure asked as he stood and held his cheek from the impact. Tohru rushed to his side with and ice pack in hand. "Then, it should be okay. I mean you haven't gone all the way so it won't matter that much."

Kyo glared at him. "Shut the hell up when you have no idea what you're talking about! Look I know I did a stupid thing but that does not give you the right to tell me how I should feel about it!"

"If you feel so bad about it then why don't you go patch things up with him?" Shigure suggested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a glare.

"Just go find Yuki and explain everything. That away you get it off your chest, Yuki hears it from you, and you can play it by ear from there." Shigure could see that Kyo was thinking about it. "Just go do what you think is right." Without another word Kyo was out the door trailing Yuki.

"Shigure, do you think that was the right thing to do?" Tohru asked.

"Well, all I know is that if those two mope around here for one more day I'll kick them out and make them live with each other," Shigure said with a smile. Tohru sweatdropped at the remark but smiled nonetheless.

"I just hope that Yuki will listen to Kyo," Tohru said.

**Somewhere**

"I can't believe the nerve of him," Yuki said as he walked around the wooded area. "First the things he tells Tohru and not me, and then he didn't say anything when he had the chance to stop me? What is wrong with him?" He kicked a stone to the side and it hit a tree. He looked at the tree and sudden realization hit him; he'd been there before. A vivid memory came back to his mind as a chill came across his body. He held a hand up to the tree and then slumped down in front of it, holding his shoulders. "At that point he….wasn't scared to say anything. And it was in front of our _god_ too," Yuki said. He held his head in confusion. "This is getting too complicated."

"So, this is where you went," a voice called from behind him. Yuki was a bit started and turned only slightly to see who it was. When he realized who it was he turned back to the tree and ignored the orange haired teen. "Yuki, don't do this to me."

"Just giving you the treatment you gave me," Yuki said as he stood up.

"Can you please just listen to me?" Kyo asked.

Yuki didn't reply. He simply turned, not giving Kyo any mind, and started to walk past but Kyo gripped his wrist as he did. Yuki looked at him, but his eyes were hidden under his orange bangs. "Let me go you stupid cat," he said tugging, but Kyo's grip just got tighter.

"No, I need to talk to you," Kyo said. He hadn't moved or looked at Yuki, his gaze was straight forward.

Yuki kept pulling away from Kyo but was making no progress. He finally gave in and let his arm hang limp. "Fine, I'll listen, but it doesn't mean I'll acknowledge," Yuki said dryly.

"As long as I tell you its fine," Kyo said. He let go of Yuki and walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it. He put his head down and his hands together as his forearms rested on his knees. Yuki turned to face him, arms crossed. Kyo sighed decided, since he did have Yuki he might as well tell him. "First, I just want to apologize to you. I admit I did some really stupid shit. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did and if I could I would take it back, for anything," Kyo started.

"But, you did do it," Yuki plainly stated.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm trying to tell you I'm really, extremely sorry for it," Kyo said. He bit his lip. "Will you please forgive me?" Kyo didn't hear Yuki say anything and snuck a look at him. He was glaring down at him and his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. The sight scared Kyo.

"Why you insignificant bastard!" Yuki said. Kyo looked at him a bit confused. Here he was trying to apologize for being one and Yuki was just calling him that. "After what you did, what you said, what you made me go through, you expect me just to say, 'yes, Kyo I forgive you, please come back to me'?" Yuki asked glaring harder.

_Sorta._ Kyo stood up in front of Yuki. "Not exactly but, kind of along those lines," Kyo said.

"Are you kidding me!" Yuki poked his chest with his pointer finger. "You must be, because if that is how you really want me to react you are so wrong!"

Kyo was getting annoyed by this point. He was trying to apologize and Yuki was making a huge-ass fuse about it. "Can't you just except that I'm saying I'm sorry?" Kyo yelled back at him.

"No, I can't! If I did the same thing to you, you would feel the same way. But for lots of reasons that will not happen!"

"Why can't it?"

"Because you already did it to me and I don't think I can trust you enough," Yuki said. "And, I don't love you anymore!" _No, that's not true._ "After what you did I came to the realization that you didn't want me anymore so I'm giving up on you!" _Shut up, you don't mean that._ "I believed for a few days that we could get back together, but I was proven wrong and now it's over!" _No, Kyo I don't mean that. _"I wish I never met you!" _Don't believe me._ "How could I ever love a monster!" After that, things went dead silent. Yuki was in tears from saying all that, partially because he was arguing with himself the whole time. He looked up at Kyo, once again his bangs were hiding his eyes, and he was silent. Not a word spoken for what seemed like hours between the two.

Kyo then turned and walked away from Yuki. He didn't know what to think and Yuki didn't know what to say. Instead he stayed silent himself and walked the opposite way back to the house.

* * *

Alright, it's been a long, long time but I'm back with chapter 18! Almost up to twenty. I still don't know how far I'm going with this, but it will be a few more chapters I'm sure. Not really much of anything to say right now, so until next chapter!  
Remember: 5 reviews at least for me to update! 


	19. Fallen Back Memories

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**RavensCave **– Thank you very much. Well here's the next chapter so please continue reading.

**Hannoka**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

**Danya2**- I'm glad you like this story. I didn't mean for it to be that sad. Well, now you can find out what happens.

**Flyingdaggers**- I'm glad you got that out, well hopefully things will start going that way. I do have to admit, though I didn't mean to, Kyo is a bit of a pansy in this story. I realized that while reading over this chapter.

**Nia 88**- Well, I'm glad my story caught you, and yes they need to get back together…but will they? I don't know, you'll have to wait till I post the last chapters to find that out. Please don't cry, that would be bad, and so you know…I love reviews. So you didn't waste my time.

**rosemont419**- I didn't mean to make you cry, I swear. You'll have to read the on coming chapter to know if they get back together.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo then turned and walked away from Yuki. He didn't know what to think and Yuki didn't know what to say. Instead he stayed silent himself and walked the opposite way back to the house.

**Now**

"Kyo, Yuki," Tohru called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!" It was silent for a moment but then you could hear the shuffling of feet above and then coming down the stairs. Yuki entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He didn't say anything as Kyo entered. Instead he looked down at his fumbling hands in his lap. "So, eat up!"

Yuki took his food and picked at it. After what had happened he wasn't that hungry. Even though he was still furious with Kyo he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. _I mean he did try to apologize, even though what he did was unspeakable. But he tried so hard, but I can't' just forgive him like that. _Yuki sighed to himself. _I'm talking to myself again. Damn it._

"Yuki?" Tohru asked bringing out of his daze.

"Ah, yes. What is it Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked putting one more thing on her plate. "I mean you don't look well. Do you feel good?"

_I don't look well? It can't really be that bad._ Yuki decided to lead Tohru away from the real reason. "It's okay Miss Honda, I don't really feel well right now, but I'm sure it will pass." He gave her a soft smile and took a bite of food.

Dinner was really quiet, not a word was spoken. Shigure was even silent; it was quite eerie. After a few more minutes the silence was interrupted by Kyo standing abruptly, almost knocking over the table. "Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked. Tohru knew that Yuki and Kyo weren't back together yet, considering how they came home at separate times and they still weren't talking to each other. It pained her, but she was started to except that they might be like this from now on.

"I just can't stand this silence," Kyo said. "It's creeping me out."

"Then why don't you start us off in a lively conversation then," Shigure said, speaking up for the first time for the whole meal.

"I don't think so," Kyo said walking toward the doorway. "I'd rather die than have a conversation will you."

"Kyo," Tohru asked, "where are you going?"

"Where else?" Kyo asked turning his head to look at her. "The roof." When he did turn his head Kyo caught a glimpse of Yuki. He wasn't looking at him at all; he was still staring down at the table. _I just need to get away from you._

Yuki listened to Kyo leave and when he did he felt a sudden easiness; like a weight had been lifted.

"Why does that boy have to be like that?" Shigure asked. "And here I thought this would be a nice meal because both of you were actually here."

Yuki shot a glare at Shigure. "Shut up you damn dog," Yuki said. "You don't know anything about what happened so you have no right to say anything about it!"

"Alright, but don't get so defensive, unless you still harbor feelings for the orange feline," Shigure said with a smirk.

A sudden red came across Yuki's face, though he didn't know if it was a blush or because of anger. "You know nothing!" With that Yuki stormed out of the house and back into the woods.

"Is it me or is he a little edgy these days?" Shigure asked scratching his chin.

"Well, ah…I kinda thought you came on a bit strong too," Tohru said.

"Oh, Tohru I'm hurt. You're taking their side over mine," Shigure said in his sarcastic voice.

"It's nothing like that Shigure. But even I have to agree with Yuki and Kyo that it's none of our business anymore. They need to work it out," Tohru said. "So why don't we just leave them alone for now?"

"Hmm, you bring up a good point, though it's always so fun to play with those two," Shigure answered. "But for the sake of those two I guess I'll butt out just this once."

Tohru smiled at his comment. "Well, since we're out of the picture now, do you think those two have a chance?"

"Only time will tell, only time will tell," Shigure answered.

**Roof**

Kyo was lying down on the hard, slanted side of the roof staring up at the sky. He was about ready to fall asleep but he heard muffled voices from below him that kept him from his desired sleep. A door slamming caught his attention and he sat up just in time to see Yuki walking into the woods. _Again? Into the woods, again? What is with this guy?_ Kyo watched him till he was barely visible. _Should I follow him?_ But Kyo didn't have time to ponder the question as his legs answered for him by jumping from the roof and following the rat into the woods. He stayed far enough behind him so he wouldn't be noticed by Yuki.

Already he knew where he was going; his garden. Thinking of the garden brought memories back to Kyo that he would never forget. This was the place where he and Yuki would go to get away from everyone else. Either the garden or the river, but mostly the garden.

When Yuki arrived at the garden he looked over his plants, making sure they were in good condition. "The carrots look like they could be picked soon, I'll have to do that later," Yuki said to himself, making a mental note of it. He sat down in the grass near the edge of the garden and leaned back on his hands. He put his head up toward the sky and closed his eyes. A slight breeze brushed past him.

Kyo heard Yuki sigh and then got a little closer to see what he was saying. "I wish it never happened," Kyo heard Yuki say. "Maybe if we didn't kiss in the first place, or act upon anything then we wouldn't be in this situation right now. It's so awkward, I hate it. I get an uneasy feeling when he's in the room now and I don't know how much more I can take."

Kyo was a bit taken back by his words. _Yuki didn't want us together? But, I thought he was happy when we were like that. Don't tell me I was wrong about that too. Wait, if he didn't want us together then he wouldn't have gotten so upset about what I did, but he was furious._

Yuki opened his eyes to the sky and watched the clouds overhead. Yuki started to remember memories of him and Kyo there in the garden. Yuki still remember Kyo's first trip to his garden (refer to chapter 12). He laughed about it lightly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's not the same," Yuki said aloud. He didn't know that a certain someone was listening. "His touch is the only one that can do that." Yuki touched his lips. _Even with out first kiss, that I don't even know if you can count, I could tell he was special._ He scratched the back of his neck. _Why Kyo? Why did you have to do that to me? To us?_

Drip.

Something cold landed on Yuki's cheek. He raised his hand and touched it, looking at it looked like water. Another one landed on his opposite arm. "Rain? I don't remember this on the news," Yuki said getting up to head back. "Ah well, it's not like I can choose the weather." As Yuki got up he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He looked toward the noise and could've sworn he saw a flash of orange, but the rain was getting heavier and harder to see through, so he blamed it on the trick of the eye. Not wasting anytime Yuki ran back to the house.

Once there he was greeted by Shigure handing him a towel. He walked further into the house and, for some reason, looked up the stairs. There Kyo stood, staring down at him, towel around his neck, clothes wet. _Was it really a trick of the eye?_ Kyo then broke their gaze and walked into his room to change. _If it wasn't a trick, why did he follow me? And if he did, what did he hear? I forgot what I said aloud. Damn it!_

"Yuki, it's late," Shigure said. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Where are the others?" Yuki asked drying off his hair.

"Others? Oh, you mean Tohru and Kyo," Shigure said. "Well, Tohru was pretty tired so she went to bed not to long ago and Kyo just got home and went upstairs. Why?"

_So it wasn't a damn eye trick._ Yuki turned to leave to go up the stairs. "Guess I should head to bed then too," Yuki said climbing the stairs.

"Good night," Shigure called after him as he returned to his room.

"Good night," Yuki said back at him. Yuki got to the top of the stairs and started for his door, but not before stopping in front of Kyo's room. He just stood there, looking at the only thing separating Kyo and him. He raised his hand to knock on it, but withdrew it. "I can't," he whispered. "I'm scared of what will happen or what won't happen." He then turned and walked to his room.

Once the door was closed he walked across his room to his bed and fell down on it. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Yuki asked himself into his sheets. "In the beginning I though it would be easier and it was, but one thing had to change. And that thing had to be our _god_. It's his fault Kyo acted the way he did. His fault for the freakin break up. Why does Akito like toying with everyone?"

Kyo was standing inside his room, listening to Yuki come up the steps. He counted the steps to Yuki's room, but the footsteps stopped short and Kyo knew Yuki was standing just in front of him. How badly he wanted to fling open the door and tackle Yuki to the ground. He wouldn't care if Yuki hated him till the end of his time, as long as he got to touch him once more. But Kyo's thought were short lived as he heard Yuki move the rest of the way to his room. Kyo sighed and headed back to bed and sat down on it. "Unbelievable," he said. With that he pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes. Hoping that tomorrow would be better.

It would.

Right?

* * *

Chapter 19 is done! I have only worked on it this morning, and when I mean morning I mean morning. It is now 4:15 in the morning, been up since 12 because my cat woke me up and I wasn't able to fall asleep. Well, just glad I got it done in the past hours.  
Just so everyone is clear, this story is going to end in 1-2 maybe 3 chapters. I have finally figured how I'm going to end it. I'm so happy.  
Also, there will be no lemon in this story, sorry. But I'm working on a one shot, lemon included, that I will post with the last chapter. I'll tell you the name so you can find it on my profile when I get it posted, whatever. Just wanted that cleared up.  
Rule: 5 Reviews or no chapter. 


	20. The First School Day In Forever

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**DarkWings199**- I am on the way for it being finished. Just one more chapter till it's complete. I am writing….as soon as I get home.

**Hannoka**- I hope things get back to normal but I can't promise anything. Sorry but you're going to have to wait for my update

**mcw7csc**_- _You will have to wait, sorry. I hope they do too, but I don't know.

**Red Kitsune Flames**- Yes, so many trials. Here is an update and I will fully update soon, hopefully.

**Danya2**- Thanks, here's the update.

**rosemont419**- I'm glad I didn't make you cry this time. I hope they realize it soon. Please don't die, I don't want that on my conscious. No pressure put I will update.

**Flyingdaggers**- He might listen to him…I don't know, maybe I should make him suffer, not saying Avril is bad. His life is complicated isn't it?

**December Jewel**- I will continue.

**RavensCave**- Well, I'm glad your reading this at least.  
I think you're 129, but I don't really know for sure.

**Nia 88**- I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, romantic.  
I know some people don't want my story to end but I have to somewhere I will never finish it. You'll find out how in the next chapter.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo was standing inside his room, listening to Yuki come up the steps. He counted the steps to Yuki's room, but the footsteps stopped short and Kyo knew Yuki was standing just in front of him. How badly he wanted to fling open the door and tackle Yuki to the ground. He wouldn't care if Yuki hated him till the end of his time, as long as he got to touch him once more. But Kyo's thought were short lived as he heard Yuki move the rest of the way to his room. Kyo sighed and headed back to bed and sat down on it. "Unbelievable," he said. With that he pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes. Hoping that tomorrow would be better.

It would.

Right?

**Now**

The next morning things started out like they normally had for that weekend. Kyo and Yuki would wake up, not talking to each other during their whole morning routine. During breakfast, both of them would almost turn completely away from each other. Though the tension in the room was a little less, it was still there, lingering around both of them.

"So Tohru," Shigure said trying to break the silence again. "Are you working tonight?"

"Oh, yes I am," she answered. "So I probably won't be back until late tonight." She stood to take some dishes into the kitchen.

"Alright," Shigure said. "Yuki, do you have a meeting?"

"No, but knowing them they'll make up some excuse for me to stay later," Yuki answered finishing his breakfast.

"Who the hell would want to stay with you?" Kyo said.

Yuki glared at him. "At least I'm wanted, unlike a certain someone."

"Yuki," Shigure warned.

"That how you really feel?" Kyo asked a smile on his face, but everyone could tell it wasn't a genuine smile.

"Take a guess," Yuki said.

"I'll take it as a yes," Kyo said.

"Oh, you can be smart too?" Yuki answered.

"Yuki, Kyo that is enough!" Shigure said.

Kyo's fist balled up, Yuki was waiting for some kind of reaction of anger, but there was none. His hand went limp as he stood and headed toward the door. "Are you leaving already?" Tohru asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead," Kyo answered grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Once the door was heard being shut Shigure looked at Yuki. "What is with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked taking his dishes into the kitchen and then coming back into the room.

"There were a lot of things right there you didn't have to say, infact it was basically indecent," Shigure explained.

"It's none of your concern," Yuki said walking to the door.

"It is when it is my house!" Shigure yelled. Yuki didn't say anything to him, he just glared at him. Shigure sighed and rested his head in his hand, elbow on the table. "I told you to be careful because I didn't want this to happen."

"Whatever," Yuki said. "I'm going to school."

When Yuki shut the door Shigure sighed again and turned to Tohru. "I apologize for them Tohru. But as of lately they have been even worse. I wish I could explain it."

"It's alright Shigure. I understand," Tohru said grabbing her bag. "I'll give them both their space, because I can tell they need it."

"That would be wise," Shigure said. "Have a nice day."

Tohru smiled and then closed the door once she was outside. "All I wanted was for them to start to acknowledge one another. I wouldn't have cared if they were together or not, though they were kinda cute. I just wanted them to be friends at least." She looked up toward the sky. "I guess you can't have everything you wish for, can you?"

**With Kyo**

Kyo walked the halls, no one was really there. And he was glad, right now he felt he could lash out at anyone and he really didn't want that. He walked into his classroom and placed his bag down by his desk. He slumped down in the seat and sighed as he placed his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Though it was barely coherent, Kyo could here the sound of people talking outside the door. "Come on, there's an empty classroom up ahead." "Yeah, but what if some one hears us?" "You'll just have to learn how to keep your mouth shut." "It's kinda hard with what you do." "I'm sorry, but I just can't get enough of you." The voices went silent but the shuffling of feet could be heard on the other side of the door.

Kyo made out the silhouette of two people on the other side of the door as they came closer. The door was opened and two people walked in, completely unaware of Kyo's presence. Both of them were locked in a lip-lock, and not letting go anytime soon. Kyo was about to just walk out the room, when he noticed something. Both of the people were boys, and he knew he had seen them before. "Hey, you two," he spoke up.

The two reluctantly let go of one another, surprised etched on their faces as they looked at who was speaking. "Oh, hey Kyo. Funny seeing you here," one spoke up.

"Thought you looked familiar," Kyo said. "But before school and in a classroom?"

"Well, when you get the urge," he said.

"Whatever," Kyo said. "But wait, I didn't know you two went to this school."

"Of course we do," the other one spoke up. "We're just a year younger."

"Oh, never seen you on the grounds."

"Understandable. I mean, after school we bolt out of this prison," the first one spoke up again.

"Hey," the other one said placing on a hand on his shoulder. "We got to go."

"Oh, alright," the first one said. He turned back to Kyo. "See you later Kyo."

"See ya, Kori, Tsuki," Kyo said. When they left Kyo sighed and left out a light laugh. "Well, a little comic relief is good once in awhile during times like these." He leaned back in his chair. "Those damn perverted kids."

**With Yuki**

"There is something wrong with me," Yuki said as he walked down the street, nearing his school. "I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm pissed off at the world. God damn it." After a few minutes of cursing to himself he felt the presence of someone following him. He turned to see Tohru standing there. "Oh, Miss Honda, I'm sorry I left you at the house. I was just thinking about other things, that's all."

"It's alright Yuki," Tohru said. "I figured you needed some alone time anyway."

"That's very thoughtful Miss Honda," Yuki said. "But I'm fine now." He turned to the front. "We better get going."

"Alright," Tohru said running up to meet him. They walked to school together and got there about the time most people came.

When they entered the classroom Uo and Hana where talking to Kyo. They walked over and the two girls surrounded their Tohru.

"So, what's the scoop?"

Yuki looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Duh, on you and orange top," Uo said. "Are you two back together yet?" Kyo had been called over by some other friends, so he wasn't around at the moment.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Yuki said.

"Oh, that bad huh?" Uo asked. "Well, I'm sure you two will get back together soon. I mean it's almost as if you two belong with one another."

Yuki gave a light smile toward the blonde. "That's very kind to say Miss Uotani," Yuki said.

"Just don't give up quite yet, alright?" she said.

"I'll try," Yuki said. The bell rang and the teacher walked in telling everyone to take their seats. Everyone sat in their appropriate desk and class began.

Kyo was in the middle of writing down the last of the notes the teacher wrote on the board, when the intercom went off. 'Will Kyo Sohma please report to class A24? Will Kyo Sohma please report to class A24?' It clicked and then the class was silent again. They looked toward Kyo and gave him looks that said 'you got busted', 'you're in trouble', and 'poor you.' Kyo ignored them and looked up at the teacher. "Can I go?" he asked her.

She nodded and pointed toward the door. Once Kyo was out of the room she resumed class.

_Wonder what that's about_. Yuki thought as he copied his notes down. Though he tried to ignore, Yuki couldn't help but feel and pang of hurt in his chest as he thought of Kyo meeting someone. _Why do I feel so worried?_

**With Kyo**

Kyo walked down the hall, not knowing what was lying beyond the door he was sent to. He came up to the door and knocked before opening it. "You wanted to see me?" Kyo asked opening the door and stepping inside. He stopped short in his steps as he realized who was sitting in the chair next to the table. "Hatori? What are you doing here?"

Hatori put out his cigarette and stood toward Kyo. He took a few steps toward him and looked down at him. "Akito wants to see you," Hatori said in his monotone voice.

Kyo took a step back. "Akito? Why? I haven't done anything! I'm not involved with that damn rat anymore so why does he care!" Kyo yelled at Hatori.

"Don't yell at me Kyo," Hatori said as he walked around Kyo to open the door. "We're indoors and I don't know why." He looked down at the ground. "Akito……he hasn't been himself lately. He's been too happy, almost giddy." Kyo cringed at the thought of Akito being giddy, without the sick sense of humor. "I'm telling you this so you will be careful. Okay?"

"Fine," Kyo said. _That damn rat and I aren't together anymore; he shouldn't need to see me._ Kyo thought. _So why does he want to talk to me now of all times?_ Kyo turned and followed Hatori out to the car. He got in and Hatori drove him to the main house.

**With Yuki**

_It's been a few minutes. I wonder if he's okay. Wait, why am I worried again? _Yuki sighed at his thoughts. _I know why. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out._ Yuki finished up the question he was on before looking out the window. He was looking at the sky, the wind blowing the leaves in the air, but something moving on the ground caught his eye. He looked down just as Hatori and Kyo were walking toward the car. "Hatori?" Yuki whispered to himself.

Yuki watched Kyo get into the car without any fuss. _I guess I shouldn't be worried. If Kyo were getting into something bad he would be yelling at Hatori._ Yuki watched the car drive away. _Right?_

**With Kyo**

Kyo stood in the entrance of the room, which held their 'god' inside. The same 'god' that called him a monster, a beast, anything except human. The same 'god' that threatened to kill him and hurt Yuki if he didn't break things off soon. The same 'god' Yuki and he fought against to be with one another, which now seems like a distant memory. The same 'god' that could take anything from him, even his life. The same 'god' that he was actually a bit scared of.

"Please enter," a sleek voice called from inside.

Kyo did as he was told. He opened the door and walked in. Akito was facing out the window, back toward him. Kyo sat down and stared at a spot on the ground in silence.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Akito asked breaking the almost never-ending silence.

"I can't recall," Kyo said. "I broke things off with Yuki, so I don't know."

"You did, but not as quickly as I had hoped."

Kyo stayed silent.

"Please Kyo, speak up. You won't be patronized here."

Kyo still didn't speak up.

"Fine, do you want your punishment that badly?"

Kyo was staying silent still.

Akito was growing even angrier. He turned to face Kyo and walked over to him. He reached out his hand and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled up hard so that Kyo could be face to face with him. "You hit me with a rock." Akito's other hand grasped Kyo's neck and pushed him up against the wall. "I did gain consciousness shortly after that and managed to get home. No thanks to you." He tightened his hold on Kyo's neck. "You didn't listen to me at first, you still touched MY Yuki! You tainted him!"

Kyo glared at Akito. "He's not yours! He wasn't yours! He isn't ever going to be yours!" Kyo yelled at him.

Akito was taken aback by his sudden out break. "Really, is that what you think? And I suppose instead of mine, he's yours?"

"He isn't anyone's!"

"We'll see about that!" Akito threw Kyo down on the floor. Kyo balanced his weight on one hand while the other rubbed his neck as he gasped for breath. "I'll make him mine, whether if he likes it or not." Akito towered over Kyo. "But first I have to do something about you! I believe the penalty was death, was it not?"

The only noises that came from within the room, from that point on, where the screams of a hurting cat and the maniac laughter of the 'god'.

**With Yuki**

The whole school day had gone by already and still no Kyo. Yuki was getting worried, but he didn't really want to show it. "Yuki, I'm off to work," Tohru said as she waved good bye to her friends. Yuki turned to say good bye and wave her away.

"Hey, prince," Uo said. "If Kyo comes back make sure to make up with him. You two being depressed, is too depressing to watch."

"We'll try Miss Uotani," Yuki said as he started for his house. The walk home was very quiet and very lonely.

Once he was back in his house he went upstairs to change and put his books down. He went past Kyo's room and he wasn't there. Going down stairs he decided to go look for Shigure.

"Shigure," Yuki called. "Shigure."

"Yes, Yuki?" Shigure asked sticking his head out of his office.

"Has Kyo come home yet?" Yuki asked walking into the room.

"No, why do you ask?" Shigure said typing on his computer.

"Well, today during school I could've sworn I saw Kyo getting into a car with Hatori," Yuki explained.

"Hari? You don't say," Shigure said intertwining his fingers under his chin.

"Yeah, and that was this morning during first hour and he's still not back yet," Yuki finished.

"You're worried about him?"

"Of course I am! What if Akito wanted to see him? Shit, then I'm standing here talking. I got to go!" Yuki turned and dashed out of the house. He ran out of the house ignoring the protest of Shigure coming from behind him. "How could I have been so stupid! Kyo is probably in a horrible situation right now, and I'm not there to protect him. Damn it legs! Run faster!"

Though Yuki got to the main house in almost record time, it seemed like forever to Yuki. He quickly pushed open the front gates and headed straight for the one room he knew he would find Kyo.

As he stood there, his breath hitched in his chest and he was shaking. Why, he didn't know, but something on the other side of the door was scaring him already. Quickly he opened the door to the site he had never seen before. "KYO!"

* * *

Long chapter I thought, but a lot of information.  
Yes, only one more chapter my dear reviewers, then this author is taking a well deserved break.  
Alright since this the second last chapter I wanna A LOT of reviews for me to post that last chapter! So review like you have never reviewed!  
In the next/last chapter I will tell you the title of my one shot (where you can find a lemon for all your perverted thoughts).

At least, at LEAST 5 more reviews for me to finish up.


	21. FINALE

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Sunnyflowerpowergirl: **I'm glad it caught you, means I'm doing a good job.

**Hannoka: **Sorry it took so long.

**Chcraven:** I'll try to answer some questions. –sweatdrop- Thanks, Yuki is more of a formal person and in the manga and anime calls her Honda-san or Miss Honda, the Akito thing is iffy, I don't hate Shigure I just made him out as his perverted self which the character don't exactly like, yes Ayame and Shigure are just playing, and here's the update.

**DarkWings199**- I can really tell that you want me to update so here's the last chapter for ya. Oh, and if you remember in chapter 7 or somewhere around there, there was a 'mysterious figure with icy cold eyes' watching them in the mall. That was him.

(chapter 12) **Alika613**- Well I hope you read the rest of it. Most people say it's a pretty good read. You can't, not like the boyXboy.

**Ska Chick and anime freak**- Alright here it is. I know you really wanted to read it, so I'm posting it. But please, no one should beg, but I am glad you like my story that much.

**Flyingdaggers**- Yes, it was a cliffhanger. Hope you didn't hate me to bad. Yes, you ripped of the wolf, but we'll forgive you.

**Red Kitsune Flames**- Yes, I wonder why I'm always picking on Kyo, when Akito beats someone, I don't know. But here's the update.

**rebellion2fate**- I'm sorry I write evil things, but it's just to fun sometimes.

**Nia 88**- I'm glad it kept up your pulse, tells me I'm doing a good job of it. Now you find out what happens.

**Danya2**- Yes, the stupid cliffhangers, but only one more chapter, this one.

**XRachX**- Thank you. I'm glad I made up for it. Maybe it will come out with a good ending, maybe now.  
Well, I thank you for leaving me a sighed review anyway. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Pervious**

As he stood there, his breath hitched in his chest and he was shaking. Why, he didn't know, but something on the other side of the door was scaring him already. Quickly he opened the door to the site he had never seen before. "KYO!"

**Now**

There was Kyo laying on the ground; beaten, bloody, and unconscious. He ran up to Kyo and pulled him to his chest by his shoulders. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's back and started to rock him back and forth. "Kyo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Yuki ran a hand through Kyo's hair and placed a short kiss on his forehead. "Please be alright," he whispered. "Please, just be okay." He wished to call out for help from Hatori or someone who will hear him, but there was one person he didn't want to know that he was here. The person who had caused this destruction of the heart, the one who wanted Yuki all to himself. Yuki shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and concentrate on the present at hand.

Yuki picked him up bridal style using all of the strength he could muster to carry Kyo across the room to the door. He was emotionally drained from this little excitement, seeing Kyo like this. His heart was beating so loudly, ringing in his ears, that a pair of footsteps getting closer and closer to him went unnoticed.

Once at the door Yuki reached a hand out to open the door, but it flew open in front of him before anything. It startled him as he took a step back and looked up at who was there. His eyes went wide, his heart increased the beating, and he started to shake.

"What is this?" Akito asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "I leave for a few minutes to wash my hands from touching this filthy thing and I come back to see you, Yuki the Prince, trying to save him. How cute." Akito took a step forward as Yuki took one backwards. "Since this has happened I guess I have no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked walking backwards till he was up against a wall. "Since what happened?"

"Well, I told Kyo to break it off with you long ago or I would kill him and hurt you," Akito answered. "Well, I told him to come here today because he needed his punishment for not breaking things off sooner."

Yuki looked down at the badly hurt Kyo as a flashback filled his mind.

**Flashback**

"You should! Why can't you just say why you don't want to talk to me?"

"Because if I do…" he stopped himself.

"If you do, what will happen?" Yuki walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Kyo shutter but he didn't remove his hand.

"Something will happen." He paused. "And, and I don't want that to happen."

"But what is that something?"

Kyo couldn't take not telling Yuki anymore. Kyo turned around to face Yuki and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He didn't care if he hit a sore spot anymore. A life without Yuki could hurt a lot more. He hands grasped that back of Yuki's shirt, tightly, as his head rested on Yuki's shoulder. "If I tell you, you might get hurt. If I touch you, you will get hurt."

Yuki hugged Kyo and said, "But you're hugging me now and nothing is hurting me. Nothing, that is, except your sad voice."

Kyo let go of Yuki's shirt and then held onto him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a dick last night and this morning. I guess Akito was putting words in my mouth."

"He does that to a lot of people. We won't let him catch us, even if we have to meet in secret to be together."

**End Flashback**

_I was the one that told him it would be okay for us to touch, it's my fault we're like this now._ Yuki thought. He started kicking himself in his mind as he couldn't believe how stupid he was for doing that.

"But for some reason," Akito began taking Yuki out of his thoughts. "He said that you weren't mine or his. Which means, maybe, he didn't love you as much as you thought."

Yuki looked up and glared at Akito. "No!" Yuki looked down at Kyo. "That's not true. He loved me enough to make me not belong to anyone, to protect me from the people who looked down on us. Then, he completely pushed me away to save me." A soft smile passed over Yuki's lips as he continued to look down on the cat. "He does still love me," he looked up at Akito, "and you can't just stop loving someone!"

Akito hung his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes. "The things you say Yuki, oh the things you say." Akito started to laugh, making his shoulders shake. "The cat never loved you, and you never loved him. The cat cannot love and rat cannot love the cat!" Akito lunged forward at Yuki, grabbing his shoulders to pin him against the wall. But with one fatal swoop of one of his hands, that let go of Yuki for a second, Kyo was knocked from Yuki's hold sending him to the ground a little ways from them.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled reaching out hand toward him, but it was quickly taken by Akito and pinned above his head.

"You shouldn't filthy your hands on such a worthless creature," Akito said into Yuki's ear. "And, with Kyo knocked out there is no one to stop me."

Yuki went wide-eyed as he felt Akito licking his ear. Yuki tried to pull away. He didn't want this, all he wanted was for him and Kyo to get back together and go back to the way they were.

Akito moved from Yuki's ear to his neck as his started to leave his mark, but as he thought more about it he wanted to leave and even _deeper_ mark on Yuki than just a little spot on his neck. He wanted Yuki to remember why he was called their 'god'. "Tonight Yuki," Akito said breaking away from the contact to look up at him. "Tonight I take you."

At those words Yuki knew he had to get away from Akito. He had to get away with Kyo. Yuki started to look around the room franticly for some sort of exit. But something on his lips brought him from those thoughts of escape as he realized for the second time Akito was kissing him (refer to Ch. 13). Yuki squirmed as much as he could, but Akito leaned his whole body against him, making his efforts futile. Yuki pleaded in his mind for someone to come into the room and stop this before it started to get out of hand.

"You know what? I think you would look better without a shirt," Akito said pulling at the buttons. Yuki gasped when he felt the buttons on his shirt open up to reveal his pale, built chest and abdomen. Akito got the shirt off of Yuki's shoulders but still held a firm grasp on him. Akito took a look down Yuki's naked torso. "You look very sexy my dear Yuki."

_No!_ Yuki shouted in his mind. _Only Kyo can touch me, only Kyo can compliment me. Not you, not you, not you!_ "Not You!" Yuki yelled.

Akito looked up at Yuki. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you near me! I don't want to see you anymore! I don't like you, I hate you! I just wish you could leave me alone and develop a psycho attachment to someone else!" Yuki yelled at Akito. He was panting when he was done with his ranting and when he went over the words in his head he realized he had done something terribly, terribly wrong.

Yuki was right.

He felt Akito's body starting to shake against him and he knew he was going to get it. Akito's body kept getting closer and closer to him. Squeezing him against the wall. It got to a point that it was starting to get hard to breath for Yuki. Then Akito pulled away and Yuki thought that he had given up but a hard blow to his abdomen told him otherwise. Yuki grabbed his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees. Akito braced himself against the wall with one hand.

"So, I see that you really do not like me. Then I have no use for you," Akito said looming over the poor boy. "But I will say that it was fun while it lasted. I hope you liked this little time you have had, but like your little kitty over there, you will have to have a punishment." Akito stood on the side of him and kicked him on side and stomach making him lay on his back. He bent over Yuki and picked him up by grabbing a handful of hair. He smirked at him and punched him in his jaw, making a thin trickle of blood run out the corner of his mouth.

Yuki tried with all his might to get away, but it felt as if his body was being drained with every blow Akito sent him. After the last punch Yuki tried to sit himself up against a wall. When he did he just then realized how heavy his breathing was. _I don't know how much more I can take. Please someone help me. Please._

Akito appeared before him again and grabbed him around the neck. His eyes had a look of death in them. He took Yuki and bashed the back of his head against the wall he was just leaning up against.

The pain was excruciating as Yuki felt the blow to his head. He felt some more blood come out of his mouth as a result. Yuki knew if he didn't call for help he would surly be in trouble, he and Kyo both. But Yuki wasn't sure if his voice would work, but he had to try. "Ha…Hator…Hatori!" Yuki managed, but it came out in a low, hoarse voice.

"Trying to call for help I see," Akito said. "To bad you're too weak to even call for help." Akito started to laugh as he bashed Yuki's head again.

"Stop….stop…STOP!" Yuki had found his voice, even if it was for a brief second. "HATORI, HELP! HATORI!" Akito let go of Yuki's neck as the young boy fell to the ground.

"You fucking idiot! You're trying to ruin my fun!" Akito yelled at Yuki as he fell down on top of him, straddling his hips. He grabbed his arms and started to shake him as he continued to yell at him.

But, as if by some miracle, at that moment Hatori rushed into the room. His own eyes widened at the site. On one side of the room was Kyo, laying there not moving, hurt very badly and on the other side was Akito screaming at Yuki. Hatori rushed over to the two and grabbed Akito under the arms to make him stop. "Akito quit it! Don't you realized how badly you're hurting these two?"

"Yes, and I don't care. This is their punishment!" Akito yelled as he tried to get his hands on Yuki again.

"I can't allow this to continue," Hatori said as he started dragging him out of the room.

Yuki was just lying there, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were starting to glaze over and he knew he was going to pass out soon, but he couldn't. Not yet. With the rest of his strength he managed to flip onto his stomach and summoning all the rest of the strength in his body he crawled over to Kyo's side. Once there he pushed Kyo over so that he was lying on his back. Yuki peered into his face. It held a lot of sadness, and hurt. The caked on blood and bruises didn't help it either.

He took one of his hands and brushed some strands of hair out of his face then let his hand lay on the opposite cheek. He pushed himself up more and leaning into him, Yuki gave Kyo a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He then laid his head on Kyo's shoulder as his arm lay across his chest. "Hang on Kyo," he said softly. "Hatori will help you I promise. Just don't leave me."

**Sometime later**

"Where am I?" Kyo asked as he opened his eyes to an obnoxious white light that made him close his eyes again. He heard a beeping noise and looked to one side of him. "A heart monitor?" he asked. He tried to sit up but quickly realized his couldn't. He looked down at his body, which was covered up by a white sheet. He looked under it and noticed that his torso had been bandaged and one of his legs, along with parts of his arms. He put the blanket back down on him and looked up at the ceiling. "Where am I?"

A door opened and in walked a familiar doctor. "Good, you're awake Kyo," he said.

"Hatori?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes?" Hatori asked walking over to his side.

"I absolutely hate you," he answered.

"I can understand that Kyo. And I'm sorry," he said in response. "If I hadn't picked you up and brought you to the estate then you and Yuki wouldn't have been hurt."

It took a while as Kyo realized what Hatori said, but then it clicked. "Yuki? You mean Yuki got hurt? Why? Where is he?" Kyo sat up abruptly as he asked the questions. He gripped his stomach in pain.

"Kyo don't move or your wounds will open up again," Hatori said leaning a little more toward the boy.

"I don't care," Kyo said. "Yuki. Where is he?"

"Kyo," Hatori began. "Yuki is still sleeping off the beating Akito gave him. And if he was as badly hurt as you, it'll be another hour or two."

"You mean? Yuki got as badly hurt as I did?" Kyo thought back to the rough beating Akito gave him. "But that was inhumane."

"I know, that is why I got a restraining order for you guys and him," Hatori explained looking at Kyo's I.V. He took out a needle and stuck it into one of the out juts in the tube. He released the fluid in the needle into Kyo's I.V. tube.

"What is that?" Kyo asked watching Hatori.

"This is your medicine," he explained. "It should help ease the pain." Hatori turned to walk out of the room. "Well, I have to tend to Yuki now so is there anything else?"

"No," Kyo said. Hatori started to open the door. "Hatori?"

He let go of the door. "Yes Kyo?"

"When can I see Yuki? I have to talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry; explain to him why I did all those…"

"I'm sure he knows," Hatori said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"After I had locked Akito in a room down the hall and came back to check on you two Yuki was holding on to you in a loving way. I'm sure Akito told him things that explained a lot of things to him, but I think he understood anyway."

"Even if that is true, I wanna tell him myself," Kyo said.

Hatori smiled lightly at him. "I understand. When he wakes up I'll come get you." He then opened the door and closed it behind him as he exited.

"Thank you," Kyo said softly as he carefully laid back down. He looked up at the ceiling again. "Yuki."

**In the hallway**

"Hatori," a voice called from behind him as he closed Kyo's door.

Hatori turned to look at the voice. "Tohru, Shigure. Glad you came now."

"Are they okay? Can we see them?" Tohru asked franticly.

"I just checked on Kyo, he seems to be doing fine," Hatori explained. "Kyo's in here if you want to go see him, he just woke up."

"Thank you," Tohru said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hari are you sure these two will be okay?" Shigure asked.

"Their physical pain will heal but as for the emotional trama Akito caused them I do not know."

"Well, I hope it does," Shigure said opening the door to Kyo's room. "I'll see ya in a bit."

**Kyo's room**

"Kyo, Kyo are you okay?" Tohru asked leaning on the hospital bed.

Kyo opened his eyes and looked up into her chocolate brown ones. "Tohru? What are you doing here?"

"Hatori called us and told us what happened and that you were in the hospital," she said.

"Didn't you have to work tonight?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but did you really think I would stay there working knowing you were in the hospital?"

Kyo smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"Of course Kyo," Tohru said. "You and Yuki are like my family. I care for each and every one of you as my brother." Tohru smiled down at him. "So, have you seen Yuki yet?"

"No, Hatori said that he is still sleeping," Kyo said. "Have you?"

"Nope, we just got here ourselves." Shigure then entered the room.

"So, how are you feeling Kyo?" Shigure asked as he went to the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm starting to feel better a little. Though I can't go anywhere for awhile. It still hurts to even sit up."

"Well, hopefully soon you'll be able to move like your old self again," Tohru said with a smile.

"I hope," Kyo said. A few minutes later Hatori walked back into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "How is Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"He's starting to get some color back to say the least," Hatori said.

"Can I see him, please? I can't stay here," Kyo said.

"Are you able to move?" Hatori asked.

"A little," Kyo said sitting up slowly. "I wanna see Yuki."

"Alright," Hatori said. He left the room and came back with a wheelchair. He placed it beside the bed and Shigure and Hatori helped into it. Taking the back handles of the chair Hatori steered him out of the room and down the hall a little ways to another door. He opened it and led Kyo in, Tohru and Shigure following.

Once in Kyo noticed his room was just as bland as his. He was wheeled to the side of Yuki's bed as he looked him over. He did look as bad as he was. Kyo then took Yuki's hand and held it up to face and gave it a light kiss. He intertwined his fingers with Yuki's as he rested his lips on his fingers. His other hand covering up the back of Yuki's hand holding it tightly.

Tohru walked up to Kyo and placed a hand on his shoulder. She herself was almost on the verge of tears as seeing her two best friends like this. She then took her hand off of Kyo's shoulder and walked back to the two older males. They all knew they should leave the two teens alone for a little bit and so they left the room giving them some time.

Once Kyo heard the door close behind him he let out a light sigh. He took one of his hands from the Yuki's hand and brushed some stray strands of hair out of Yuki's face. "You look better when you're awake," Kyo said with a light smile. "Please wake up. For me?" But Kyo knew that Yuki couldn't hear him and wasn't going to wake up for a while. He placed his loose hand on Yuki's cheek. Then, with all his might, he stood up and leaned over Yuki, then kissing him lightly on the lips. But just as Kyo expected, no response was given, the kiss didn't wake him up. He sat back down in his seat, his fingers still intertwined with Yuki's.

A light knock came from the door, and then it opened. Tohru popped her head in. "Kyo, can we come in now?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded and she opened the door the rest of the way and walked in followed by Shigure and Hatori, but Kyo didn't expect anyone else. So he was surprised when he saw Uo, Hana, Kori, Tsuki, Momiji, and Haru.

"Wha, why is everyone here?" Kyo asked.

"We called them before we came over," Tohru said. "But we didn't even know they were coming."

"Like we could do other things when we knew you guys were in the hospital," Uo said.

"Yeah, as friends, we have to be there for you," Kori said.

Kyo smiled at them all. "Thanks," he said in a low voice. Something around his hand tightened and when he looked, Yuki's hand was tightening its grip on Kyo's. "Yuki?" He leaned closer to him and was almost hovering his face as amethyst eyes started to appear from behind his eyelids. Then he fully opened them. "Kyo?" His voice was low and raspy.

Kyo was extremely happy Yuki was okay and then wrapped his arms around him and snuggled closer to him. "Thank God you're awake," Kyo said into his shirt.

Yuki was a bit surprised when he woke up. He was in a hospital, people he knew where there with relieved faces, and Kyo was hugging him. Wait. Kyo…hugging…him? He looked down at the orange feline holding onto him. Yuki wanted to push him away but he didn't decide to. Instead he himself, intern, pulled his arms around Kyo.

The group behind them could tell they _needed_ some time _alone_. So they left the two boys alone since they were both awake. Kyo loosened his grip on Yuki and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Yuki said. "But what about you. You were hurt a lot worse than I was."

"Trust me, I'm fine," Kyo answered. Silence fell between the two before Kyo spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't want to brake things off, but I thought if we didn't this would happen. But now look at us, miserable and broken," Kyo said.

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's cheek and caressed it. "Our wounds will heal, and we'll get better if fix our relationship I think," Yuki explained with a smile.

"You wanna…?" Kyo didn't have to finish the sentence. Yuki knew what Kyo wanted to ask and he just nodded. Kyo smiled back at him and leaned forward. "I love you," he said before taking Yuki's lips with his own. Joining in an to long awaited passionate kiss. After a few more minutes they pulled back and Yuki looked up at Kyo. "I love you too."

* * *

YAY! does happy dance I am DONE!  
I even made this chapter extra long for you guys!

Well, this writer is going to take a little break from writing till I get another story line in my head. Though I will miss this story. At least I'm done so you guys and go find more!

I want to thank absolutely anyone who read my story, even if you didn't like it. Later!

Oh, yeah the one shot I made is called "Reaction". Check it out.


End file.
